


A Very Half-Blood Marriage

by Takara_Phoenix



Series: Phoe's Headcanon-Timeline [34]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Anal, Bottom!Percy, Crossdressing, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, M/M, Marriage, Mpreg, Multi, Next Generation, Nicercy - Freeform, Nicercy's kids, Oral, Polyamory, Pregnancy, Shounen-ai, Slash, Spanking, Top!Nico, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-25
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-02-18 17:59:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 50,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2357072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is part of my headcanon-timeline, part of the important parts. The Nicercy-parts. So unlike other stories that focus on the sidepairings, this focuses on the development of Nico's and Percy's relationship.</p><p>--</p><p>May 2014. The day has finally arrive. The day of their wedding.<br/>Nico and Percy are getting married. And so are Frank, Hazel and Leo.<br/>Watch their bachelor parties, their wedding-ceremony, wedding-nights and honeymoons. And how their families started out.<br/>Not everything is going to be rainbows and sunshine, because Zeus is less than pleased when Percy falls pregnant with Nico's child. A powerful union between his brothers? No, he is not going to let that child live. The thing is, Percy is not going to let ANYONE harm his child. And he has powerful back-up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue: Emptiness (of the Heart and the Apartment)

Title: A Very Half-Blood Marriage – Chasing Happiness

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus; post both series

Disclaimer : All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, explicit intercourse, anal, oral, spanking, mpreg/pregnancy, marriage, bigamy, crossdressing, shoujo-ai, hetero, threesome

Main Pairing: Nicercy

Side Pairings: Frank/Hazel/Leo, Piper/Annabeth, Jason/Reyna, Chris/Clarisse, Malcolm/Katie, Jake/Will, Lou/Miranda, Kayla/Nyssa, Shane/Lacy, Austin/Mitchell, Nathan/Gwen, Dakota/Leila, Grover/Juniper, Tyson/Ella, Paul/Sally, Hades/Persephone, Zeus/Hera

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Nico di Angelo, Leo Valdez, Hazel Levesque, Frank Zhang, Annabeth Chase, Piper McLean, Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano, Jason Grace, Clarisse la Rue, Chris Rodriguez, Travis Stoll, Connor Stoll, Katie Gardner, Malcolm Cage, Will Solace, Jake Mason, Lou Ellen, Miranda Gardner, Nyssa Black, Kayla Hein, Austin Barton, Mitchell Logan, Lacy Hunnigan, Shane McNabb, Thalia Grace, Gwen Ryder, Nathan McIntosh, Dakota Elle, Leila Fisher, Octavian Simmons, Rachel Elizabeth Dare, Grover Underwood, Juniper, Tyson, Ella, Sally Blofis, Paul Blofis, Mrs. O'Leary, Small Bob, Blackjack, Tempest

Godly Characters: Zeus, Hera, Hestia, Poseidon, Demeter, Hades, Persephone, Aphrodite, Chiron

Own Characters of the Next Generation : Sedanur Aykan, Esperanza Nicole Zhan g, Theadora Tiphane McLean, Bianca Maria di Angelo, Hades Poseidon di Angelo, Calandra R odriguez, Chrysander Rodriguez, Hercules Grace, Amarilla Cage

Summary: Percy and Nico are getting married in March 2014, on a double wedding with Frank, Hazel and Leo. Follow them through their wedding plans, wedding day, honeymoon, moving into their own house and starting their family. How Zeus freaks out about the firstborn child of Percy and Nico and how their family protects them. Watch the beginning of the di Angelo family unfold.

 

**A Very Half-Blood Marriage**

_ Chasing Happiness _

 

Prologue: Emptiness (of the Heart and the Apartment)

 

Nico groaned as he kicked the door of the apartment close. It was dark and silent and unsettling. Nico hated coming home to an empty apartment. It was downright depressing. “Meow!” - “Wuff!”

Right, not entirely empty. Nico gave Small Bob and Mrs. O'Leary a small smile as the pets greeted their master. Dropping his jacket on the floor, Nico ruffled Mrs. O'Leary's fur. The hellhound looked grateful, her tongue hanging out. Kicking his shoes off, Nico went to the kitchen and grabbed something microwave-heatable. He was starving, but cooking for himself really was pointless. Without Percy and the adorable, little sounds and praises that the son of Poseidon would give him, cooking really lost its appeal to Nico. Pushing the container into the microwave, he slouched down onto a chair, watching how the food turned and turned and turned. It was boring.

“Meow”, growled Small Bob and jumped onto the table, nudging Nico.

“Yeah, I miss Percy too”, sighed Nico, caressing the skeleton cat.

The cat hissed, as though it wanted to say 'Well, then get our Percy back'. Nico huffed. His food was finished. Getting up, he took the food out and grabbed a fork before walking to the living room, turning the TV on and collapsing on the couch. That way, he would at least get some kind of entertainment. Gods, how had he ever survived before he had gotten together with Percy? It was like a miracle to him now. Then again, he had spend most of his time hiding in the underworld back then. Speaking of, why exactly was he in the apartment anyway? It was too empty and stupid without Percy. He could as well go to the underworld. Except... Hades had made it very clear that Nico would not be accepted down there if he was 'just going to mope about that stupid sea brat anyway'. So he was sort of stuck here at the moment.

“Hey there, loser.”

Nico basically jumped out of his skin at the sudden voice. The punk-girl leaning against his door-frame had a mischievous grin on her lips. So had the two reasons why she was inside the house, better known as the Stoll brothers. Nico cocked one eyebrow.

“You've been sulking for days, dude”, observed Travis and walked up to him.

Connor and Lou followed up and all three got comfortable on Nico's couch. He ignored them and continued eating. He was very busy sulking, he didn't need them to poke fun at him. He hadn't slept in days. How was he supposed to sleep without Percy safely in his arms?!

“Dude, stop making that face. You look like a puppy that got kicked by its master and put out onto the streets”, snorted Connor amused. “You got beer in the fridge?”

“Yeah. Be my guest”, countered Nico sarcastically.

“Oh, come on. Don't be like that”, whined Lou and nudged her best friend. “You're acting like Percy is the only thing you have in your life and without him, you're nothing.”

“You summarized that pretty good”, muttered Nico beneath his breath.

Lou cocked one eyebrow and turned toward the Stolls. They had come together here to cheer the Ghost King up, but apparently cheer was not on Nico's plan for the day. Rolling her eyes, Lou took one of the beers that Travis brought them. This boy was such a drama queen.

“It's only been three days now, Niccoló di Angelo”, stated Lou sternly.

“Three days without sleep for me. Three days of being all alone. Three days of not kissing or holding Percy. Ever since we got together, we haven't been apart for that long”, replied Nico.

“Four more days, man. You'll live for four more days”, grunted Travis, rolling his eyes.

“I doubt it”, huffed Nico with something very close to a pout on his lips.

“If you shadow-travel to Percy, your sister will know and she will kick you in the balls”, warned Connor, sipping his beer. “Come on, one week without your fiance before the wedding. That's really not that hard to manage, Nico. After that, you get hitched and can be together forever.”

“But why did she insist that Percy and I do this stupid thing?”, whined Nico and took a beer for himself. “If she, Frank and Leo want to, I don't care. But I want my Percy back!”

“It'll make the wedding day more special?”, suggested Lou with a shrug. “A week no sex, kissing, not even seeing each other. So when you actually get married, seeing each other will be all the more special and beautiful. Come on, four more days. You can do it.”

Four more days and Nico would get to marry the love of his life. Still, right now he regretted that he had agreed to a double wedding with his sister, because the old-fashioned girl wanted to feign innocence and all, so she had declared that the parties involved should stay away from each other for one week before the wedding. Hazel was staying in New Rome, Frank was staying over at Clarisse's, Leo was living with Jake and Will for that time. And thanks to the fact that Nico got to share his wedding with them, Percy had been all eager to do the same thing, so he had packed up and left to live with his mother and Paul in New York for that week. Okay, Nico understood that it surely also was nice to spend some quality time with his parents again. After all, Sally's little baby boy would be a married man by the time next Thursday rolled around.

Mister Perseus di Angelo. Nico smiled faintly. Maybe that was worth the torture of not seeing or holding his Percy for a whole week, if he got to have his husband every day for the rest of his life.


	2. Arrangements (of Flowers and People)

Chapter 1: Arrangements (of Flowers and People)

 

Percy groaned and cracked his neck. Every bone in his body hurt. Not because the bed was uncomfortable, but because he just couldn't fall asleep, regardless of how hard he had tried to. It had confused him the first night and annoyed him the second, but by the third night he realized it. He couldn't sleep without Nico anymore. For the last seventeen months, Percy had spend basically every night laying in the safety of Nico's arms. It had been the first time since Tartarus that he had slept through a night again, that first night with Nico. Tartarus had been hard on Percy, harder than on any other demigod. Well, maybe Jason and Thalia would have had as hard a time. After all, Percy and Nico already jumped at a thunderstorm or the notion of flying and Nico and Jason preferred not to swim, then being stuck in the heart of the underworld was even harder for children of Zeus and Poseidon. It had changed Percy. Down there, he had been crueler than he would have ever thought he was capable of. Annabeth had told him, afterward, how she had actually been scared of him occasionally down there. Tartarus itself was already hard enough on _any_ demigod, even Nico himself and he had ties to the underworld stronger than any other demigod. But it had really done a number on Percy and even though he was so good at covering it up because he didn't want to worry anyone, it had only started getting better when he had started dating Nico. With Nico, he felt safe, like Nico could keep Tartarus and its nightmares away from him. He felt complete.

Hazel's idea of staying apart for a week had sounded sweet for Percy, but right now, Percy regretted it. Nightmares had returned, mostly those of Nico's kidnapping. Nico stuck in Tartarus, taken away from Percy, locked into a jar by giants, slowly suffocated by them. That was the other reason why Percy needed Nico with him, because as much as he needed Nico to keep him safe, he also needed to be there to keep Nico safe. To sum it up, not having Nico with him sucked majorly.

Getting up, he took a look around. His room wasn't his room anymore, but then again, why should it be? Percy had moved out at home three years ago when he had started college in New Athens. At first, he had lived with Rachel, before he had gotten together with Nico. There was no reason for Sally and Paul to keep his room intact like a shrine. They had turned it into a guest room. It felt weirdly like living in a hotel, mused Percy as he got changed. But it was okay. He had moved on with his own life, so had his parents. And he was still welcomed here whenever he wished to visit. Not for long anymore, thought Percy amused, because Sally was already planning on turning the guest room into a nursery for soon to follow grandchildren. Not that Percy minded, because if his kids could get coddled by their grandma the same way as Percy had been by his mom, then he would be happy for them. He was already happy enough that his mortal parents were so accepting of his soon to be gay marriage and his not quite common ability of carrying children.

“Morning”, called Percy out as he walked into the kitchen, yawning widely. “What's on the plan?”

When Percy had arrived in New York, he had been short of going crazy because of all the last-minute things that needed dealing with. So Sally had taken a pen and a paper and made a plan. What was most important and what to do on which day. Sally offered her son a smile from where she stood in front of the hearth making pancakes. Paul grunted in greeting, sipping his coffee.

“Flowers”, replied Sally softly. “Juniper, Katie and Miranda have been fighting over them for days. Three days from now is the wedding, you have to settle this in time.”

Three days was not exactly 'in time', but they were talking about a nymph and two daughters of Demeter here. They could just grow the plants within seconds, most beautiful blossoms of the rarest kind. Still, Percy got a headache just thinking about that discussion.

“Got to call Leo then”, sighed Percy and grabbed a cup of coffee himself.

Leo was staying with Jake and Will in New Rome. He'd just take Mrs. O'Leary to pick up Leo and then travel to New Athens and meet their florists there. New Athens was forbidden territory for Percy though, so he needed Leo to keep him from the temptation known as Nico.

“And you should go over your seating arrangement one more time”, added Sally.

“Mh?”, grunted Percy confused while setting the table.

“I know that placing Lord Zeus far away from your father and your... future father-in-law is a wise decision, but you know the ego of your uncle. He'll take it as an insult, like you're calling Poseidon and Hades more worthy of your attention. I don't need World War III to start on my only son's wedding day”, explained Sally with a kind smile. “Try and find a better solution.”

“Urgh, you're right”, groaned Percy, throwing his head back. “Maybe I should just grab Nico and run away to Las Vegas. It would save me from quite the horrible headache.”

“That's what I've been telling you for months”, pointed Paul out, taking another sip of coffee.

“Don't encourage him, Paul”, chided Sally sternly. “If I get robbed my mother-son dance on my only child's wedding, both of you will _not_ be happy. Did I make myself clear?”

“Yes, ma'am”, chuckled both men amused.

 

/break\

 

“Please? Just a tiny IM to Frank? Please, come on, Hazel's just two streets over. One short visit!”

“Leo, you made us promise to keep you apart from Frank and Hazel because you wanted to pull through with this too”, chided Will annoyed while making scrambled eggs.

He felt like a mother talking to a four years old. Then again, turning to the dinner table where Jake sat and read the newspaper while the three younger children of Hephaestus – Nyssa, Leo and Shane – sat together and bickered like children. This really felt like family already. He knew one thing for sure, him and Will were not going to adopt a child of Hephaestus. They were just too much work and his dear boyfriend already brought enough of them in in the form of his siblings from the old days at Camp Half-Blood. No, they were going to adopt a well-behaved, nice child of Apollo. Far, _far_ in the future. As soon as he managed to pry all of those brats out of his home.

Nyssa and Shane had come over to New Rome when Leo had moved in with Jake and Will, as moral support so Leo would stay strong and not go over to see either Frank or Hazel. Also, Shane planned on staying after the wedding to help out in the shop since it belonged to Leo and Jake, but with Leo on his honeymoon for a month, Jake would need help around the shop. Shane had just finished school, so this was a good way to get into the job before he'd start his own shop in New Athens. Nyssa had own plans, so she couldn't help out, even though Jake had asked her first.

“Leo, you can do that. Just stay strong”, encouraged Shane with a grin, nudging his big brother.

“But I want my Frazel”, whined Leo with a pout. “This was a stupid idea.”

As if on cue did Leo's mini-me start whining too. Esperanza Nicole Zhang was very in tune with her mommy and Will _wanted_ to be annoyed about that, because he had a whining Leo and a whining Esperanza at his hands, but the tiny Latina was just too adorable. Their little miracle baby. Leo's control over the fire brought another blessing with it. Eight months ago, the daughter of Frank and Leo had joined their community. The two boys had never used protection since they had no idea that Leo could get pregnant, but apparently fire brought life, just like the phoenix who got reborn when his fire burned the brightest. Leo had burned the brightest on his climax.

“Make it stop”, complained Nyssa, covering her ears.

Leo glared and gathered his baby girl in his arms. She looked so much like him, even with the pointy ears. As soon as she was in her mommy's arms did she calm down again, grabbing for Leo's curls to play with them. Leo grinned and tickled her stomach.

“Ma!”, yelped Esperanza happily, trying to catch the finger and failing. “Pa? Mo?”

“Papa and mom aren't here, baby-girl”, whispered Leo softly, kissing her nose.

“Uhm, Leo. I think you have a visitor. There's a giant hellhound with a Percy on top of it in our backyard”, grunted Jake, looking over his newspaper. “If that dog ruins our lawn...”

Leo's eyes widened and he hastily handed Esperanza over to Nyssa, who was more than willing to cuddle her favorite niece. Grabbing a jacket, Leo ran out of the house, eyes sparkling.

“Percy! Did you come to free me from this prison?”, asked Leo with a grin.

“No. We have to figure out a flower arrangement”, stated Percy amused.

They had divided the last things that needed to be done for the wedding. Frank was responsible for the food and cake, Hazel was responsible for the invitations and that those reached everyone, Nico was taking care of their clothes, while Leo and Percy shared the location, which also meant flowers, decorations and seating-arrangements. Climbing onto the hellhound, Leo clung to Percy as they traveled through the shadows. They landed right in the Demeter Park, the largest park in New Athens. There was a second large park, the Persephone Park, as well as a wide-running flower garden named Antheia Gardens. The two sets of couples had discussed for a while where to celebrate this important day. The Antheia Gardens had all the natural, beautiful flowers of all colors, which would have been nice, but the hill above led to the Dionysus Vineyard and neither of them wanted to risk a big drinking orgy. Only the alcohol they'd provide, not too much. They wanted beautiful wedding pictures and none of anyone vomiting or dancing on a table. Persephone Park had the Hydros Falls to offer and Percy basically had begged them, because wedding pictures in front of the waterfalls would be so romantic and beautiful. The little fire-bender wasn't so keen on getting married in front of a waterfall. Besides, the water spraying everywhere would make the air moist and ruin their hair as well as probably also their clothes. So in the end, they had settled for Demeter Park. It was large, so they had been able to save a part of the park for them a week ago to begin with prepares. Leo was building a pavilion for the guests and an arch for the ceremony so they could stand beneath it. No one had objected when Leo had asked if he could decorate the arch with a miniature statue of Festus. It wasn't made of wood, but of Celestial bronze. The whole wedding had kind of a steampunk-theme. And Percy liked it so far, it looked awesome.

“Girls! Would you mind shutting up for a second?”, called Percy out as they walked up to the scene.

Katie, Miranda and Juniper were already there, bickering. When New Athens had grown and Grover had moved there, they had re-planted Juniper's tree into the Demeter Park so she could be closer, they could actually live together since Grover's apartment was right at the verge of the park. They could live like a normal, regular couple. The nymph and the two demigods turned.

“What are you doing here?”, asked Katie stunned.

“We know you guys are arguing about our flowers all the time”, sighed Percy. “Why?”

“Because you need a blue theme, it would look so perfect for you, Percy”, stated Miranda.

“But Leo and Frank _both_ are more on the warm-colors-type. Red or orange”, countered Katie.

“It should be natural. Wild flowers, decent, not to take away any attention”, chided Juniper.

“How about you let _us_ decide how we want the flowers?”, huffed Leo and rolled his eyes.

Percy gulped as the three women suddenly turned toward them, arms crossed over their chest, equal challenging looks on their faces. Don't choose wrong, was the obvious message.

“Since Hazel and Nico are from the underworld, we actually wanted something akin to Persephone's garden in the underworld. Jewel flowers and metal, it fits far better to the steampunk-theme going on than real, organic flowers”, replied Percy, shifting some. “ _But_ we wanted white roses around the premise. Could you do that, perhaps? Since it's all open space, we wanted the rose-bushes as a kind of separation for our wedding-place.”

“White roses are beautiful”, agreed Katie softly.

“Pure and innocent. Perfect for a wedding”, nodded Miranda.

“Of course we can do this”, declared Juniper with a brilliant smile.

“That's awesome of you, guys! Thanks!”, exclaimed Leo with a grin and hugged them.

“If you'd excuse us then, because we have to do a last fitting of our robes?”, grinned Percy.

Leo threw him a nasty glare as Percy pulled him along and out of the park. “No.”

“What? Why?”, asked Percy, feigning confusion.

“Because the clothes are Nico's job and you hope to run into him”, teased Leo.

“You can IM Lacy beforehand if you don't trust me”, huffed Percy with a pout.

Leo cocked one eyebrow and did just that. Lacy confirmed that Nico had been out with the Stolls all day, he'd only be checking in on the clothes the next day. Tomorrow was pick-up day. All five of them were supposed to drop by for a last fitting. Everything else had been made according to Nico's plans, done with the measures he had brought the shop. The _Beauty Pearl Boutique_ was a pretty large shop and basically the only real place where the demigods could go shopping. Most preferred to roam New York for that anyway, or order online (the Amazons were giving the demigods a discount ever since the Giant War was over). It was owned by Drew, Lacy and Mitchell. The first had explicitly stated that she did not want to have anything to do with this wedding. Which was fine by them, because Lacy and Mitchell were way better company anyway.

“Hey, guys! Leo, come with me, Percy, you go with Mitchell”, ordered Lacy with a smile.

“And get undressed”, added Mitchell, grinning a little. “You may also pose a little and I'll get my camera before we started? No? Aw. Too bad. This would make me rich.”

Percy and Leo chuckled softly as they walked to the back room and got undressed down to their boxers. Each came to stand on a chair and Mitchell and Lacy brought the clothes.

“Those are dresses”, pointed Percy out, glaring a little.

“It's what Nico ordered”, replied Mitchell and raised his eyebrows. “Don't tell me you guys didn't talk about this? Because there's no way we'll finish two new robes up for you.”

Percy sighed softly as he got into the white dress with the sweetheart neckline. It was eggshell – and Percy hated himself for knowing that there were different shades of white, but his mom and Annabeth had basically force-fed him bride-magazines for months now. Sapphires and aquamarines lined the neckline and decorated his waistline in a V-shape. The torso was set tight, even decorated with white pearls, but the skirt was chiffon, folded. It was breathtaking. Percy so hated Nico right now. Sure, a dress for bedroom kinks, but not like _this_. But Leo looked pretty in his dress too.

“Okay, all done. Now to the real robes”, declared Lacy.

“Huh?”, grunted Leo surprised as he shed his dress.

“You two really would do everything for them”, laughed Mitchell softly. “Nico ordered those dresses for the wedding nights. The wedding will be traditional Roman style, since Octavian is serving as your priest. So also traditional Roman robes. No dresses.”

“I'm going to kill Nico for that scare”, muttered Percy.

Mitchell used the moment of Percy's distraction and took a picture of Percy in his dress with his cellphone, sending it to Nico. The son of Hades had paid _good_ for a 'preview'.

 

/break\

 

“Have you eaten the whole cake on your own? You're ridiculous.”

“I miss my Hazeleo”, complained Frank, stuffing his face with another piece of cake.

“He didn't eat it alone”, stated Chris, poking his own piece of cake with a fork.

“To our defense”, added Connor next to Chris.

“It's totally delicious”, ended Travis and moaned. “I ate like five pieces.”

Clarisse heaved a long-suffering sigh. She had agreed to take her Roman half-brother in when the threesome had come up with their funny, little idea of separating them a week before the wedding. If she would have known that she'd be taking a whiny, little girl in, she would have said no.

“I am not taking care of you brats if you get a stomach-ache!”, warned Clarisse annoyed.

Frank had baked the wedding cake today to see if everything would be alright and if taste would be alright, just to repeat the process tomorrow again, so they'd have a cake for the wedding. Somehow Clarisse had thought she'd get a piece of the cake too. Obviously greedy tricksters and a moping praetor were... hungry, to say the least. She heaved a sigh.

“If your future brother-in-law is going to put me into a dress, I will kick you in the balls.”

“I told you, it's a traditional, Roman wedding”, sighed Frank, waving his fork around. “No embarrassing bridesmaid-dresses. Reyna, Lou, Annabeth and Piper would be kicking as many balls as you do. No embarrassing bridesmaid-dresses. Honestly.”

“You better be, or you'll be sorry”, warned Clarisse firmly. “Now get this mess cleaned up.”

“She'll be a good mom”, whispered Connor mischievously.

“And you're grounded!”, called Clarisse as she left the living room. “For exactly that comment!”

Connor frowned and turned to his older brother Travis. “She can't ground us... right?”

“Do you really want to challenge her?”, whispered Travis back, cocking one eyebrow.

 

/break\

 

Hazel was in New Rome, wandering the streets with some of their Roman friends. They hadn't adapted to all the friends of their Greek comrades from the Giant War, they used to have friends before the war went down too. Dakota, for example, who was currently dragging Hazel, Reyna, Gwen, Leila and Nathan through his bar. The Bacchus Bar. He had insisted to provide the perfect wine for the wedding. Hazel, Gwen and Leila were already a little tipsy, giggling. Gwen, the daughter of Venus, was in the middle of her college education, training to become a teacher. Leila was a daughter of Arcus and the girlfriend of Dakota. She was a chatter-mouth, then again she was the daughter of one of the two godly messengers. She was giggling and laughing as Gwen was depicting how exactly the honeymoon would be going down. Reyna rolled her eyes affectionately while conversing with Nathan, a son of Mercury and good friend of Frank's.

“Are you looking forward to New Athens?”, prompted Reyna, sipping her wine.

“Never been to the Greek side of things”, shrugged Nathan with a grin. “Curious to see what a child of Hermes is like. Not comparable in awesomeness to us Mercury kids, but oh well.”

“If you start a prank-war on my wedding, I will kill you!”, warned Hazel seriously.

Everyone at the table started laughing. Only Dakota rolled his eyes and opened a different bottle of wine. Those fools couldn't even take wine serious, just horrible.

 

/break\

 

That night, Percy had his old chessboard out. Annabeth had given it to him in hopes of teaching him. Right now, it was used for Percy's seating arrangements. He had come to the solution of putting other gods between each of the Big Three, all gods on a separate table. There were Zeus, Hera, Hestia, Poseidon, Hades, Persephone, Demeter, Aphrodite and Chiron. Hades and Poseidon had to sit in the middle of the table, out of obvious reason. Ares and Hephaestus couldn't be bothered with this 'demigod nonsense' and 'if they'd attend every wedding of every demigod, what was next? Baptism and first days of school, or what?'. Truth was, Percy even agreed a little. Still, the family of Death had agreed to come, even including Demeter. Poseidon wouldn't miss it for the world. And with two of the Big Three there, Zeus wouldn't want to miss it either, even though he didn't want to go. Hera, as the goddess of marriage and Zeus' wife. And Hestia because, honestly, she was just the nicest goddess. Aphrodite had kind of invited herself. And Chiron had been a mentor for too long not to have him on their wedding.

But that was enough for today. Yawning widely, Percy changed into one of Nico's old shirts and curled together on the bed. Not that he would get any sleep, because there was no real Nico.


	3. Buildings (of Houses and Futures)

Chapter 2: Buildings (of Houses and Futures)

 

Nico was panting hard, turning the music up some. It was good to tune out the whining. Dipping his roller into the wall-paint again, he continued painting the walls a beautiful baby-blue.

It was the perfect house. Nico had spend weeks looking for it and in the end, had decided by address instead of looks. The Ocean Drive 13 was _the_ perfect address for a son of Hades and a son of Poseidon to live in. Especially since the Poseidonian River ran just behind their house, through their back-yard, it's origin in the Hydros Falls that filled the Tethys Lake in the Persephone Park, leading from there on throughout the city and ending in the other two lakes that New Athens had, in the Demeter Park. Ocean Drive wasn't just close to the Poseidonian River, but it was also only a five minute walk from the Persephone Park, which was perfect for young families with children too – Nico had been specifically looking for a house close to one of the two parks their city had, which was how he had found the Ocean Drive. He had looked through different houses in the Ocean Drive, but in the end, most were identical judging by the lay-out. So he chose the 13. He bought the house, without Percy's knowledge. And for the past two months, he had been secretly renovating it together with their friends. Also without Percy's knowledge. The over-hours of starting his own business were a good excuse to sneak a couple of hours per week into renovating the house.

The house had been gray. Boring, dark gray. So the last thing Nico and his merry band of handymen did was painting the exterior of the house. A perfect, soft baby-blue, because the house Percy Jackson was living in had to be in a nice shade of blue, obviously.

His merry band of handymen consisted of Frank, Connor, Travis, Malcolm, Chris, Clarisse, Grover, normally also Nyssa but she was in New Rome with Leo at the moment. Tyson too whenever he was in New Athens. Occasionally also the other girls – Annabeth, Piper, Rachel, Kayla, Lou, Miranda, Katie. Whoever had some time to spare would go to the Ocean Drive 13 to help out. Nico had made a list of everything that was to do and whoever had time dropped by, chose a task, finished it and crossed it off the list. It was a miracle that with all those people in the know, Percy truly had no clue what kind of present he was getting from Nico for their wedding day.

Obviously Nico paid for everything. Furniture, wallpapers, paint, rugs. One thing after the other though. First he had bought the paints, assigned each color to one of the rooms. The friends of theirs who had time took it to paint one of the rooms. After that came rugs and furniture. By now, it was only a matter of setting all their old and new belongings in.

The house was spacious. It was  _perfect_ . It had a large basement that Clarisse and Frank had turned into the perfect training base and weapons store, with a heavy iron door and a good lock so their future children wouldn't be able to reach the dangerous stuff.

First floor had a spacious living room and an equally spacious kitchen, both on the right half of the main door. Left was the staircase underneath which was the downstairs bathroom. There was a large dining room connected to the kitchen and on the left opposite the stairs was a storage room for food and other various items (the girls had put everything they'd need for cleaning there too).

Second floor was why Nico had really needed to buy the house. The master bedroom had its own bathroom, there was another bathroom on the floor, as well as five additional rooms. The one next to the master bedroom had been converted into an office so Nico could work from home too. Two of the other rooms had been turned into guest rooms for now and the two other rooms opposite the master bedroom had both been turned into nurseries, in all different shades of blue. Let's just say Nico was being  _very_ optimistic here. After all, Percy and Nico had already talked about their family plans and both of them wanted a large family. So four rooms for potential kids would be good, but for now, two nurseries were enough. Percy had already declared to Nico that he wanted twins, or if their first pregnancy weren't twins, then he wanted their first two children as close in age as possible, because he had always regretted to feel so alone and isolated in the Poseidon Cabin. He wanted his kids close in age so they could grow up together. They could see about further children later, maybe a few years could pass before they'd have more children and for that amount of time, guest rooms would be good. In case Nico's beloved little niece Esperanza would stay over, or one of their friends, or in the future, one of their children's friends.

The thought put a shit-eating grin onto Nico's lips. Their children. Nico's and Percy's beautiful, perfect children. He was eternally grateful to Poseidon for this ability of his chosen one. The sea was bountiful and fertile, Aphrodite herself had been born from the chasm of the ocean after Ouranos' genitals had been tossed into the ocean. The fertility of the sea manifested in all children of the sea being able to carry children, even the male ones.

“Stop thinking about screwing Jackson. Continue your work”, ordered Clarisse sternly.

“I'm not thinking about screwing him and will you stop calling him Jackson? His name will be di Angelo all too soon”, huffed Nico with a pout and continued with the wall.

Katie and Miranda laughed softly at that. They were currently prettying the front-yard and the back-yard of the house up. The most beautiful flowers – bluish-purple lilies, forget-me-nots, purple hibiscus and other flowers in a shade between blue and borderline purple – were supposed to greet Percy once Nico would show him their new home. The backyard had a tall, broad apple-tree in it and Nico had put up a swing for their hypothetical kids. One day, he would build a tree house in that tree, once their children were old enough for it. Maybe he was crazy for having all those plans in his head, but for too long, he had been afraid of being gay, of never being able to have such a thing. A normal family. He thought gays could only hide in back-alleys, never walk proud, never just... live in a pretty house and raise children. So when he had gotten together with Percy, when Percy had said 'yes', all those plans started to unfold in Nico's mind. All those plans he had never dared to dream of. A wedding, honeymoon, a family, a pretty house. Children. Own children with a partner, with his partner who he loved. That had been something he thought he  _knew_ he'd never have, being gay. But as always, Percy proved to be too perfect to be true.

“What are you going to do after the wedding?”, asked Nico, turning to Frank.

The other man turned to him too, paint-roller in one hand, but more paint on his clothes than on the roll. “What do you mean? We already live in a house together and we already have a kid. I don't really think much will change for us. We did it all in kind of the wrong order, so yeah...”

They first moved in together, then had the kid and not got married. But it had worked good for them. Leo had never been bitter about being a teen mom, he adored little Esperanza. And so did everybody else who knew the tiny Latina. Nico chuckled softly at the thought.

“Well, do you... plan on having more?”, inquired Nico. “Like, with my sister, for example.”

“We're still struggling with our restaurant, Hazel doesn't want to take a long leave of absence because of pregnancy and birth”, replied Frank, a little uncomfortable to talk to his future brother-in-law about this. “Besides, as much as we love Sparky, she's a handful.”

“That is true”, agreed Clarisse with a grunt. “If any of my kids turn out to be that troublesome, please kill me. You know _you_ and your wife will be on babysitting duty then, right di Angelo?”

“Don't call Percy my wife, Clarisse”, grunted Nico and rolled his eyes. “But yes, we know that.”

Mostly because Percy  _really_ wanted to see what tiny, thieving Clarisses would be like. He pictured them adorable, Nico pictured them scary. At any rate, it promised to be interesting.

“When are _you_ getting married, Clarisse?”, interrupted Katie suddenly. “You two have been dating longer than any others of us, yet Chris still hadn't put a ring on it. Unlike Malcolm.”

Katie and Malcolm had gotten married with the first rays of spring this year. It had been a beautiful, small ceremony, no big deal. Very natural and romantic. Clarisse grunted and rolled her eyes. Nico grinned a little and bit his tongue. Clarisse liked to state how they would never get to see her in a white prissy dress and Nico knew that was true. Half a year ago, Clarisse and Chris had sneaked out of town and to New York. They had gotten married, with only Percy as their witness. They didn't want to make a big deal out of it, it had just happened in the register office, no church, no big party or anything. As of yet, they had to tell the others. The only reason why they had done it was because everyone had gotten into the wedding-plans mode – Frank, Hazel and Leo, Nico and Percy, Malcolm and Katie. All this talk about future and children had affected Clarisse in a way. At the very least, she wanted to ensure that they belonged together. That if one of them died, their shared house and belongings would go to the other. After all, they were still demigods, who died young.

“If you need to know, we're celebrating our six months anniversary in two weeks”, pressed Clarisse out. “There, now you know. Chris and I got hitched without all of you sneezing into your tissues and sobbing like little girls. Oh, don't give me that look, girl.”

Katie huffed, a little hurt in her pride, and turned away to pay attention to another unfinished task. Clarisse rolled her eyes, ignoring it. It didn't matter to her what others thought of her.

 

/break\

 

“Percy, baby. What are you doing there?”, asked Sally curiously.

She held a cup of hot chocolate in her hands. Two more days. She knew that tonight, Percy would go on his bachelor party, tomorrow he'd sleep through his handover and the day after that, he would be a married man. So Sally was curious why Percy wasn't getting changed for his bachelor party yet. Percy looked up confused, clinging to two framed pictures. Sally tilted her head and sat down on Percy's bed, taking a look at the pictures. She cooed softly at the beautiful photos. One was of Sally having a maybe a year old Percy cradled to her chest. The other was a black and white photograph of three people, wearing clothes from the thirties. A gorgeous Italian woman with a four-years-old Bianca and an two-years Nico on her lap.

“It's ridiculous”, mumbled Percy and blushed a bit. “I'm just... thinking. How our kids may look like. I mean, we were both pretty adorable little kids.”

“So your children will be even more adorable”, concluded Sally amused, kissing his temple.

“Probably”, nodded Percy in agreement, grinning a little.

“Have you thought about names already?”, asked Sally curiously, leaning against the bed-frame. “I know when I first discovered that I was pregnant with you, I've been toying with names for weeks.”

“I would like to name our first child Bianca Maria, if it's a girl. Lucas Paul if it's a boy, but I don't know if Nico would be fine with naming our child after Luke”, murmured Percy with a frown. “But I want to name our second girl after you, mom. Really. I just... I think that with the family that Nico lost, it has a symbolic worth that this is a new start for him, that we are his family now, you know?”

“I think they're both very beautiful names”, smiled Sally softly. “And who knows? Maybe it's twin girls. Then I'd get my first grandchild to be named after me after all.”

Percy laughed at that and nodded. Whatever the gender, as long as his children were happy and healthy, he would be happy too. Though he had to admit, if only to himself, he really wanted a little boy with chubby, olive-skinned cheeks and Nico's messy curls.

 

/break\

 

“Who is the happiest, most beautiful and perfect baby on this planet? Yes, you are. Yes, you are”, cooed Leo as he was laying on the ground in front of Esperanza. “My little Sparky.”

Esperanza was laying on her back while Leo kissed and tickled her stomach. Leo really hoped that Nico and Percy were going to hurry with the baby-making because Leo wanted Esperanza to get a playmate. She was already one and a half years old and Leo wanted for their friends to make some babies too so Esperanza could play with them. He didn't want her to be lonely.

“Mo, pa?”, asked the Latina and looked around.

“Mommy and papa are alright, we'll see them soon, baby girl”, sighed Leo with a pout.

“How can you be so adorable when you pout?”, asked Jake amused, ruffling his curls.

“Say, where do you want to go to for your honeymoon?”, asked Nyssa to change the topic.

“Everywhere”, shrugged Leo with a small grin. “Japan. China. Maybe we'll meet Nico and Percy when we're in Germany. France next and Greece will be our last stop. Five weeks in total.”

“You have a lot planned there”, stated Will skeptically, looking up from his book.

“Well, Sparky can walk by now. All too soon, all our vacations will be to family-friendly beaches, will all-inclusive hotels and kiddies-club”, joked Leo with a half-grin. “We have an arrangement with Hades, well Pluto actually. We take Sparky with us for the first and the last week, Hades takes her for the three weeks in the middle so we get some privacy too.”

“That's awfully nice of him”, observed Shane stunned. “Our dad wouldn't do that.”

“Our father has like two dozen or so kids that we know of”, snorted Leo and rolled his eyes. “He really doesn't have the time to tend to all of us like a real dad. Hades only has two children and he has cared about them even a hundred years ago, after all he had tried to keep Nico and his sister Bianca safe, hiding them in the underworld, but he couldn't, so he brought them to the Lotus Hotel. He cares about his kids, because he only has those two.”

“Enough babbling, go and get changed for your bachelor party”, ordered Nyssa with a grin.

 

/break\

 

Nico groaned as he stood under the shower that evening. He was exhausted, but it was also a good feeling. The house was finished. It was ready for Nico and Percy to move in, to start their new life and their family there. He really hoped Percy would be happy about it. Still, right now he was really far too exhausted to even  _ think _ about a bachelor party. Besides, he didn't want one anyway.

He had explicitly told his friends that he didn't want a bachelor party, because he didn't see a point in it. The only person he wanted to see naked was Percy, so why go to a strip-club? But Jason  _ insisted _ on dragging his sorry ass to a strip-club, at least once in his life. If they would have Percy on a pole, dancing and shedding clothes, yes, Nico would totally go for that, but there wasn't much appeal in anyone else. Sure, he saw hot guys too and recognized their hotness. He had jerked off thinking about celebrities and other boys from camp too before he had gotten together with Percy, but there honestly was only Percy left for him now. No one else would ever live up to what Percy was giving him, had given him. But he was only the groom, so what did he have to say in this? Rolling his eyes, he turned the water off to get changed.

 

/break\

 

Hazel knew the boys all had trouble with their little arrangement. It was adorable, she could picture Nico sitting on the couch, sulking like the loner goth boy she had first met years ago. Or Frank, whining and emptying Clarisse's fridge. Percy knew how to busy himself while missing Nico, he was probably so obsessive with finishing the wedding plans to make everything perfect. And she knew exactly that her little firebug was projecting his longing onto Esperanza, compensating for missing Frank and Hazel by cuddling and coddling their baby girl.

She was doing fine. If she was being honest, she even enjoyed it a little. Not that she didn't love Frank and Leo and Esperanza, but Frank was a snorer and Leo was a blanket-hogger and Esperanza was still only a toddler, who liked to scream at night and keep them awake. It was kind of blissful to just lay in their large bed, all alone, and sleep through a whole night without freezing because someone stole her blanket, or either Frank or Esperanza waking her with loud noises.

But moments like this right now made her miss them terribly. She was sitting on the couch, all alone. The house was eerily silent. No laughter from Leo, or explosions from his experiments, no giggling from Esperanza, or animal-sounds from Frank and Esperanza while he taught her how to shift – the girl had been able to turn into a kitten before she could walk. No feet running over their floor, no voices, no nothing. It was only her and that was kind of sad.

It also made her remember just how much her family meant to her. She would never want to miss them, not a single one of them. Even if they hadn't planned Esperanza, she had enriched their lives so much. She was their daughter, even if Hazel wasn't her biological parent, because the boys she loved were and that made her Hazel's daughter too, blood be damned.

To distract herself, she had started a little something. She was stitching a baby-blanket for Esperanza, out of fine material, with golden embroidery of little dragons. The centerpiece of the blanket was a stitched version of their family tree, as small as he was for now. But it was a good work to distract her from missing her family and it calmed her a little. It was something her mother had taught her too, so it was also maybe a little sentimental of her.

She loved her mother, but Marie had never given Hazel the love or childhood that she had deserved, so Hazel had sworn it to herself to give Esperanza everything the girl needed to be a happy child. Never to be treated like an outsider, like a cursed soul. She promised her baby girl never to be greedy, to never put her own needs and desires before her daughter's life.

And still, even with the curse she had to bear because of her mother, even with her early death thanks to her mother, even with all the bad memories, she regretted it horribly that Marie Levesque would not be there on the happiest day of Hazel's life.

 

/break\

 

Frank was sitting with Clarisse and Chris, each of them nursing an own beer. The work at the di Angelo house had one upside: Frank was too exhausted to complain or mope. He was just glad to sit and drink something cool. They had been carrying around couches and put up the beds in the guest rooms and even painted the outside walls of the house. Everything to make it perfect for Percy.

Frank smiled faintly at that. Percy was one of his best friends and he was glad that the boy who literally had nothing when Frank had first met him – no memories, thus no friends or family, no one he remembered who loved him, no worldly possessions, not even an address – now had everything. A loving soon-to-be husband, a beautiful new home, a bunch of friends who were willing to sacrifice afternoon after afternoon to help with this surprise present for Percy.

Soon, that friend would be his family. Well, in an extended way, he already was. In an extended way, they all were family. Still, with the way they grew up at their camps and with the wars, some were closer family than others. Frank had a lot of half-siblings out there, but Clarisse was the only one who truly felt like family to him and he knew that Hazel and Nico were brother and sister, no 'half-' required, not for them. Percy would marry Nico, while Frank would marry Hazel and Leo.


	4. Celebrations (of Bachelors and Bachelorettes)

Chapter 3: Celebrations (of Bachelors and Bachelorettes)

 

Leo was having the time of his life. It was hard, having a bachelor party when two of his best friends were having their own party and two other of his best friends were the ones he was getting married to. But they had managed to split up their friends to give each of the five an individual bachelor-party. And Leo had gotten Piper, so he was happy. She was his best friend. Sure, he would have liked to have Jason with him too, but Jason was Nico's best man so he attended Nico's bachelor-party. And it was fine, because Leo knew if Jason would have been involved, he would right now be in a strip-club and feel uncomfortable. Instead, he was dancing with Piper, both of them already tipsy. Leo had been taken hostage by Piper, Jake, Nyssa, Shane, Will and Austin. They were currently in the _Silenus Club_ , basically the only place to party in New Athens. But demigods sure knew how to party. Leo was having a lot of fun, even though he missed Frank, Hazel, Jason and Percy a lot and wished they would be there too (not Nico. Nico was a party-pooper and if he was there, Percy was no fun either because he was too busy sitting on Nico's lap and having his tongue down the Ghost King's throat). But since all five of them had their bachelor-party on the same day, they had to 'divide and conquer', as Will had put it (they had been living in New Rome for too long). And it was great, Leo had his beloved siblings and his beloved Piper.

“I can't believe my little lion cub will be a married man soon”, sighed Piper with a pout.

She had her arms around his neck as they swayed to the loud music – the newest remix of the muses. Leo grinned and leaned in, resting his forehead on her shoulder. She was his oldest friend. She had been his only friend before Hera had screwed up their memories and brought them to Camp Half-Blood. But she, she had been the only one who had loved him before he was a firebug.

“I can't wait for it”, whispered Leo softly. “I can't wait to have everything I always wanted.”

“I don't know”, frowned Piper thoughtful. “I mean, you're living together, you have a kid... what kind of difference does marriage make, really?”

“That the reason why you haven't put a ring on it yet?”, teased Leo curiously.

“That and all the stress”, shrugged Piper and sighed. “Building New Athens, figuring all the things out, hospital, schools, public places like those, finding jobs and homes for all the demigods. You have no idea how much work went into raising a whole city from scratch one. And once her job settled at least _a little_ , I started the DPS with Nico and Lou.”

“How can you be too busy for love?”, asked Leo seriously. “You love Annabeth. How can you be too busy to make her your wife? And what about a family? Isn't that the point of the Demigod Protective Service? To find good homes for orphans? You and Annabeth would be wonderful mothers. Don't wait until it's too late. Don't regret not having a family.”

Piper frowned at that. She adored Esperanza, that was true. And having a child with Annabeth?

“You. Sit down and _drink_ ”, ordered Nyssa as she pulled them apart. “You look upset. No looking upset today. We're celebrating our little firebug today! It's a _cheerful_ day, you hear me?”

Piper huffed amused and sat down with the other boys while Nyssa danced with Leo. Shane scooted over to make room for her, squeezing Austin in between him and Will. The younger son of Apollo made a sound of protest until he got handed another drink. Will didn't even notice, he was too busy making out with his boyfriend. Jake couldn't leave his hands off Will, thanks to the leather pants the blonde was wearing. No, Jake really couldn't hold back.

“I got a text from Lace”, pointed Shane out, grinning a very stupid grin.

“How's my sister doing?”, asked Piper, nudging him. “She's with...”

“Hazel. Mitch and Lacy are with Hazel”, replied Austin, blushing a little.

“Why are you blushing? What are they doing?”, asked Piper, nudging the son of Apollo.

She knew that Austin was dating Mitchell and that Shane was dating Lacy and both boys had horribly embarrassed blushes on their faces at the moment. They knew something she didn't.

 

/break\

 

Lacy was giggling as she stared at the reply from her boyfriend Shane _By everything!_. She tugged on Mitchell's sleeve, getting his attention. Which was hard, because he was currently very fascinated by a giant, blue dildo. He blinked a couple of times when he looked at his sister.

“What did Austin tell you to buy?”, whispered Lacy with a grin.

“He said I should just buy what I like, he'd appreciate the surprise”, shrugged Mitchell.

“I _need_ those handcuffs!”, exclaimed Gwen and pushed past her two Greek half-siblings.

Mitchell and Lacy laughed as Gwen held the cuffs up triumphantly. All of this had been her idea, actually. A toy-party. Currently, Hazel's house looked like a sex-shop and the seven of them were looking through the goods and placing orders. Aside from Gwen, Lacy and Mitchell, there were also Kayla, Leila and Ella. Though the only thing that had interested Ella so far were the books (she was currently reading  _50 Shades of Grey_ ). Leila, the Roman daughter of the Rainbow Goddess, was currently gathering a collection of differently colored dildos, to complete the rainbow.

“Oh, shut up”, huffed Leila as Kayla giggled at her. “You lesbians aren't the only ones using those in the bedroom. Dakota does appreciate a little change every once in a while.”

“And for 'once in a while' do you need seven dildos?”, teased Hazel, testing a whip.

“I don't even want to know what you need that for”, laughed Kayla and shook her head.

“For Leo. Obviously.”, smirked Hazel wickedly. “I haven't seen my little firebug in nearly a week, our wedding night needs to be very special. After all, he'll be legally _mine_ then.”

“Somehow marriage sounds more like slave-trade when you talk about it”, stated Leila.

Hazel just offered her long-time friend a broad grin and a shrug. Kayla rolled her eyes and turned her attention to a double-dildo for her and Nyssa. Nice. But it was good her girlfriend wasn't here, because Nyssa would throw a fit if she saw the kind of toys Hazel was buying for Leo. Those things were just nothing anyone wanted to know about their siblings.

“Oh my gosh, that is so cute!”, exclaimed Hazel and dropped the whip when she saw a pet-set.

It was complete, with a butt-plug with a tail attached to it, cute puppy-ears to be clipped onto the hair, a collar, a leash, even a pet-bowl in red.  _That_ was so going to happen.

“Where exactly is your daughter?”, questioned Gwen curiously.

“You know how much Sally and Paul want a grandchild. We figured we'd lend them our kid for the night”, grinned Hazel. “So all of us can enjoy our bachelor-parties without worrying about her.”

“That is so sweet”, smiled Kayla softly. “I can actually see Paul and Sally preparing a baby-room while Percy and Nico are on their honeymoon, like 'So, how long until you give us our grandchild?'. I have to confess though, I'm curious about the little Jackson di Angelos myself.”

“They'd be so cute”, cooed Mitchell and sighed. “Like, total little heart-breakers.”

“How about we take it one step at a time? First the adorable babies and later on then the heart-breaking, okay?”, grunted Leila amused. “Besides, kids of our ambassador of Pluto, they got to be badass. Percy's genes would help there too, but he'd ruin it with his puppy-like cuteness.”

“You're already brewing up potential children for them”, laughed Lacy. “Let's wait until they get back from the honeymoon with that, huh? Let's see what they bring back from Germany.”

“Okay, girls. I need your help here”, interrupted Hazel as she looked through the adorable pet-set.

“Why?”, asked Kayla reluctantly.

“I need one of you to take a picture of this and send it to Frank. He has to know what kind of awesome things I have planned for our little firebug”, declared Hazel. “Please?”

“I'll take a picture and send it to Nate so he can send show it to Frank”, sighed Gwen in defeat.

She pulled her phone out and snapped a picture of the toy-set.

 

/break\

 

Nathan grunted annoyed when his phone buzzed. He didn't need the distraction. His Greek half-brothers were sneaky, better than he would have thought from Greeks. Not that he had any prejudices against Greeks, but he just knew that Mercury kids were superior. That was before he had sat down together with three sons of Hermes for a poker-game.

“Why did I agree to this?”, groaned Frank as he yet again lost a game.

“Because I'm your best man, man”, stated Nathan with a broad grin. “And there's no better way to go out than with a good cigar, a good whiskey and a straight game of poker.”

“I gotta agree with your Roman buddy there”, grunted Clarisse pleased, puffing on her cigar.

Frank huffed and slumped in his chair. Sure, it was nice and all, but playing poker against not just Clarisse and Dakota, but also Nathan, Chris, Travis and Connor – how did he stand a chance against all those cheaters? Sure, Dakota was already too wasted to think straight, but the four children of Hermes/Mercury were not playing a fair game. Still, it was nice. Back at camp, Frank had spend a lot of time with Dakota and Nathan, but then came the Greeks and he felt as though their whole life had started to resolve around the Greeks. It was good to know the other boys still had his back.

“Don't be such a pansy, brother”, warned Clarisse with a glare. Deal the cards.”

“But first take a look at this picture Gwen just send me”, grinned Nathan wickedly.

Frank grunted confused and grabbed Nathan's phone to take a look. A complete puppy-pet-play-set with a little text under the picture – _Show Frank. Hazel bought it 4 Leo_. Frank's face lit up with an incredibly stupid grin at the thought of Leo dressed up as a puppy. Oh, he really missed Hazel and Leo. But it seemed that Hazel had very special plans for their wedding-night.

“Oh, that look on his face says it all. He's having a dirty mind right about now”, stated Travis.

He was grinning broadly and nudging his younger brother. Connor just grinned a little.

“I already feel bad for Leo”, muttered Connor teasingly.

“What about you two anyway?”, slurred Dakota, pouring himself another whiskey. “How come you're both still single? No pretty Greeks around anymore?”

“Since Nico, Hazel and Frank are gonna tie the cute ones down for good soon, nope”, replied Travis nonchalantly. “But whatever. Not everyone resolves their lives around love.”

“Your own loss, big brother”, replied Chris, throwing a short glance at Clarisse.

“Don't get sappy with me”, warned Clarisse, blushing just the tiniest bit and glaring when the Stolls snickered. “Shut up, both of you. I can turn your one week house-arrest into two weeks.”

“You can't ground us, Clarisse! We don't even live here!”, exclaimed Connor.

“Yeah, because I want to keep you locked up in here. No. In your house. You're not allowed out for a week because I can't stand to see your faces all the time”, grunted Clarisse with a leveled glare.

“They would do good to listen to her”, whispered Chris over to Nathan.

“Yeah, I know that feeling. Reyna is a hard-ass too”, chuckled Nathan amused.

 

/break\

 

“Ha—atchu.”

Jason cocked one eyebrow and turned to look at his girlfriend. Reyna just shrugged. Someone somewhere had been talking about her. The pretty, blonde stripper in front of them was more interesting than her sneezing. He had a keen resemblance to Jason, now that Reyna thought about it. Grinning amused, she put a dollar-bill into the guy's golden pants.

“Why are _you_ having fun?!”, complained Nico and made a face, glaring at Reyna.

“Oh, you don't get to complain. At least you're a gay guy. What am I supposed to do here?”, grunted Lou and downed another drink. “Half-naked guys, grinding against each other. Gah.”

Octavian snickered, looking far too pleased to be true, which was suspicious for Nico. “Why are you even here, Simmons? This is my bachelor-party. You don't like me.”

“Don't sell yourself short, ambassador of Pluto”, hummed Octavian, eyes fixed on the dancer. “You want me to be the priest on your wedding. I demand to get a lap-dance for that and if you refuse to give me Percy for that, at least pay for one at this establishment.”

“Why did you insist on dragging him along, Rachel?”, hissed Nico with a glare.

“Because I adore your bickering”, replied the Oracle of Delphi with a pleased grin. “Don't you?”

“Oh, completely”, agreed Thalia next to her. “Oh come on, lighten up some, cousin.”

“I find it highly inappropriate to look at other, naked guys when I promised myself to Percy.”

“Boring”, chorused Lou, Jason, Reyna, Rachel and Thalia at once.

“And very old-fashioned”, added Octavian bored. “The lap-dance, if you'd please?”

Nico grunted and crossed his arms over his chest, pouting. He didn't want to look at other guys getting naked if all he wanted to see was Percy getting naked. Or even clothed, right now he really just wanted Percy back. He found the whole establishment distasteful and this tradition of watching others getting naked before you marry the love of your life, what was the point of that? If he still had the desire to be with others, he shouldn't marry Percy. But he wants Percy and only Percy.

“Does any of you know what Percy is even doing?”, asked Nico thoughtful.

“Underwater picnic”, replied Rachel and huffed. “It's why I chose your party over his. Not that I completely love you, Nikki. But a picnic? I'd rather look at naked guys.”

“Underwater picnic? How does that work?”, asked Thalia confused.

“Daddy dearest used some godly magic”, shrugged Reyna. “Or that's what Percy told me.”

“If there is a merman-version of my Percy swimming around out there while I'm stuck in here, I will see to it that every time you try to have sex a zombie will interrupt you, Grace”, warned Nico.

“Don't worry your pretty head”, cooed Lou, ruffling his curls. “I ordered Randa to make videos and photos of the party. After all, I want to see Miranda as a little mermaid too.”

“Thank you. At least I have one friend here”, huffed Nico, still looking like he was pouting.

He'd still have preferred a show of merman Percy to this farce.

 

/break\

 

“This is so, so, so beautiful!”

Grover chuckled, despite himself. He was still struggling with having a fish-tail instead of his goat-legs, but Percy was happy like a fish in water. Literally. The blue fish-tail really suited him as he swam fast eights through the ocean. Grover turned toward the one who had come up with this special bachelor-party and patted the big guy's back.

“This was a brilliant idea, Tyson”, pointed Grover out. “Haven't seen him that happy since they got engaged. This really means a lot to Percy, being a little mermaid.”

“Merman, G-man!”, protested Percy and sped up to them, sticking his tongue out.

“Will you calm down now and join us down here?”, called Katie annoyed.

She and her younger sister Miranda had chosen a beautiful coral reef to have their picnic in. The two were setting the picnic together with the children of Athena. Annabeth's eyes were sweeping from one to the other, analyzing silently. This was pretty amazing, having the chance to swim the ocean like that, to have a close look at mermen and mermaids like this.

“Smile and wave!”, ordered Miranda as she pointed her diver-camera at them.

“This will be fun!”, declared Tyson as he joined them and helped unpacking the food.

A sheet of air was wrapped around the food, protecting it from the water. Grover groaned delighted as he took an enchilada out and took a bite right away. He knew waiting for Percy had no sense, that boy was too obsessed with his tail right about now. Rightfully so. Children of Poseidon were fast swimmers anyway, but as a merman, Percy was even faster. It was completely different from when he normally took a walk on the sea bed. The only thing to make this more perfect would be for Nico to be there too. The thought of Nico as a merman made Percy blush heavily. Mh, now there went a wedding-present idea. Maybe if he gave his dad the puppy-eyes?

“Thanks, guys”, smiled Percy as he got comfortable with the others. “This is amazing.”

“We thought so”, grinned Malcolm, nudging the other. “You and Nico are up for the big adventure on your honeymoon, we figured you'd appreciate something calm and nice.”

Percy smiled at the blonde. They may not have been close during their camp-days, but at university, Malcolm had been a great tutor whenever Percy had some kind of problems and he had shared a lot of his classes with Miranda. He had come a long way since Tartarus, when he had thought he had failed as a friend – for Calypso, for Bob, for Damasen. But then they won the war and he put more effort into his friendships, tried nearly forcefully to be a good friend. Until Nico had called him out on his bull and told him that what he was doing now wasn't good, that a good friend was there because he wanted to and not because he felt like he ought to be there. From then on, he relaxed a little and his friendships _actually_ started to blossom again.

“Those corals are truly lovely”, sighed Katie, looking around in amazement. “I understand the appeal of the sea. Why don't you spend your honeymoon down here?”

“Because it's not Nico's scene. He barely tolerates to swim in the sea, but being that deep down for a long period of time? I'm not even going to request that of him”, chuckled Percy and shook his head. “No, I'll continue enjoying the sea with my awesome, little brother.”

Tyson looked mighty proud at that. And that was what this was about. Percy had wanted to spend time with his family – and his friends too were his family. After all, soon he'd start his own family.

 

/break\

 

The rest of Percy's family was currently on babysitting duty in New York. Leo wasn't the only one who had dumped his daughter at the Blofisses'. Esperanza was giggling delighted as she pushed a car around, chasing after the car Danny was pushing. The little daughter of Apollo was five years now and she liked playing big sister with Esperanza.

“They're adorable”, whispered Sally from where she sat on the couch, watching them.

“They are”, agreed Paul, with the fire-extinguisher next to him. “But if Esperanza catches fire one more time, I will interrupt Leo's bachelor-party. I can't deal with that.”

Fire would be the least of their worries, because Danny was pulling Esperanza after her to the guest room. There was a ton of stuffed animals on the bed – all thanks to her daddy Octavian.

“You can shift like your dad, right?”, asked Danny curiously, earning a confused look from Esperanza. “Turn into animals. Can you do a bunny? Like this. Do a bunny!”

Esperanza's large, almond-eyes blinked a couple of times as she took the fluffy, white bunny and turned it around in her tiny hands. The next time she blinked, there was a white bunny instead of the little Latina. Danny giggled delighted and grabbed the bunny.

“Granny Sally, look!”, exclaimed Danny and ran up to them.

“I told your parents only kids, no pets”, groaned Paul annoyed. “Give me the bunny, Danny.”

“But it's Sparky”, frowned Danny confused, hugging the bunny.

“Percy told me that Frank could turn into animals and I've heard that Esperanza could do it too, but... how do we turn the little darling back into a human?”, muttered Sally mortified. “Please, Danny, give me the cute, little bunny. We don't want anything to happen to it, right?”

Danny frowned, now even more confused. Why should anything happen to her fluffy friend? She grabbed a picture-book instead and curled together on the couch. Adults were weird.


	5. Gifts (of the Ocean and the Underworld)

Chapter 4: Gifts (of the Ocean and the Underworld)

It was a little strange for Sally. Not just to be in the city only meant to be entered by demigods, or to bind a girdle around Percy's tunic in old, Roman tradition, as mothers did for their daughters on the bride's wedding day, not any of those things. No, to see his son completely still and without him saying a word. Honestly, Sally was pretty sure Percy wasn't even breathing.

"Honey, you look like you're having cold feet", pointed Sally out as she finished the ice-blue girdle.

Percy's tunic was white, blending into black down toward Percy's feet. To symbolize the underworld which he was marrying into. Silver embroidery ran along the seams of the tunic, making it look rich and valuable. The girdle was blue, but such a soft, light color that it fit quite well. Percy's hair was made up in curls and adored by aquamarine-shards, sapphire-shards and blue pearls.

"No. No cold feet. Just... pure fear", muttered Percy and made a face. "Father, Lord Hades and Lord Zeus are all here to attend our wedding. It scarcely goes well when all three are in one room. I'm afraid this wedding will turn into a battle. But I don't have cold feet. I love Nico and I can't wait to be his, or for him to be mine. I'm just afraid of... everything else, I guess."

"You will do well and you will live", whispered Sally reassuringly, kissing Percy's head.

The two of them weren't alone in the tent though. There was also Leo, who was even more silent than Percy, if that was possible at this point. Though out of different reasons. Ever since Sally had entered the tent and started to tie Percy's girdle, Leo had sat on a chair and stared at his own. His robes were nearly identical with Percy's, just that his embroidery was golden, his girdle was a light shade of red and his hair was put up with ruby-shards, garnet-shards and pink pearls.

"If you would be so kind as to let go of that now?", asked Sally amused, tugging on the girdle.

"Mh?", grunted Leo confused and looked up at the brunette woman.

"You have to let go, or else I can't tie it", smiled Sally kindly.

Leo stared up at her like a lost puppy. Which he was, honestly. Percy had two fathers attending his wedding – Poseidon and Paul – while Hephaestus couldn't spare the time to attend Leo's. Granted, Hephaestus had dozens of children, unlike Poseidon who only had Percy. And getting attached to them all, seeing them grow old and die, or simply die without ever having the chance to grow old, Sally understood why the gods tried not to get attached. Thousands of years of watching your children die, it would drive any parent insane. Staying away from the children was probably the only way the gods could keep going on. Nonetheless, Leo was all alone right now. He also didn't have a mother to tie his girdle, as tradition had it. Which was why Leo was so quiet and sad at this moment. And Sally couldn't watch. Leo was a sweet boy and Sally would not sit and watch him being sad on his wedding-day. Not while Sally was still around.

"Your mother... would be very proud of the young man you have become, Leo", started Sally softly as she began to tie the girdle. "She... may miss this very important day in your life, but as long as Percy, Paul and I are around, you will always have a family with us, don't forget that."

She leaned down and kissed his forehead, smiling sadly when she noticed the single tear running down Leo's cheek. He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tightly. She smiled and returned the hug. Percy grinned as he watched his mother and not-quite-brother.

"Besides, today you're officially forming your own family", grinned Percy. "Now cheer up, lion cub. If you're crying on my wedding, I will kick your ass."

/break\

Each of them had three appointed wedding court. Witnesses. Bridesmaids and best men alike. Nico and Frank were already standing at the altar, in front of Octavian. At Frank's side were Clarisse, Dakota and Nathan, spreading out in a line, while on Nico's side, Lou, Jason and Reyna were standing, also spreading out in a line into the other direction so their group was forming a half-circle in front of the wedding community. The guests were sitting on cushions on white wooden chairs, facing them in excitement. The first bride to be brought in was Hazel, hanging off Hades' arm as her father went to give her away. Right behind them walked her wedding court – Annabeth, Gwen and Leila. They came to stand in front of Frank, where Hades quite reluctantly let go of her. Her court joined Frank's. Everybody fawned over how beautiful she looked in her robes – identical to those of Percy and Leo, but purely black, with golden embroidery, her girdle (tied by Persephone) was purple, the amethyst-shards in her hair matching. Next entered Poseidon, looking a little upset to be giving Percy away to someone – anyone, really. The wedding court following them considered of Rachel, Grover and a more than proud Tyson. Percy's face was heated as he came to stand in front of Nico, who looked like such a hot Roman in his all-black and silver robes. The son of Hades offered him a smile as he took Percy's hand. Last to join was Leo, who looked incredibly happy that Paul had offered to give him away – as part of their family. Piper, Jake and Nyssa followed them. The wedding courts wore robes in colors matching the respective bride or groom. All give of them grew giddy as they stood in front of Octavian.

"Let's get this over with", sighed Octavian, just to get elbowed by a glaring Rachel. "Ouch. I meant to say, we gathered here today to bless the union between Niccoló di Angelo and Perseus Jackson, as well as the union between Frank Zhang, Hazel Levesque and Leo Valdez..."

Honestly, Percy had no idea what else Octavian said, because he was staring so deeply into Nico's eyes that he had gotten completely lost in them. His nerves had gotten the better out of him, so the kiss startled him a great deal. Apparently, he had missed out on most of it. But oh, how much he had missed kissing Nico. Smiling softly, he wrapped his arms around Nico's neck.

"Perseus di Angelo", breathed Nico against Percy's lips. "Now how does that sound, amore?"

"Like a dream come true", smiled Percy brightly, pulling Nico into another kiss.

"Way better than Leo Zhang", called Leo from next to them, laughing.

"Leo Levesque sounds far better. I've been telling you right from the start", huffed Hazel.

"Now it's too late for those discussions. You're both Zhangs now", grinned Frank broadly.

/break\

Two tables were facing one another. The table with the engaged couples and the table with the gods.

The two sets of newly weds – Leo, Frank, Hazel, Nico and Percy – alongside what little family was there to come and attend. Paul, Sally, Tyson and his fiance Ella.

Them opposite – in this very order – sat Aphrodite, Demeter, Persephone, Hades, Poseidon, Zeus, Hera, Hestia and Chiron. This way, Nico was facing Hades, Percy was facing his own father, while he had placed Zeus opposite his stepfather Paul, to make Zeus feel like close part of the family.

The tables of the other guests were placed in a circle surrounding those two long tables.

The first ones to sit down were Leo, Percy, Nico, Hazel and Frank, accompanied by the cheers of their friends and family. Paul, Sally, Tyson and Ella followed close by, all busy hugging the five newly weds. Sally was glowing with pride as she pulled Leo and Percy – both 'her boys', as she had pressed out under sobs – into a bone-crushing hug. Percy was smiling a blinding smile as he felt Nico's hand rest on his thigh, both leaning in so closely, their arms were pressed against each other. All Percy really wanted was to lean in and keep kissing Nico _everywhere_ and just lay in his arms. But the wedding included a feast and a gifting ceremony.

The gods approached, one by one. First came Aphrodite, beautiful as ever and at least respectful enough not to wear white, together with Demeter. Both goddesses smiled kindly at them and took their seats. Chiron and Hestia came next and at at the farthest end of the table, also offering kind smiles to the newly weds. Zeus and Hera sat down beside Hestia after a short nod in greeting. They were followed by Persephone and Hades, though while Persephone sat down next to her mother, Hades instead stepped between the two tables, standing in front of his children.

"Seeing as it is the wedding of my children, I bear gifts", announced Hades, effectively shutting everyone else up, mostly so because of the sudden darkness that surrounded the god as he flicked his wrist. "To my daughter Hazel and her husbands, for a future yet to come..."

Three little spheres started to form in his hand, colorful and glowing and utterly beautiful. Yet no one aside from Hazel, Nico and Hades knew what they truly were. Hazel's eyes widened as she recognized the soul of her mother. Marie Levesque. Her own mother, yes, she recognized her soul, even though death was less her realm. So it was only due to guessing that Hazel knew what the other two spheres were, while Nico, even without having known the women in their past life, instantly knew who they were. Marie Levesque, Emily Zhang and Esperanza Valdez. Hazel's eyes teared as she realized what it meant. The spheres glowed brighter for a second before vanishing. A promise. A promise of three daughters, somewhere in their future. A promise that the souls of their deceased mothers would have a chance at a happy and longer life.

"What was that?", whispered Leo confused, leaning over Frank to tug on Hazel's sleeve.

While Hazel leaned over to explain it to her husbands, Hades continued to produce another sphere, though this one so black as though it was swallowing light itself. "And to my son Nico, who has always been faithful to me and the underworld, for a future soon to come."

Nico's jaw tightened, which concerned Percy. Because he couldn't know that it was so Nico would keep from crying. Four years ago, he had gone to the underworld to find her, but she had been gone, had decided to try for rebirth. He had given up on ever finding her again. It moved him dearly that their father had kept her soul safe so she would be reborn into the right family. Hades knew from Nico that Nico and Percy planned on starting a family a few months or so into their wedding. And now Hades returned Bianca's soul to the di Angelo family.

"Thank you, father", whispered Nico softly. "This is a... generous gift. We appreciate it."

"This one is for you. Poseidon and I have something for your wife", corrected Hades amused.

Poseidon grunted annoyed as he stepped up beside his older brother. " _Husband_."

"As you wish, brother", chuckled Hades teasingly, producing a silver skull ring with sapphire-eyes.

"Uhm, I already kinda got one like that?", offered Percy confused, showing his wedding-ring.

It was the sign of the underworld and it was the ring with which Nico had asked for his hand. Percy had never been one for fancy jewelry and he found it ridiculous to waste money that could go onto a college fond for their future children, or be invested in something other useful, in a second set of rings, so Nico and Percy had agreed to keep the engagement-rings as wedding-bands.

"Put it on and turn it around your finger once", ordered Poseidon tenderly.

Percy obeyed and gasped when the ring turned into a mighty sword. The grip was silver, perfect fit for his hand, a sapphire-knob at the end of the hilt. A skull sat at the middle of the handle, with tridents facing it from either side. The blade was pitch-black – Stygian-iron. Its edge was sharpened to look like waves, washing away at the dangerous metal. It was magnificent.

"The handle is special, allowing you to wield it even though you're not a child of the underworld", explained Hades. "I provided the iron, your father the silver and... your brother forged it. Only a very cunning cyclops could master forging a sword made of such opposing metals."

Percy smiled as he saw Tyson's chest swelling with pride at that. "It's... beautiful. I thank you all very much for it and I will honor it. Does... it have a name?"

"Skotelnos Thalassa, we thought it an... appropriate name", smirked Poseidon.

"The Dark Sea", whispered Percy with a grin. "Thank you, very much."

Hades nodded shortly and sat down next to his wife, while Poseidon hugged Percy briefly and continued on through the lines. "You, you don't get to ask for a gift, Nico di Angelo. You already got the most precious thing I could give away. My son."

"Yes, Lord Poseidon, and I will be eternally grateful for that. I promise you, I will always protect your son, cherish him and love him", nodded Nico hastily, one arm around Percy's waist.

"You'd do good to do so, because otherwise you may... be lost at sea", warned Poseidon before waking past Nico and standing in front of the threesome. "Now, I do have a special gift for the three of you. Percy tells me that you have a little bit of an... issue with fire. I happen to be the God of Water. For Leo, I have this pendant. It's made of a special and rare coral and, even though your fire is powerful when you wield it, I hear that you sometimes have trouble controlling its emotional link to you. This pendant will help you channeling your fire. For Hazel, I have the same pendant. Give it to the daughter that is not yours by blood, but that you love with a true mother's heart. To keep the little one and her surroundings safe. And for Frank, I have this cloth, woven from sea-foam by the most cunning mermaids there are. I heard you have a piece of wood that you'd prefer if it stayed unburnt. This cloth can not be penetrated by fire of any sorts."

"T—Thank you, Lord Poseidon", stammered Frank, Hazel and Leo, all stunned into silence.

Now that had been the heavy part of the party. After that, Percy and Leo went to cut the cake and everyone lightened up some. Food was delicious and plenty, the wine was the best Dionysus could offer – brought from Olympus by the gods who had come to attend. There was laughter and dance and _a lot_ of making out once the muses started their singing.

"This is all very beautiful, but... I want to be alone with you", whispered Percy into Nico's ear as they whirled around the dance-floor for their fifth slow-dance. "Can we go, please?"

"Well, you've been forced to dance with your mother, with Paul, Poseidon and Hades... I suppose your feet have suffered enough", laughed Nico amused and kissed Percy's cheek.

He turned some to look at the others. Everyone was laughing and smiling and chatting, Sally was engaged in a conversation with Aphrodite, Hestia and Persephone, while Paul was apparently playing a card-game with Chiron, Zeus, Poseidon and Hades – Percy had a good guess what came it was. No one looked as though they'd even notice when they'd vanish.

"Let's sneak away, amato marito", whispered Nico into Percy's ear.

"What does that mean?", asked Percy confused as he got dragged toward the shadows.

"It means beloved husband", translated Nico, smirking at the blush that earned him.

"Amato marito? I have to memorize that then", hummed Percy with a grin.

Percy stumbled, as always when they walked through the shadows. But before he could fall, Nico caught him. Leaning up, Percy kissed his husband. His husband. The term alone made him smile. Though then he looked around and frowned confused. Their apartment was about three blocks over, though he knew the street. The Ocean Drive. Percy passed it on his way to work sometimes. It was a detour, but the street with its Victorian houses and the Poseidonian River running through it, oh it was beautiful. The frown still on his face, Percy turned to his new husband.

"Did you have too much of Dionysus' wine? You haven't gotten the destination that wrong in a while", stated Percy curiously. "Well, we'll sober up some when we walk the rest, huh?"

"We're here", corrected Nico and shook his head, resting his hands on Percy's shoulders and turning him to look at the blue house of number 13. "My wedding present to you, my beloved husband."

"A... house?", asked Percy slowly. "Have you gone mad, di Angelo?! You can't just give me a house! You idiot! W—What is _wrong_ with you? That's a _house_!"

"And I'm the son of the god of wealth", shrugged Nico unimpressed. "Money isn't exactly an issue for children of the underworld, Percy. I wanted to give you something special. Our apartment was never truly ours, Percy. It was yours and Rachel to begin with, a bachelor's apartment, owned by two broke students. Not the place where I want to live with my husband, where I want to raise our children. I promised you I'd give you the life you always wanted and that includes the perfect home for you, me and any future children we may ever have. Now come, let's take a look around."

"You're still a crazy idiot", muttered Percy beneath his breath.

Percy had no idea what to say or think. Aside from "Oh, so that's where all our stuff went. I started to believe I was going crazy, misplacing everything...", because for the past weeks, he had noticed how more and more of their stuff seemed to not be where he had put it before. The first floor was amazing, with a living room that could probably fit their whole old apartment. Even a storage room for food and all. A freaking _dining hall_ and a kitchen that was like a dream.

"I can just picture you, standing there and cooking for me", sighed Percy with a smile.

"Well, come tomorrow, you won't have to picture it anymore because I'll make my beautiful husband whatever he wants for breakfast", grinned Nico, kissing Percy's neck. "Come. More."

There was a bathroom too and a back door to a large back-yard – the river was running through their back-yard, Percy had a river running through his back-yard. He jumped Nico in excitement, legs wrapped around Nico's waist. The son of Hades laughed amused and carried his husband off, back up the stairs. Another bathroom was what faced them first. Percy counted six more doors and was curious to see what else Nico had in store for them. The room next to the bathroom was saved for later – their bedroom, the last room to be entered because they weren't going to leave it again today. Next to it was an office for Nico so the son of Hades could work from home and wouldn't have to be gone for so long all the time. After that, two guest rooms so their Roman friends or Tyson or someone else may be able to stay for the night.

"Now... uhm, well, I'm a little nervous, to be honest", sighed Nico and opened the doors to the last two rooms. "It's... well, I thought that since we agreed to have children somewhere within the first year of our marriage, I thought it would be a good idea to be... prepared."

Percy smiled as he noticed the nervousness in his lover's voice. "They're beautiful."

Two nurseries. For their first two children. Percy had already told Nico before that he wanted more than one child as their first, that even if they wouldn't have twins, he'd want to get pregnant as soon as possible again, because he had always regretted being a single child for so long and he wanted their firstborn to have a playmate and sibling very close in age so they could grow up together.

"Show me our bedroom", ordered Percy and took Nico's hand. "So I can give you your gift."

"I was under the impression that you're my gift", teased the son of Hades softly.

Their bedroom was beautiful. Not as dark as Percy would have feared a room chosen by a child of the underworld would be. Black curtains, sure, but those were better to keep the light out anyway. The walls were a soft blue, not as soft as the outer walls of the house though. The bed was large and could easily fit five people in without them touching. It was even surrounded by an azure-colored curtain for privacy. There was another door and Percy suspected that it led to a private bathroom, but right now he was more interested in the bed than the bath.

"My wedding gift to you, amato marito, is that we... fill the nurseries", whispered Percy softly and turned to face Nico, grasping his hands. "I know that you can't wait to have children and I know that you didn't want to push the matter, so you keep talking about 'somewhere within the year' and stuff like that but I know you've wanted children for months now. I stopped drinking my tea the day I left our apartment to live with my parents. So... if we... now... our chances are pretty high that I..."

"Am I supposed to fill in the gaps now?", snorted Nico amused by Percy's blush and stammering.

"You're supposed to fill something else entirely", said Percy teasingly and pulled Nico down onto the bed. "I want you to make me a baby, Nico di Angelo. My wedding gift to you is... our firstborn child. I want to start a family with you, now. I know you've wanted it for months."

Which was the truth and Nico really hadn't wanted to pressure Percy, after all when they had first started talking about it, Percy had said he wanted so much done first before they'd start a family. Nico had been dreaming when he had painted the nurseries, wished for it to happen soon, but deep down guessing it would take one or two years until they'd have a baby.

"You did it again", accused Nico and kissed Percy. "You beat me again and gave me the best gift."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: Yes, I'm aware that Zeus was overly well-behaved and didn't make a sound. Even he isn't stupid enough to throw a fuss when all six of his siblings are sitting with him and glaring at him warningly while the hero who had saved all their asses two times now is getting married. Zeus will cause problems later on in the story.
> 
> Next chapter is mainly-basically smut. Hazel and Frank try the pet-set on Leo while Percy and Nico are making a baby! ;)


	6. Nights (of Lust and Tenderness)

Chapter 5: Nights (of Lust and Tenderness)

 

Leo Zhang was feeling more than flustered as he sat on the bed. He was wearing the beautiful wedding-dress that Nico had gotten for him (gee, thanks, brother-in-law). Additional to the gorgeous dress, he was also wearing puppy-ears and a butt-plug with a puppy-tail, which stuck out beneath the dress, hitching it up around his waist. A collar was fastened around his neck.

“...Isn't this taking it a little too far?”, questioned Leo, looking a little confused.

“Well, Hazel wanted a puppy, I wanted a wife. We agreed on a... puppy-wife?”, shrugged Frank.

“Gee, I feel so loved”, snorted Leo and rolled his eyes.

“Don't get cheeky, puppy”, warned Hazel, her hand on his neck, pulling him into a kiss.

“Mh, sorry, Mistress”, murmured the Latino dazed as they parted.

“There's a good boy”, cooed the young woman amused, patting his head.

“Let's see if he can also... fetch a nice, big bone”, grinned Frank broadly.

Both his partners gave him quite the unimpressed looks at that lame pun, but he didn't mind.

 

/break\

 

Percy moaned softly as he laid sprawled out beneath Nico. The Italian was trailing kisses along Percy's spine, licking the salty skin. He enjoyed the way Percy arched into the touch, the soft noises his Sea Prince made and how those noises spiked up whenever Nico reached Percy's sensitive lower back. Scratching his teeth over Percy's former Achilles-heel while his hands massaged the sweet, heart-shaped butt below, kneading it hard and thoroughly.

“A—Are you g—going to do... more?”, gasped Percy, wiggling his ass. “Soon, please?”

“Only if you put on your dress”, smiled Nico brightly.

“...That's blackmail”, muttered Percy with a pout.

Nico shrugged nonchalantly and stood to pick up the beautiful blue wedding-dress. “It would be a shame if it wouldn't be worn. After all, it is quite beautiful, wouldn't you agree?”

“Why did I marry you?”, sighed Percy and made grabby motions for the dress.

“Because you love me and since you've always had to put up a brave and strong front, you enjoy the way I force you to unravel and just lean back and let someone else take the lead. You like being someone else for a change. You like being dominated and ordered around, even a little humiliated. Now be a good, little wife and put on your wedding-dress”, ordered Nico simply.

Percy glared at him, blushing brightly as he took the dress. “ _That_ 's why I married you. Because you know me better than I know myself sometimes. Because you're not... bothered by my weirdness.”

“Bothered? I'm rather turned on by it”, grinned Nico amused and handed Percy a pair of blue, laced panties as well as stockings. “And put those on too, while you're at it.”

Percy's glare intensified, but Nico simply cocked one eyebrow, as though he was silently asking 'You want to argue with me? Really?'. Blush darkening, he also took the lingerie. Once he had the stockings pulled up, he fastened them on the blue garter belt that Nico so graciously handed him. He hated the Italian a little bit for being right and rubbing it into his face like that.

Yes, every once in a while Percy did enjoy the humiliating tingle of their little games. Normally, most of the times, it was simply about dominance, about giving up control. Sometimes however, it was also about giving up _himself_. Not being Percy Jackson, savior of the world. And right now, as he slipped into the dress, he was becoming Percy di Angelo, obedient, little wife of Nico. His heart sped up a little at that thought. He had never played that role before. They role-played, whenever Percy was itching to be someone else, to be free of the burden that was his reputation – mostly so after he came back from his side-job as a trainer at Camp Half-Blood, with all the newbie campers who treated him like a big-shot hero and asked to hear his 'awesome stories' like the Titan War and the Giant War hadn't been vicious, hadn't cost the lives of innocents and of Percy's own friends and family. But normally Percy took on roles like Miss Jackson, the sloppy maid, or the Little Mermaid to Nico's prince. Something along those lines. They had never crossed into the marriage-fantasies, both knowing that at the end of the road, _those_ would become real and neither wanted to spoil their giddiness by acting it out early. And now it was time, not it was reality.

“Missus di Angelo, are you done soon?”, asked Nico from where he was laying sprawled out on the bed, naked as the day he was born, hard cock pointing to the ceiling. “Because I'm growing impatient here and you know what happens when you make me wait, young lady.”

Percy's face was a dark shade of red at that. They were both gay, they both loved cocks and the male body. On the other and on themselves. Percy didn't desire to be a girl, Nico didn't desire to be with a girl, but _sometimes_ , it gave them a kick to pretend when they played. It was the ultimate way of letting go of himself, being someone else and free of his own self.

“My, not married a day and I'm already a tardy wife”, whispered Percy with a frown, sauntering over to Nico. “And here I thought my fiance had me trained better. I think I need a... reminder of who's in charge of this marriage, Mister di Angelo...”

Nico smirked to himself as he sat up some. Percy crawled over to him to lay over Nico's lap, ass high up in the air. The smirk grew nearly nasty as he pushed the blue dress up to pool around Percy's waist, revealing the garter belt and the naked butt. His fingers drummed over the soft skin and the delicious muscles, teasing Percy. Every time the fingers drummed down onto his butt, Percy would jump slightly, expecting the first spank. This kind of anticipation was fun. Percy grew more and more antsy and seeing him squirm like that was amusing.

“Now, my little missus, what are the rules?”, asked Nico teasingly.

Percy froze, a little confused as he turned to stare at his husband. “What?”

“Well, we established our special relationship before, but now that we're married...”, drawled the son of Hades, running his fingers along the lace. “I want to establish our marriage, amore.”

“Fair enough”, muttered Percy and nodded a little. “ _I_ decide when we roleplay. When I don't want to play, or when the game goes too far, I use our safeword to end the game.”

“And what's our safeword?”, asked Nico, teasingly running a finger along the creek of Percy's ass.

“Seashell”, answered Percy dutifully.

“But as long as you don't use your safeword...”, drawled the Italian.

“Everything is fair game”, replied Percy, biting his lips. “Which entails me listening to your every command. If I disobey, you punish me, because I'm yours and I need to learn to be well-behaved.”

“And as long as we roleplay?”, wanted Nico to know, pressing one digit against the ring of muscles.

Percy whimpered at the teasing touch. “A—As long as we roleplay, I'm your girl and I'm ready for you to take me whenever you want to. I'm yours, I'm here to pleasure you. Even if it's humiliating.”

“But you know what it really is”, prompted Nico, leaning down to kiss one of Percy's cheeks.

“A game”, nodded Percy hastily, bucking back against the teasing finger and the lips upon his ass. “When you call me a girl, it doesn't mean you want me to be a real girl. When you call me a whore, that doesn't mean you truly think I'm one. When you punish me for disobeying and tell me how disappointed you are, that doesn't mean you truly are disappointed, because in reality you're proud of how far I let you go and how far I'm letting go of everything. Can we now _please_ play?”

Nico smirked against the tender cheek and just bit it, causing Percy to yelp. “Don't be cheeky, my little wife. We made our public wedding vows, but I thought we should also renew our... personal bedroom vows for that occasion. Percy di Angelo, I promise you to always stick with our rules, to always respect our safeword and never do anything to harm you. I promise to always be the one you can trust, the one with who you can be whoever you want to be. I promise that every time you want to let go and give in, I will be the one being strong for you and holding you.”

“You even manage to turn our naughty times cheesy”, chuckled Percy with a fond and loving smile. “Well, Nico di Angelo, I can't promise you that we won't fall into vanilla sex because we'll be exhausted from work and from our children, or that we'll be able to sneak many hours of sex into our lives once we become a family. But I _can_ promise you that we will _always_ find the time to play our games. I promise you to always be your sub, as long as you're willing to be my dom. I promise you I'll never request anything from you that will put you into an awkward position and in return, I will never refrain from using our safeword when I feel uncomfortable with where we're heading.”

They twisted their bodies enough to meet each other's lips in a passionate and heated kiss, filled with the love and devotion they shared. Percy was ripped out of the moment when a hand came down on his flank hard. Sea-green eyes glared at the smirking Italian. Nico so loved to tease him like that. Keeping him waiting, tense with suspense for his spanking, but only delivering when Percy wasn't expecting it anymore. Shifting some, he resumed his original position.

“Well now, little missus, tell me, do you regret your misbehavior?”, asked Nico.

“Yes, sir”, agreed Percy hastily, wiggling his butt a little. “You spend months training me to be your perfect, little wife. And now I made you wait, I shouldn't have made my husband wait. I need to obey my husband's orders and if my husband wants to take me, I should be a good wife and spread my legs to bring my husband the pleasure he wants. Please punish me for making you wait.”

“Good girl. Now if only you'd learn to behave”, sighed Nico in mock-disappointment. “I really hate to do this, you know how much I hate to be forced to punish you, but if you can't be an obedient wife, I need to teach you to follow your husband's orders properly.”

He started spanking his husband, placing open-palmed, harsh hits all over the round, firm ass. The tender flesh shook with the force, slowly turning red just as Percy kept whimpering and squirming on Nico's lap. The slaps turned harder and Nico started to widen his reach, starting to spank Percy's thighs to turn them a matching shade of red. Percy gasped breathlessly at the harsh spanking, the delicious pain his husband was delivering. An arousing spike of pain that went through his body.

“Now, Missus di Angelo, are you going to be more well-behaved from here on out?”, asked Nico sternly, squeezing Percy's wounded butt tightly, electing a whine. “Are you tame now?”

“Y—Yes, sir”, agreed Percy timidly.

“Good. Then be a good girl and get my cock nice and wet for you”, ordered Nico.

Percy crawled down to sit between Nico's thighs, licking along the length once to tease Nico. The Italian gasped pleased, bucking up. Percy traced the thick veins, nibbling teasingly on them. Placing his mouth on the head in a kiss, he slowly slid his lips around the thickness, taking as much in as possible. The sounds Nico made were delicious as Percy deep-throated him. He continued the treatment until Nico tugged on his hair not too kindly, pulling him off.

“That's enough”, growled Nico hungrily. “I want to come inside your _other_ hole.”

Percy blushed, but he obediently backed off. Nico placed Percy on his hands and knees and the son of Poseidon looked eagerly over his shoulder. Once again, Nico pooled the dress up around Percy's waist. He pulled the other boy's cheeks apart to take a nice, long look at the rosy ring of muscles that twitched so wantonly. He also used the opportunity to squeeze the sore butt-cheeks some more.

“P—Please, sir, let's consume our marriage”, begged Percy, spreading his knees.

“Mh, yes, you do look quite eager for that”, agreed Nico. “All twitching, craving my cock.”

“Y—Yes, _so_ much”, whimpered Percy. “Please fill me, stretch me out, sir, I need you!”

“I know you do, baby girl”, chuckled Nico fondly. “Can't keep going without my cock inside your greedy body, mh? Such a little slut you are. How bad do you want it, babe?”

“ _Very_ bad, sir”, whimpered Percy. “Need you so much. Wanna have your baby, sir, please. Been craving it for days now, being filled with your seed, knowing it'll knock me up, wanting it so much. I wanna be your baby's mommy, please get me pregnant with that wonderful cock of yours.”

“How can you be that perfect?”, whispered Nico tenderly into Percy's ear as he started to lube his husband up. “I am so lucky to have you, amore. And now relax, sh. I'll make you feel good.”

“I know you will”, sighed Percy with a longing smile. “Please do it.”

Two fingers were working the tight hole, pumping in and stretching it. He rubbed Percy's prostate until the son of Poseidon was a breathless, wanton mess. Pulling out, he got a desperate whimper from Percy. Though then he grabbed Percy's hips in a nearly bruising manner, probably the only thing to keep Percy upright, because by now Percy was so over-stimulated from the spanking and now the teasing of his prostate that he could hardly keep himself upright on his own. Both moaned loudly as Nico thrust into Percy, uniting them again for the first time in a week. When Nico was seated to the hilt inside his lover, he took a moment to appreciate the unique, warm tightness of his Sea Prince. Though when Percy made demanding sounds, Nico agreed to that. He was as eager to fuck his husband as Percy was to get fucked. Starting out slow, he picked up the pace soon, with hard and short trusts, trying to aim for Percy's prostate as often as possible.

“H—Harder, deeper, sir”, whimpered Percy, thrusting back against the cock. “As deep as possible, need you to fill me up properly, please. Need your seed inside my womb...”

“Fuck”, growled Nico darkly at that. “Gotta fuck you so long and hard, over and over again, until you're all round and pregnant, babe... All mine, my little wife...”

“Yours”, agreed Percy, nodding wildly. “Yes, all yours, make me yours wholly...”

One hand was fisted into the soft material of Percy's wedding-dress while the other was wrapped around Percy's cock, jerking the Sea Prince off. While doing so, Nico trailed kisses along Percy's neck, dragging his teeth along the skin in a way that left red scratch-marks on the sun-kissed skin.

“Come for me”, ordered Nico, biting down on the shoulder. “Be a good, little wife and come for your husband. You know you're only allowed to come when I allow you to. And you want to.”

“Y—Yes”, moaned Percy as he felt his balls tighten.

He shot his load, making a mess of the expensive dress. Gasping for breath, he collapsed on the bed. As far as Nico's grasp would allow, because the Ghost King was still holding onto him, fucking into his tightening hole that seemed eager to milk him for all he got. Nico groaned and bit down so hard, he actually drew blood as he came himself, thrusting as deep into his lover as possible as he filled the son of Poseidon. He rode his orgasm out while that ass was clenching down on him so deliciously, waiting until the very last drop was spend inside the other demigod. Breathing deeply, Nico slowly pulled out, grasping with shaking hands for a plug he had brought along to place it inside the tight hole. Percy whimpered a little as his raw-fucked ass got plugged. Once that was done, Nico collapsed on the bed, right next to his husband, overly pleased with himself.

“Well”, panted Nico, still gasping for breath. “That was... intense. Even for us.”

“Of course it was. It was real, after all”, grinned Percy, though he sobered up a bit at the cocked, inquisitive eyebrow from Nico, which prompted him to roll his eyes. “I'm not a girl _obviously_ and I'm not some kind of sex-doll who only exists to bring you pleasure. But... the other part. The important part. In our other games, when I play a mermaid or a French maid, that's not the case, but this time, it was. We _are_ married now. I am yours as you are mine.”

Nico offered him a gentle smile as he pulled Percy up against his chest. “Yes, we are.”

 

/break\

 

Leo was sucking eagerly on Frank's cock while Hazel was thoroughly fucking him with a big, fat strap-on. He was stuck between his husband and his wife, whimpering every time Hazel hit his prostate. There was a cockring choking him, keeping him from coming. Hazel had put it there as the Latino had tried to jerk himself off while watching Frank and Hazel having sex. Frank's way of preventing Leo from doing anything had been to cuff his hands behind his back. It wasn't his fault that he found his husband and wife so hot and he _had_ to come when he saw their deliciousness. Especially when he was being so blatantly ignored. Then again, they had done that on purpose to tease him and get him into the mood so he'd cave in sooner.

So here he was, hands tied behind his back, still wearing his wedding-dress, puppy-ears and collar, sucking his husband off while his wife was fucking him hard.  _That_ was the dream.

Frank groaned as he pulled Leo off his cock before coming into the pet-bowl on the ground between them. Leo blushed as the red bowl filled with his lover's hot cum. He knew what came next.

“You were such a good, little wife, pleasing me like that”, panted Frank. “Now be a good, little pet and eat the treat your master just gave you. Come on, puppy.”

He was patting Leo's head, caressing the Latino's curls. Leo grunted as Hazel thrust especially viciously into him, shoving him down onto the ground. Nose first into the bowl. His blush darkened as his tongue darted out to reluctantly lick the thick, salty content.

“Good puppy”, praised Hazel, tugging on the leash she was holding. “And such a good bitch you are. Aren't you a good, little bitch? Mh, craving to be fucked on all four.”

“Y—Yes, mistress”, whimpered Leo, still licking the cum.

“We know, babe”, chuckled Frank as he got comfortable on the bed, watching.

“You want to come too, little bitch?”, asked Hazel softly.

“Oh yes”, moaned Leo, nodding hastily. “Please, I _really_ need to come.”

The daughter of Pluto smiled a little as she released Leo's cock and started jerking him off. Leo all the while finished his snack just in time as he came. Though much to his dismay did his wife aim for the now empty bowl, filling it once more. Leo whimpered as he watched his own cum filling the bowl. He could feel Hazel smirking against his neck.

“Now be a good puppy and clean up your own mess”, whispered Hazel as she pulled out.

While she went about to clean her toy and put it away, Leo obediently licked his pet-bowl clean once more. Once he was done, he sat up on his knees in front of the bed, offering his husband the patented begging lion cub eyes. Frank grinned amused and reached out to pet Leo's head. He was waiting for Hazel to join him first. But Hazel had something else to do too before she could relax. She started to slowly loosen the corset around Leo's torso before pushing the dress off.

“You did good today”, praised Hazel, placing a tender kiss on Leo's head. “I'm proud of you. You played along so nicely. Now come, let's cuddle some, firebug.”

That was it. The trigger to indicate their play-time was over. Firebug was his pet-name, the affectionate, loving one. Not like a 'pet' anymore. They had many names for him in the bedroom, most disregarding or humiliating, but he knew, as soon as they called him firebug, that the time for games were over and that they were back to their loving, equal relationship.

“I love you guys”, yawned Leo as he snuggled up between Frank and Hazel.

“And we love you”, laughed Hazel amused, kissing his cheek.

“I still can't believe that you're now Missus Hazel Zhang and Missus Leo Zhang”, sighed Frank contently, just to earn an elbow to the ribs from Leo. “Ouch. What? Let me dream, firebug.”

“Idiot”, murmured Leo and rolled his eyes. “So... Haze, you had the house for the week, did you pack up our things? Or do we really have to pack tomorrow morning...?”

“What do you think?”, chuckled Hazel and rolled her eyes. “I had to spend a week here without either of you and without my beloved little Sparky. I cleaned up the whole house three times. Including windows and all, because I was so bored. Of course I already packed.”

“Great!”, exclaimed the son of Hephaestus eagerly. “So we can leave right in the morning!”

“You are really eager for our honeymoon”, laughed Hazel amused, eyes sparkling.

“Of course I am! I mean, I get to have you all to myself for the next five weeks! No garage to take me away, or the restaurant to take you away”, replied Leo, nodding hastily.

“Still can't believe Pluto will babysit Sparky”, muttered Frank thoughtful. “I'd like to see him change a diaper, actually... or sing her a lullaby... No, that thought is scary.”


	7. Announcements (of Pregnancies and Departure)

Chapter 6: Announcements (of Pregnancies and Departure)

Percy was peeing a lot, to sum the last week up. Ever since their wedding-night, Percy had a stash of pregnancy-tests stored in their bathroom and he took one like ever hour. He just wanted to see a tiny, little plus, telling him that he was pregnant, that Nico and Percy would soon become a real, proper family – including a tiny, little di Angelo to cuddle and cherish.

"Hey, little lion cub", chimed Percy as he sat on the edge of the bathtub.

"Waiting for _another_ test result?", asked Leo through the phone, sounding amused.

Percy chuckled guiltily. He wasn't made to _wait_. It drove him crazy, just sitting there and waiting. That wasn't something he could handle. He just wanted it done and over with. He wanted to see a little plus to end this. The minutes that felt like hours, sitting there and staring intensely at the pregnancy-tests. And even worse now, the days they had spend waiting. Every night, when Nico would come home from work, there would be this hopeful spark in his eyes and it killed something inside of Percy to shake his head and tell Nico that no, there was no baby yet. He knew that Nico didn't blame him or anything, he just shrugged it off and said they'd have to try again (and they tried _a lot_ ). Still, it somehow felt to Percy as though he was disappointing Nico. Fertile like the sea, but even after eight days of intense and thorough trying, he was still not pregnant?

"...Perce? Are you even listening to me?", asked Leo concerned.

"Sorry. I was lost in thoughts", sighed Percy and shook his head.

"I said don't worry so much, Percy", said the Latino, sounding oddly serious. "You're putting too much pressure on yourself. _No one_ else expects you to get pregnant within one night."

"I know, I know", sighed Percy softly. "I just... Try thinking about it differently. Let's say you try to summon your fire, but it doesn't work. That would frustrate you too, wouldn't it? It's the same for me right now. My powers are failing me, even though I'm relying on them. And you _know_ I'm not good at waiting anyway. It's... It's driving me _insane_ , sitting around and waiting and hoping..."

"Perce, it'll be fine", assured Leo tenderly. "Really. In no time at all, you'll be having a cute baby and Sparky will have an adorable playmate. Stop worrying and relax."

"Okay, yeah. You're right", muttered Percy reluctantly. "Thanks. Anyway, you should probably get going, huh? Wouldn't want to keep you from your honeymoon for too long..."

"Yeah, if you keep calling me at odd times, you'll earn yourself Frank's and Hazel's wrath", agreed Leo teasingly. "See you around in a couple weeks. Be safe. Call when you're pregnant, okay?"

Percy laughed softly as the call disconnected. He knew Leo was right and he was being irrational, but it was just too frustrating. Getting up, he took the pregnancy test and had it already half in the bin when his eyes caught on to the one thing he by now wasn't even really expecting anymore.

/break\

Nico's eyes kept trailing to the clock and the calendar. Once they'd call it a day, he could finally go home to his husband – he had a husband, Percy was his husband, gods how much he loved saying or just thinking that. They still had to finish packing and tomorrow morning, they'd leave for their honeymoon. A small smile played on his lips. He hoped the change in scenery would help Percy relaxing. The poor son of Poseidon was putting so much pressure on himself with becoming pregnant, it worried Nico. He was so on edge with this, it wasn't really a surprise to Nico that it hadn't worked yet. Perhaps in a nice hotel, with a large bed and a relaxing massage beforehand...

"Stop fantasizing about your husband, di Angelo", interrupted Piper annoyed.

Blinking a couple of times, Nico looked up with a sheepish expression on his face. Annabeth, Piper, Lou and Grover scolded at him a little. Only a little though, after all they knew that Nico and Percy were only newly weds, that they were trying to make a baby and that tomorrow, their honeymoon was supposed to begin. It was the reason for this gathering, after all. Everything was ready for the DPS to open its doors and while Nico would be on his honeymoon, Piper and Lou would be enough to lead their corporation. Grover was in charge of the satyr-division, the ones responsible for finding the demigods. And Annabeth was just here to give her last heads-up as mayor of New Athens.

Before either of them could get another word out, did the doors burst open. They all turned stunned toward the brightly grinning Percy who suddenly dashed in. He took only a split second to judge that walking around the long conference table to reach Nico would take too much time, so he slid over the smooth surface and came to sit right in front of Nico. The Italian blinked stunned.

"Perce?", inquired Nico, cocking one eyebrow. "It's kind of not a good time, love."

"I'm pregnant!", exclaimed Percy, not minding his husband or their friends in the least.

Percy was holding a thing plastic stick between his hands in a delicate way as though it could break any second, like it was the most precious thing ever. Nico's eyes turned toward it and saw the little plus-sign on the pregnancy-test. His eyes widened. It was positive. The test was positive. He looked up from it to stare at his husband. Percy was sitting with his calves folded beneath his body, hunched forward to present the pregnancy-test to Nico, a proud and gleeful expression on his face. His eyes were sparkling so brightly, it was as though they were two stars. His cheeks were blushed pink in excitement and Nico was pretty sure Percy hadn't breathed yet.

"Say something!", exclaimed Percy, frowning. "Anything."

"I love you", whispered Nico and took Percy's face between his hands.

He pulled it down until their lips met ina soft and tender kiss, filled with all the love they felt for each other and for this unborn baby. Percy smiled into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Nico's neck and slowly slipping down to sit on Nico's lap, with his knees on either side of the Italian.

"I have a feeling that this meeting is over", stated Lou half-amused.

"I'm gonna be an aunt!", exclaimed Annabeth as she practically dislodged Percy from Nico's lap.

The son of Poseidon flailed a little before finding himself sandwiched between Annabeth and Grover as both his best friends started to cheer and hug the life out of him. Nico smiled amused.

"Congratulations, dad", grinned Piper and clapped him on the shoulder.

"Huh. That's going to be weird", muttered Nico and blinked a couple times. "Dad..."

His eyes were soft as he watched the gleeful celebration between Percy, Annabeth and Grover.

/break\

Sally was startled as she was in the middle of making tea when her son and son-in-law just fell through the shadows, stumbling into her kitchen. Normally, they had the decency to call first. The next second, she had two arms full of a happily babbling Percy. But he was talking at a pace she could not grasp, so all she could do was stare questioningly at Nico.

"Apparently, we're going to be parents in nine months", answered Nico amused.

"Oh gods, I'll be a grandmother!", gasped Sally and hugged Percy even more fiercely.

Nico jumped slightly when a heavy hand was clasped down onto his shoulder. Turning some, he came face to face with Paul Blofis. The older man offered him a smile and motioned for him to follow. Nico reluctantly obeyed. He was still a bit jumpy when it came to the protective stepfather of his beloved husband. Not that Nico held that against Paul. After all, Percy and Sally had been through a lot with Percy's first stepfather. Nico was glad that Paul felt responsible to be the best husband and father, to give them both the family they had deserved all along.

"Here", stated Paul as he filled two glasses with cognac.

"Uhm... Not sure if this is a trick and you want me to decline since I'm a minor...", mused Nico.

"My father owned this cognac and he had always wanted to open it when I'd become a father for the first time", explained Paul softly. "My father is gone by now and I am honestly content having Sally, Tyson and Percy in my life. But this, I think this is the right opportunity to open it."

Nico decided to take the glass after all, even though he was only eighteen. Though if he could make a baby, he could as well drink some cognac, huh? Shaking the glass some, he took a curious sniff.

"I can't believe I'm going to be a dad soon", whispered Nico honestly.

"If it's any condolence, you've been more mature when you were twelve than Percy most young fathers I know", stated Paul playfully, clinging their glasses against each other. "To my grandchild."

Nico returned the smile and nipped on the strange drink, wrinkling his nose.

/break\

That night was the first in nine evenings that Nico and Percy didn't have a round of hot, rough sex. Percy's ass was actually pretty grateful for it. They had been trying so intensely, three times a day when possible even more. Percy had never been so sore before in his whole life. So the break was more than welcome. Right now, the son of Poseidon was sprawled out on the bed, naked. At first, Percy had thought that Nico was aiming for something quite specific, but instead, the son of Hades was just laying between Percy's legs, kissing Percy's stomach and caressing it. With his arms folded behind his head did Percy watch his husband. Nico had one hand resting on Percy's thigh, the other stroking Percy's well-defined stomach tenderly, his lips following the movement.

"You're going to be a strong, little bugger", whispered Nico between kisses.

A smile curved Percy's lips. "You know the baby is like two hours old, it can't hear you yet."

"Sh, don't listen to your silly mamma", continued Nico, kissing just below Percy's bellybutton.

"Great, telling the kid that I'm stupid even before it's born", huffed Percy with a glare.

Nico looked up long enough to grin at him before returning his attention to Percy's stomach. "Your mamma is very, very special, little one. He's sometimes a little silly, but he's far from stupid. He's the most brilliant person I know, in his own way."

The expression on Percy's face softened some. How had he ended up with this ridiculous man? The man who loved every aspect of Percy, even those that made him feel insecure at times.

"The baby still can't hear you just yet", countered the son of Poseidon lovingly.

"I can't help it", sighed Nico, running one hand through his hair. "I'm just... excited. I mean, there's our baby growing inside of you. And it's hard to tell when life starts, huh? So who says that our baby's growth isn't influenced by us talking to him or her?"

"Guess you're right", mused Percy thoughtfully. "Huh. Well, little one, you better be strong and healthy when you get out of there, you hear me?"

"Ah, of course our child will be strong and healthy, just like its mamma", grinned Nico.

"Stop being adorable. Also, I'm cold", complained Percy.

He regretted that complaint moments later when Nico forced him into one of Nico's black, worn-out hoodies. The son of Hades proceeded by tugging Percy in under three blankets and propping him up with two fluffy pillows. Rolling his eyes, Percy feared that this would be his life for the next nine months. Nico rushed out of the room, giving Percy time to get more comfortable and shrug two of the three blankets off – it was May, after all. No need for their winter-settings.

"Here, amore", said Nico as he brought Percy a cup of hot milk with honey.

"Really, Nico?", sighed Percy and shook his head.

"Milk is good for the bones. It'll be good for the baby", shrugged Nico and crawled in next to Percy.

"Please tell me you don't plan on being like that for the next nine months", requested Percy.

"Maybe a little?", grinned Nico sheepishly. "Oh come on, this is our first baby. I just want to make sure you and the little one are doing fine. It's exciting, okay?"

"Paul shouldn't have given you that cognac", muttered Percy and rolled his eyes.

"I am not drunk", huffed Nico, giving Percy an eye-roll in return. "If anything, drunk on love."

"Urgh, that's even worse", laughed Percy and tried to push Nico off.

But the son of Hades wouldn't have any of that, no, he pulled his husband close until their lips met in a soft kiss, his arms wrapped around Percy's waist as he held the most precious person in his life close to his heart. Maybe Nico was overreacting a little, but this was their first baby and he had already enough of a hard time wrapping his head around the concept of life growing inside a woman (how could anyone not be freaked out by the idea of a person growing inside another person? It gave Nico the creeps), but this was something else entirely – and it was his. His husband, his baby, his family. The excitement he felt was hard to grasp, even for him.

"I can't express how much I love you, Perce", whispered Nico softly.

"Yeah, I have a pretty good idea", chuckled Percy, pecking his lips. "I love you too, idiot."

They came to lay more comfortable, with Percy's head on Nico's shoulder and Nico's arms around Percy's waist in a way he could rest his hands on top of Percy's stomach like he expected the kid to kick or something. It was still as flat, muscular and smooth as always. But this time around, Percy refrained from teasing. He had to admit, he was excited too.

"Good night, my loves", whispered Nico into Percy's ear, caressing his stomach.

/break\

The next morning, Percy woke up to the unmistakable smell of hot chocolate and pancakes. Sniffing intrigued, he contemplated if it was worth opening his eyes and getting up. His stomach growled, as though it wanted to tell him that yes, starting now he had to eat for two so he better get a move on and eat whatever smelt so brilliant. Yawning widely, he sat up.

"You made breakfast, best husband on the planet", stated Percy with a smile.

A tray was sitting on the nightstand, with the goods he had smelt and a single, blue-dyed rose in a long vase. Nico turned around from where he stood half inside their closet. Offering Percy a smile and a nod, he continued with what he was doing. Percy noted the suitcase at Nico's feet.

"Oh. Crap", groaned Percy with a frown. "Sorry. I said I'd finish packing... And then the test was positive and I kinda totally forgot about our honeymoon..."

"It's alright, Perce", chuckled Nico amused. "We spend all afternoon and evening hopping from one friend to another, telling everyone the good news. I wasn't really expecting everything to be ready. Besides, we're going to shadow-travel, so it's not like we'll miss our flight if we leave later."

"Definitely best husband on the planet", mumbled Percy around a mouth full of pancakes.

"Be a good boy and eat your breakfast", snorted Nico. "I'll finish this up and we'll be good to go in no time. We brought Mrs. O'Leary and Small Bob to my parents for the time being, Blackjack knows we're not home so he won't freak out either when he comes for a doughnut, Katie and Malcolm have our keys to water the plants... I feel like we forgot something though..."

"We did not, Nick", chuckled Percy, sipping his chocolate. "Everything is taken care of and New Athens won't fall to ashes if we leave for two weeks either. We _deserve_ our honeymoon."

"Coming from you, that means a lot", teased Nico.

"What can I say? I'm a married soon-to-be-mother now, I have other priorities", grinned Percy.

"That is good to hear", praised Nico and walked over to Percy to steal a kiss. "Now, I think I have everything important aside from my husband. Maps, euros, hotel reservations..."

"Oh! Gimme the money!", gasped Percy excited and made grabby motions.

Nico roled his eyes as Percy awed over the foreign money. It was adorable how easily excited Percy was, even at the age of twenty. He sincerely hoped that would never change.

"You know you are completely in charge of this honeymoon, right?", inquired Nico.

"Huh?", grunted Percy confused and looked up from where he was bathing in euros.

Nico rolled his eyes at the utter adorableness that was his husband. "You're the one who speaks German. Which still freaks me out, if I'm being honest. So you get to guide me."

"Oh", nodded Percy, grinning a little. "Can totally do that. It's gonna be awesome and you'll have to reenact Snow White and Cinderella and Sleeping Beauty with me."

"As long as you're the princess", smirked Nico, leering at Percy as he leaned in. "With the dress."

"Eh. No. No, bad Nico", huffed Percy, pushing his husband off. "We don't have time for this now! Be a good husband and keep packing so we can get going! I'll hit the shower."

He hastily send one last message before putting his phone down and heading to the bathroom.

/break\

Frank was pushing the buggy through an alley of cherry-trees, admiring the beautiful view of Leo and Hazel, framed by the pink trees, with petals stuck in their curls, both laughing at something on Leo's phone. Esperanza inside the buggy babbled, obviously not very pleased. She had not been a fan of flying. Not at all. The guy sitting next to Leo had kept glaring at him like their daughter was the incarnation of all evil because of her crying. Then again, if he would have had to sit next to a screeching baby for thirteen hours that was not his, he would have been cranky too.

"What are you two whispering about?", inquired the son of Mars with a frown.

"Look! Percy send me a picture", announced Leo with a smile.

"Of his abs... okay", nodded Frank slowly. "Is there something I should know?"

"It's not about his sixpack – though that is nice to look at too – it's about his stomach. As in, look, there's my baby growing", laughed Leo, ridiculously happy at the news. "He's pregnant!"

"Wow. Well, your brother was busy since we left then", noted Frank, looking at Hazel.

"Apparently", grinned Hazel, linking fingers with Leo. "I can't wait. By the time we get back from our honeymoon, we can probably already spot a baby-bump. Aw, it's going to be so cute!"

"Not when it comes after its father", muttered Frank beneath his breath.

"Hey!", protested Hazel with a glare, elbowing him.

"What? Your brother is not cute. He's _scary_ ", complained Frank and shifted some.

"You only say that because you're dating his sister", chuckled Hazel. "Well, you're married to his sister. Besides, you know that he's not as scary as he likes to act."

"Can we go and eat sushi?", inquired Leo, interrupting their conversation. "What? I'm hungry. We're in the capital of those-who-eat-raw-fish. I demand sushi."

"Somehow I doubt that that's the politically correct way to call Japanese people...", frowned Frank.

"Doesn't matter, had sushi", huffed Leo, tugging on Hazel's hand. "Come on!"

"But we're going to that festival tonight and I don't want you to be full by then", complained Hazel. "There are so many different things I want to try there and you always get whiny when there's food and you're not hungry. So only a... snack. That's a thing in Japan too, right? Snacks?"

"How should I know? I've never been to Japan before!", huffed Frank and shrugged.

"You know we demand infinite knowledge when we're in China next week", teased Leo.

"Right. And then we'll go to Mexico and you can play tourguide", grunted Frank and rolled his eyes. "I've never been to China either, Leo."

"Yeah, but you can turn into a panda and ask the locals what's up", grinned Leo delighted.

"I wonder if Chinese pandas speak a different kind of panda than those in the zoos...", mused Frank.

"See!", exclaimed Leo. "You can totally ask the pandas what's worth checking out!"

"Maybe you and I should have gone onto this trip on our own, Sparky", whispered Hazel amused.

"No way", exclaimed Leo and Frank.

"You are not stealing my two favorite girls!", huffed Leo, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Aw, you're so cute, my little firebug", cooed Hazel and kissed his head. "Let's get sushi."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be special and focus solemnly on Piper and Annabeth - because little Thea will join the plot!


	8. Blessings (of the Mind and the Heart)

Chapter 7: Blessings (of the Mind and the Heart)

Annabeth was smiling, even though it was a slightly pained smile.

Her best friend was no longer Percy Jackson, no. Ten days ago, he had officially become Percy di Angelo, after getting married to Nico. That wasn't what pained Annabeth though. She had been the maid of honor, she had loved the wedding and she was happy for Percy. No, the thing that upset her now was that, right after the wedding, Percy and Nico started with the baby-making and only eight days later, Percy had the positive pregnancy test to proof that the sea was indeed quite fertile.

And once again, Annabeth was happy for Percy – even ecstatic. A tiny Percy, hello, who wouldn't look forward to that? And Percy and Nico had been talking about having kids for as long as they had been planning this wedding. So this pregnancy was good news.

It was just... Annabeth wanted a baby too. Leo had been pregnant with Frank's child thanks to some small print on the whole fire-controlling powers and now the threesome of Leo, Frank and Hazel had a beautiful, tiny, female Leo sitting at home to dote over. Even _Octavian_ had a daughter – and he was single, damn it. No, New Rome had basically dumped the cheerful, cute little daughter of Apollo in Octavian's lap. And since the sea was where all life came from, sons of Poseidon had the additional powers of carrying children too so Percy was pregnant too. When was it Annabeth's turn? Not explicitly to be pregnant, since she was the mayor of New Athens and she wasn't quite sure how a pregnancy would affect her there at the moment, but just... When was it Annabeth's turn to get a shot of luck from the gods? It was as though the gods had turned to Octavian and were all "The boy you loved died, here, have a baby". Or like they were looking at Leo and saying "Hey, you're dating a girl who could get pregnant, but let's knock you up because you're cute and deserve a baby all of your own!". And of course Percy; "You brought victory to us in two great wars, have a baby and a nice husband for retirement-purposes and enjoy your life!".

Hasn't Annabeth lost enough? Done enough? Suffered enough? When would they give her a break, a present, anything? How was that any fair...? Heaving a sigh, she turned her attention back to what had made her smile so pained to begin with. Her cellphone.

Percy and Nico had arrived in Germany this morning and the first thing Percy had done was take a picture of them in front of their rental car (a blue VW Beetle, totally adorable), Nico behind Percy, his arms around Percy's waist, hands resting on Percy's stomach, the blue shirt pushed up. Both boys were smiling brightly into the camera (and a brightly smiling Nico was something Annabeth was not used to, really not). There was a short message going with the picture;

_The 3 of us on German grounds! Baby's first vacation. Love 'n' miss U! ;-*_

How were they so disgustingly cute? Shaking her head, Annabeth turned her phone off and put it aside, placing it on the nightstand. She yawned widely and stretched. It was Saturday evening and she had been staring at that photo at least once every hour since it had reached her. Time to relax. A mayor even had to work on Saturdays, at least in a city that was less than four years old. Still so many things to adjust, especially now that the DPS had opened its doors.

The Demigod Protective Service. The pet-project of Nico, Piper and Lou. An agency like Child Protective Service, to ensure that young, orphaned demigods got good homes in the communities of New Athens and New Rome. They also checked that demigods didn't end up with abusive step-parents and they would also come to explain everything to the mortal parents, if the need arose. They also took over the quests to bring demigods to camp, because teenagers should not be responsible for the lives of other teenagers who may not even have a clue what was going on. Those quests had been dangerous for the demigods send as well as for those who were being retrieved – Nico's and Bianca's own arrival at camp being the best example, since Annabeth had to suffer under that one. The DPS opening its gates had also been the reason why Nico's and Percy's honeymoon had to wait for over a week after the wedding.

Said gate-opening was also the reason why Annabeth was right now laying in their bed alone. Because as much time as it had cost her, it had cost her girlfriend even more time, since she was one of the three founding members. Annabeth smiled, this time around not pained but proud. Her girlfriend had accomplished something great there. Piper had fought hard to show other demigods that children of Aphrodite didn't have to only focus on beauty.

Stretching some more, she curled together on her side, hugging Piper's pillow close to inhale her scent. A small smile was on her lips as she drifted off to sleep after a long and exhausting day.

/break\

"So... Monday", whispered Lou Ellen as she walked beside Piper.

It was already dark outside, the street lights buzzing faintly while the moon's glow illuminated the Alexandria Avenue. It was their main road, lined by things such as the Athena Academy or the Clio Library. When the avenue stopped being all about business and started being lined by houses, they got closer to Piper's home. They had to live central – Piper was working at the DPS, Annabeth at the city hall. Shorter ways meant more time for each other and especially these days, they barely got any time with each other anymore. Hopefully once the DPS was up and rolling, it would get a little less hectic, but right now, everyone was on high alert, because Monday was the official first day of business. Not that Lou, Piper and Nico hadn't been working their asses off for over a year now.

"Nervous, witch?", grinned Piper and nudged the daughter of Hecate.

Lou rolled her eyes and brushed her purple-dyed hair behind her ears. Piper smiled a little. When she had first come to camp, the only contact she had with Lou had been on cabin-head meetings. But supposedly, the daughter of Hecate and the son of Hades had been close, both being outcasts and feared for their underworld powers. And Piper had to agree, the magic was an element they could use for their DPS. Piper's charm-speak, Nico's shadow-traveling. Sure, Piper would have loved to also have Annabeth's brains on this, but not only was Annabeth too busy being mayor, in a way Piper also wanted this to be _her_ thing. She had struggled a lot, being a daughter of Aphrodite. Months at camp, even as someone who had saved Hera, had made her realize that everyone just thought of her as a pretty face, another brainless beauty, just charms no wits. Sure, being one of the Seven had changed that in a way, but she still felt as though she had to prove herself even more than many other demigods. In a way, she felt as misplaced as the witch and the Ghost King.

"You want to come in for a drink?", offered Piper as they reached the pink house.

It was girly, but the Victorian house in cream-pink and white looked just so dreamy, she wasn't even complaining about their Barbie house. Looking for her keys in her jeans, she threw a curious look at Lou. The punk-girl cocked one pierced eyebrow and shrugged.

"I could use a drink, yeah", agreed the daughter of Hecate. "Mind if I call my better half first?"

"Go ahead. It's getting late anyway, wouldn't want Randa to worry", grinned Piper teasingly.

Lou flipped her the bird and got her phone out. Oh, Piper _loved_ Leo for those. Phone-signals sending out vibes for monsters to track demigods; really? As though a tricky little tinkerer like Leo couldn't put a damper on that. Needless to say, but the trio of Leo, Nyssa and Jake had earned themselves a nice amount of money with the monster-proved phones. Most of it went into Nyssa's project – because Leo and Jake were just that sweet – financing the erection of an European New Athens and New Rome. The gods helped, even tough they didn't admit it or help directly, but still.

" _What sort of time do you call this?!_ "

The loud, screeching voice of Miranda coming through the phone was answer enough for both young women: Lou would not come in for a drink. Piper grinned sympathetically at her colleague. They were both so pussy-whipped by their girlfriends.

"I'm just calling you to tell you that I'm on my way back home. I'll be there in ten, babe", started Lou before covering the speaker and turning to Piper. "See you on Monday, Pipes. Night."

Piper waved her friend off, waiting at the door until Lou rounded the corner before entering the house. It was eerily silent and dark. Piper frowned confused. It was only... seven minutes past eight. Prime time. Why wasn't Annabeth curled together on the couch, watching some rom-com (not that Annabeth would _ever_ admit out loud that she liked that kind of stuff).

"Annie?", called Piper out, kicking the door close behind herself. "I'm home, honey!"

Shedding her coat, she hung it up and placed her shoes right beneath it. Her growling stomach led her to the kitchen. Humming softly to herself, she got a plate out, placed three different kinds of cheese on it – hard cheese, molded cheese and some of that funny cheese with the holes, Annabeth especially liked that. Opening a jar of cranberries, she put a spoon in and placed that on the middle of the plate. Looking through their cabinets, she got a tray out to put everything onto. The two glasses and the bottle of red wine were more like an afterthought. Cheese and wine and Annabeth, that sounded like the perfect way to end a stressful day. Knowing Annabeth, the daughter of Athena was most likely on her favorite voyeurism-chair, reading a book. It was a fancy, old armchair that faced out of their bedroom window, with a beautiful view on the Persephone Park, behind their backyard. Having a backyard that bordered right to the second most beautiful park in the city was an upside of dating the mayor and city-planner of New Athens.

Gathering everything up, she made her way upstairs and toward their bedroom. When Annabeth had a stressful day, she liked to read. Mostly because their large living room with the window-front could, at times, be scary. When the wind was blowing strong and the trees outside were rustling and casting long, creepy shadows. Branches could look like giant spider-legs in the night. Annabeth didn't like to sit in the living room at night alone because of that. So Piper expected to find her girlfriend of four years in their bedroom, with a book on her lap.

"Annie, I bring cheese and wine!", declared Piper with a broad grin, opening the door.

The light was dim, but it was on. But Annabeth was not on her chair. She was laying sprawled all over the bed, one limb in each corner, her head hanging off the foot end of the bed, Piper's pillow pointing out beneath Annabeth's body. One would think that Annabeth fell asleep in one place and woke up at the exact same, being as much of a perfectionist as she was when being awake, steeling her body to do exactly what she wanted. Once Annabeth was asleep, her body basically did what it wanted. Sometimes she was clingy like a little monkey, arms and legs wound around Piper, another time Piper would wake up with Annabeth sprawled all over her. Sometimes Annabeth would fall out of the bed and just continue sleeping next to it. Some of the poses Annabeth had been in when Piper woke up had really scared Piper because they didn't seem physically possible.

Heaving a sigh, Piper put the tray down onto the nightstand, right next to Annabeth's phone. Piper got her own phone out of her jeans-pocket to place it beside Annabeth's – Piper had forgotten to take her phone out of her jeans _once_ and Annabeth had put them into the washing machine; Piper was still hearing about that one. When she laid it down, she saw that she had one unread message. Huh, hadn't noticed that one. Sitting down on the tiny spot not occupied by Annabeth, Piper opened the message to see who wanted something from her.

_Look at our little kimono-girl! Ain't she adorbs? Tell Annabeth we love her!_

Piper grinned broadly at the utterly adorable picture. Esperanza Zhang, the cute tiny Latina with the large, dark curls and the even larger, dark eyes, was sitting under one of those red Japanese gates, wearing a purple kimono, smiling brightly into the camera. Frank, Hazel and Leo were on their honeymoon in Japan, together with their gorgeous little baby-girl. Piper wasn't really sure how that equaled a honeymoon, because in her books, honeymoon meant hot, kinky sex, not changing diapers. But seeing her goddaughter, who already was the most adorable baby-girl anyway, wearing a purple kimono with tiny little dragons on it, damn that was worth taking her with them. How much she loved that female miniature Leo! Normal sized, regular Leo was already adorable, but his baby? She was like ten times Leo. She wasn't even a year old yet, but she already had all her parents' friends wrapped around her little fingers. Sure, Piper didn't get to see her as often as she'd like to, what with Leo living in New Rome with his partners and their daughter, but Leo was being a good friend (and an overly enthusiastic mom) and send at least one picture per day. _Look how cute she drinks her milk!_ , or _And when she naps!_ , sometimes also a _Burned the crib again... totally my little girl! (Don't tell Frank and Hazel)_. It made Piper happy to see her best friend so enthusiastic and happy, but it was also kind of weird. Leo was married, had a daughter and his own shop (in the exact opposite order, because when would Leo Valdez ever do something the normal way?). Okay, Piper's business would start on Monday, but before that, well, not much going on. And Annabeth was her girlfriend. She had just never really found the proper moment to propose. After the war, their life had basically focused on building New Athens, getting demigods sorted out and put to work. They had needed a school, a library, a temple, parks, a hospital... All buildings that needed more than just building. They needed demigods ready to work there. During those years, there simply was no time to focus on themselves, to plan a wedding and take time off for their relationship. Over the past months, it was also Piper's business kicking in that consumed her time.

Maybe now? New Athens had been settled for a long while now. The school was up and running, they had grocery stores, boutiques, the Asclepius Aid Hospital. Demigods were living in pretty suburbiesque houses, attending the university-department of the Athena Academy, getting married and starting their families. The DPS would put some more order to everything now that they would open their gates, which also meant that Piper would start working regular hours instead of slaving her ass off, planning and setting everything for long hours without an end. And with Percy being married off to Nico and Leo being married off to Frank and Hazel, Annabeth and Piper would maybe also catch a break from their best friends' drama. Was this finally the time the girls were supposed to get for themselves? For each other? That would be nice, for a change.

/break\

That night, Piper and Annabeth had quite similar dreams, both stuck on their one-tracked minds. Of family and a child's laughter and tapping of small feet on the floor. So when a screeching sound woke them in the morning, both first thought it to be part of their respective dreams. But when the haze of the dream subsided and Annabeth could still hear it, she groaned.

"Pipes", mumbled Annabeth, burying her face in Piper's arms. "Did Lou change your ring-tone again? Because that one is really, really, really annoying... turn it off..."

"She wouldn't", yawned Piper, wrapping her arms around Annabeth. "Last time I charmspoke her to wear a frilly, pink dress with bows... she wouldn't risk that again..."

"Then what...", started Annabeth confused and opened her eyes.

Rubbing her eyes, Annabeth turned onto her side. A small yelp escaped her as she found herself staring into large, innocent storm-gray eyes. Scooting away, she hit Piper and found herself at enough distance to see the one who owned the dark, gray eyes. An innocent, chubby little face with a turf of hazelnut brown hair, a thumb caught between the baby's lips.

"P—P—Piper, there... baby...", stammered Annabeth doe-eyed. "What..."

Grunting confused, Piper sat up and looked over at the little bundle. The little one was wrapped into a pink blanket with tiny swans and owls stitched onto it. The symbols of Aphrodite and Athena. Leaning over, Piper took the paper sticking out from the blanket.

"Just as all children of Athena, this baby was sprung from a thought that could only be formed by true love – Aphrodite and Athena", read Piper slowly, blinking a couple of times.

"Oh gods", gasped Annabeth, eyes wide. "How did I not think about this before?! I mean, I wasn't born the conventional way either. I was born from a thought. Of course a thought doesn't require a man and a woman. This... this is... our baby. We thought her up. Together."

"That's handy", commented Piper amused and put the letter away. "Saves us the pregnancy, huh?"

But Annabeth couldn't answer, she was too engrossed in the chubby-cheeked toddler. Unwrapping the blanket from around the little girl, Annabeth lifted the baby up to hold her in her arms. The girl giggled delighted and made grabby-motions for Annabeth's curls, babbling a little.

"Hello, little one", whispered Annabeth softly. "I'm your mom. And so is she."

Piper blinked slowly as she scooted closer, resting her chin on Annabeth's shoulder. "Hello, baby."

"She needs a name", stated Annabeth seriously while Piper was tickling the baby's stomach.

"She does", agreed Piper thoughtful. "What do you say, little dove?"

Annabeth's eyes wandered over to the letter for a second, taking a moment to mull things over, before she smiled. "What do you think... about the name Theadora Tiphane?"

"Theadora Tiphane?", repeated Piper confused, wiggling her nose. "Why that?"

"It's an anagram of our mothers' names. A rearrangement of Aphrodite and Athena", explained Annabeth softly. "Since we only have her thanks to our mothers, but I find the name Aphrodite Athena a bit... unfit for a little child. So an anagram, to still honor them."

"Theadora Tiphane Chase. Theadora Tiphane McLean. Theadora Tiphane Chase-McLean?", tested Piper thoughtful. "Mh. Let's decide on that later on, but I do like the name, right little Thea?"

"But... is this really the right time?", asked Annabeth reluctantly, caressing Thea's cheek.

"Well, she's here now", chuckled Piper amused. "Returning her now seems kind of impossible. Besides, if I understand that magic of yours right, it only works when both of us think of having a baby, doesn't it? And look at how cute she is. She has your eyes, Annie."

"I don't want to return her!", exclaimed Annabeth scandalized, hugging Thea tightly. "She's so cute. And she's _ours_. I just mean... it's so sudden. Our house isn't safe for a child, we don't have a bed or toys or diapers or time. One of us needs a vacation, at least for a while, to stay with her."

"You're right, you're right", agreed Piper with a concerned frown. "But... we have friends. Lots of good friends, who surely are willing to help us baby-proofing our house, buying everything."

"You're right", nodded Annabeth, sighing softly. "Hear that, Thea? You have a lot of aunts and uncles who'll be more than happy to meet you, my little dove."

The baby giggled and grabbed Annabeth's finger, dark eyes sparkling in excitement. Annabeth could feel her heart hammering in her rib-cage. They were mothers. One day to the other and they were suddenly mothers. There was so much that they needed to do now – she needed to call her dad and tell him that he was a grandfather, they had to tell their friends, all the things to buy and prepare – but right now, all Annabeth wanted to do was sitting there, on their bed, together with her lover and their child. The three of them settled so Thea was laying between her mothers' bodies as all three cuddled up together on the bed, with Piper and Annabeth caressing the baby's soft cheeks.

"Aren't you the cutest thing ever?", whispered Piper with a grin, kissing the baby's cheek. "Oh, I can't wait to introduce you to Esperanza. You two will be the best of friends, right? And you'll have many adventures together and grow up together and..."

"She's been born this morning, please stop planning her teenage-years", chided Annabeth amused.

"Sorry", grinned Piper sheepishly and leaned in to also kiss her girlfriend's cheek. "It's just that ever since Leo had Esperanza, I've been dreaming about having my own baby so he or she can grow up together with Esperanza and our kids can become as good friends as Leo and I..."

"I know. I feel the same about Percy", admitted Annabeth with a sheepish look. "Ever since he and Nico started planning to have children, I thought about having our own little wise girl so that seaweed brain junior won't be as helpless as Percy used to be before he met me..."

"You're such a good friend", laughed Piper and took her phone from the nightstand. "How about we take a picture of the three of us and send it to Leo, Percy and the others?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will have our five honeymooners - how much they enjoy their respective honeymoons (aka: smut and cuteness), as well as how they react to learning about Thea! ;)


	9. Enjoyments (of Husbands and Honeymoons)

Chapter 8: Enjoyments (of Husbands and Honeymoons)

Nico loved Germany. And not just because he was of legal drinking age with his eighteen years, but more so because _he loved driving_. Jason had his flying and Percy had his riding, but Nico's shadow-traveling wasn't exactly a speedy thing, so driving was the first time for him to feel the rush of adrenaline that Jason and Percy had already gotten hooked on. Now, the reason why Nico loved Germany because it was one of only a handful of countries all over the world that had no speed limitation on their highways. Which translated to a manic son of Hades speeding along Germany.

"I love you, but if you don't want me to throw up all over you, you will slow down", ordered Percy.

"I love you, but that threat stopped scaring me when you threw up on me for the second time."

Percy blushed brightly and averted his eyes. "It's not my fault. They shouldn't call it morning sickness if it hits _whenever the fuck it wants_. You're amazing, that... you're not mad."

"Like you said, it's not your fault", shrugged Nico, grasping Percy's hand. "It's part of being pregnant, I guess. Besides, _you_ endure the sickness. I think I can endure getting thrown up on a couple times. It's my own fault for trying to stay close and help you through things, even when you say 'I'm going to be sick!'. Mi sono innamorato di te, madre di mio figlio."

The blush darkened as Percy rested one hand subconsciously on his stomach. He was pregnant. Even after two weeks, the thought still sort of freaked him out a bit and made him ridiculously happy at the same time. Nico and Percy had left for their honeymoon pretty much the moment Percy's pregnancy had been confirmed and it really was the perfect way of celebrating. Their journey started out in Berlin, because when visiting a country, Nico insisted on at least stopping for a moment at the capitol. The moment had turned into a couple of days, but no longer because many things were vivid reminders of World War II and that brought forth some memories of Nico's. And that honeymoon was supposed to be about a brighter future and not a darker past.

Their journey continued – the first long road-trip they had taken. Renting the cutest, baby-blue VW Beetle. A tuned one that went faster than the regular ones. With that, they set onto the long journey throughout the whole country, to the other end of Germany. Visiting the Black Forest, a dreamy place of fairy tales and nature. The place where Nico had taken Percy first when he had taken Percy to Germany to propose to him. Where Nyssa and Kayla were already planning to build a European equivalent to New Rome and New Athens. The two females had moved to Germany shortly after Nyssa's baby brother Leo had gotten married; she had kept delaying things until after the wedding. Percy for his part was astonished at the plans – so far, the place was nothing more than a camp-side – but it had the potential to grow. After exploring the forest and the small cities spread out at its fringe, Nico decided that before Percy got too involved with the plans surrounding what was supposed to become Heldenheim, it was time to move on.

Which was why they were once again in the car. They were on their way to their true destination.

"Where are we going?", asked Percy after a short stretch of silence. "Because if you keep driving like that for much longer, our baby may decide I need to throw up again after all..."

"A little longer, amore", chuckled Nico softly. "Not much longer."

/break\

"If you don't stop pouting soon, I may feel the need to spank you."

"I'm not _pouting_ , I am genuinely upset", huffed Leo with a frown. "I miss my baby."

"Our baby", corrected Frank and sided with Hazel on this. "And she is fine. Hades will take care of her. You know our deal, now is our time. You, me and Hazel, just us. Without a screaming, attention-seeking baby. Can't you just relax and lean back, firebug? I've never been to China, it's the place of my roots. I want to enjoy this trip. Can we please enjoy this trip?"

"We could re-enact scenes from Mulan?", suggested Hazel softly as she tugged her boys along the Great Wall. "I know you miss our Sparky, but she will be fine without us for a little while too."

One week in Japan with their beloved daughter had passed so fast and now their week in China was nearly over too. At first, Leo had been able to enjoy it, going through all the tourist-y things Frank was eager to explore now that he was so close to his ancestors. But the longer he was apart from his daughter, the more Leo missed her. Still, their time in China was nearly over and he should not spoil their last moments here before they'd continue their honeymoon-trip to Germany. This was about enjoying his husband and wife and their time together, apart from being parents.

"Only if I get to be Shang", negotiated Leo with an impish grin.

"Sure and I will be Shan Yu and hold you captive", whispered Frank suggestively.

/break\

"I love you, I love you, I love you", chanted Percy between passionate kisses.

Nico smirked victoriously. Castle Neuschwanstein wasn't anything new to them. They had toured it when Nico had proposed to his love. But he had found a special hotel just for Percy. It was just at the foot of the mountain and from their balcony, they saw the mighty castle looming just above them. Percy seemed to approve of the view. They had checked in five hours ago, had taken a tour through Neuschwanstein and now returned to their hotel room to rest. Sitting curled together on the balcony, Percy was just expressing how much he loved the whole idea of their honeymoon.

"I thought it was the perfect base", whispered Nico against Percy's neck as he had his husband curled together on his chest, both enjoying the view. "Two and a half hours to Herrenchiemsee, an hour to Linderhof. We can visit each castle however often we want to and spend the rest of our time vigorously making love. How does that sound to you, amato marito?"

"Perfect", purred Percy, nosing Nico's collarbone. "Can you get my phone, love?"

Nico cocked one eyebrow, seeing as Percy was laying on top of him. Sighing amused, Nico reached out through the shadows, using them as a portal to the shadowy corners of the nightstand where Percy's phone was. Handing it to Percy, he waited for what the son of Poseidon was up to. The Sea Prince dialed his number three – after Nico and Sally – and waited.

"No. Now is not a good time. Go and have sex with Nico."

"Hello to you too, Annie", chuckled Percy with a smile. "And I didn't want to talk to _you_."

The blonde on the display rolled her eyes at Percy and left. Nico quickened one corner of his lips up. Not a single day had passed without Percy calling the Chase-McLean household ever since Annabeth had called and told them about the newest addition to New Athens.

"Look who called to see you, Thea", cooed Annabeth softly as she reappeared on the screen, holding a chubby-cheeked toddler up. "Look at uncle Percy and uncle Nico."

"Hello, princess!", gushed Percy, making adorable faces at the baby. "Oh, I can not wait to get back home and hold you in my arms and cuddle. You look like the most adorable little thing since Sparky. Oh, she _has_ to meet Sparky! I'm sure Leo is already totally excited!"

"I think Leo is already planning the great adventures of our daughters. He decided yours will be a daughter too, by the way", butted Piper in, resting her chin on Annabeth's shoulders. "Says that the three of them have to grow up together and become best friends and all."

"Obviously", agreed Percy rather seriously, resting a hand on his stomach. "Right, little one? You will be best friends with Thea, just like me and her mom."

"And who knows, maybe they're meant for an epic romance and we'll be in-laws", chuckled Annabeth amused. "I'm really looking forward to your baby, because then Thea gets a playmate."

"And we get another pair of baby-sitters", added Piper with a grin.

"Listen to your evil, evil mommies, they already want to give you to a babysitter", gasped Percy playfully. "Now, I think I'll be more like Leo. Never leaving my kid's side."

"That's gonna be a bummer for our sex-life", deadpanned Nico.

"Tell me about it", huffed Piper with a pout. "It's like Thea has a radar for whenever I want to as much as kiss Annabeth. Bahm, she's screaming. It's so unfair."

"Oh, who needs sex if they can cuddle such an adorable baby all day long?", asked Percy with a playful grin. "I'd just lay in bed all day long, tickling your stomach and kissing your rosy cheeks!"

The mortified face Nico made caused Percy, Annabeth and Piper to laugh loudly.

/break\

Herrenchiemsee was appreciated by Nico because it meant he got to drive two hours with his beloved (he doubted he'd be returning it to the rental shop again). And it was loved by Percy because the castle was located on an island in the center of a lake. Which meant traveling by boat. And upon entering the island, the only way to reach the castle was by taking a horse carriage. The castle itself reminded of Versailles and had a beautiful garden with fountains at its entrance.

On the inside, it reminded Percy a lot of Neuschwanstein. Pompous, golden, beautiful frescoes and large interior. The castle itself was a masterpiece of art and Percy spend about two hours fawning about it once Nico and Percy returned to their hotel, finding Frank, Leo and Hazel to already having checked in. The five were sitting together at a table of the restaurant at Neuschwanstein.

"It does sound dreamy", grinned Leo playfully, nudging Percy. "You're enjoying yourself, huh?"

"Oh yeah. I just... I always wanted to see things", shrugged Percy sheepishly. "And what about you? All the things you got to see already. All the pictures you showed me."

"I was way more awesome in reality", grinned Leo bright-eyed.

"And next week you're off to Paris?", inquired Nico curiously, looking at his sister.

He was sitting close to Percy, close enough so their legs were touching, close enough so he could lay his arms around his husband's waist. Hazel smiled as she watched them. If Nico had been possessive of Percy before, he was downright trying to melt into Percy now that they knew the son of Poseidon was pregnant. It was endearing to watch.

"Yes, Paris is next", answered Hazel with a smile. "I just hope father will do alright with Sparky for another one and a half weeks. He looked _very_ exhausted the last time we called him."

"I suppose it's been a while since Hades last had a baby in the underworld", laughed Percy. "Wow. I would _pay_ to see him change a diaper. Or make funny faces so Sparky can sleep."

"Me too", agreed Frank thoughtful. "But for now, I'm just grateful to have Hazel and Leo to myself. As adorable as Sparky is, she's also time-consuming and... loud. And she catches fire at the most inappropriate moments, really. Or changes into animals. Ever since she learned to change into small animals, we haven't killed a spider, cockroach or thrown a mouse out of the house..."

Everyone laughed at that. Nico did find himself grateful that their little bugger wouldn't be a shapeshifter. Sure, they'd have to worry about accidentally summoned zombies and ghosts, but that was still better than having to wonder if their baby was hiding as a flea on Mrs. O'Leary's fur.

/break\

Linderhof was Percy's favorite place on this entire planet, decided the son of Poseidon on his first visit there with his husband. There was a giant, pool-like fountain in front of the remotely small castle, in the middle of the pool-thingy was a beautiful golden statue. Percy was pretty sure it was Aphrodite, after her birth from the sea, surrounded by little fountain portrait Poseidon, strong and fierce as he road out of a caved entrance into the wall behind, together with horses and mermaids, he himself having his trident in his hand and looking absolutely nothing alike Percy's dad. He giggled and posed for about a dozen pictures in front of his dad's fountain.

"Why don't we go and check out the Venus grotto? That sounds romantic", suggested Nico.

"You just want to get me into the mood", chuckled Percy and winked at his lover.

"Absolutely correct", agreed the son of Hades, resting one hand on Percy's lower back. "Every evening, you call Annabeth to talk to Thea and then you spend the rest of the night babbling on about how adorable she is and how adorable our baby is and as much as it pleases me to see you this happy, it is the opposite of arousing, love. So I'd like to get you into the mood."

Entering the grotto only made Percy realize just how much he loved this palace. It was in a dim, green light, the water the same shade as Percy's eyes, a fresco at the wall and a gondola in the middle of the small splash of water. It was beautiful, looking like a shell, with an angel sitting on top of it. Percy could imagine cuddling up to Nico on that gondola, just drifting through the shallow water and looking at the fresco. Now Percy really was in the mood. Intertwining their fingers, he leaned against his husband, enjoying the calm and ordinary moment.

"Come, I want to show you the bedroom", whispered Nico softly.

"We are not having sex here!", exclaimed Percy wide-eyed.

"No. Of course not", snorted Nico and rolled his eyes. "I just figure you'll like it."

As so often, Percy simply obeyed his husband. By now, he knew that most the things Nico had in store for him were certainly worth trusting his Ghost King. Taking a tour through the castle itself and reaching the beautiful bedroom, Percy had to agree that yes, Ludwig had some amazing taste. Maybe a little too golden and the chandelier was definitely too big, but the _bed_. High, blue satin, with sating curtains and a golden frame. It was surrounded by a golden fence-like construction.

"I just wanna jump onto that bed", whispered Percy with sparkling eyes, earning a stern glare from the tour-guide. "Uh, not that I ever would. I mean, heh, who would do such a thing?"

Blushing embarrassed, he tried to hide in Nico's embrace.

/break\

"You're my Prince Charming."

Nico blinked a couple of times from where he was patting his lover's hair. Percy was drawing little nonsense figures on Nico's thighs. They had been laying together on the bed, just snuggling. Not a word had passed between them in the past hour or so. Today, they had made their third trip to Linderhof, Percy calling Sally on their way there (because he had found out that talking to someone distracted him from his husband's driving skills). Upon returning to their hotel, they had ordered room service and just curled up together on the bed, completely content with how things were.

"I think we've had this before. What makes you say it now?", murmured Nico softly.

"Everything", shrugged Percy and sat up, climbing onto Nico's lap. "After... After the war, I thought I lost part of myself in Tartarus, but... I feel like that's not true anymore. I feel as though I gave part of me. Not to Tartarus, but to you. And you've kept it safe and cherished it."

"You know I always did everything to protect you and I will _always_ cherish you", whispered Nico, pulling Percy down into a kiss. "Now come here, you Disney Princess."

Percy grunted into the kiss in protest, but he still laid his arms around Nico's neck, melting into the touch of his husband. This was entirely what he had always wanted. Peace, normality and love.

/break\

If Frank wouldn't have been afraid of eternal punishment, he would have burst out laughing. Hades looked _exhausted_ – and for a guy who looked like death warmed over on a regular day, that was really saying something. The god was holding Esperanza as though she was both, a precious and breakable thing as well as something dangerous and deadly.

"Take it back", ordered Hades and handed the young child over to Hazel. "And keep it."

"Don't be mean to my baby girl", chided Leo with a glare and took Esperanza from Hazel.

The daughter of Pluto didn't mind. She knew her little husband was fiercely protective of his family, especially so of their little darling. Esperanza giggled relieved as she found herself back in her mama's arms. Reaching out, she tugged on Leo's curls, giggling delighted.

"Mama back!", exclaimed the Latina excited. "Abuelo funny!"

"Yeah, I totally bet that grandpa Hades is funny", snickered Leo amused, kissing Esperanza's forehead softly. "I missed you so much, my little princess. We're going to Greece next. Do you wanna go to Greece? There are plenty pretty things there, baby."

"Wanna mama", declared Esperanza with childish seriousness.

"Thank you for babysitting her, father", smiled Hazel and bowed slightly.

"She is more work than keeping a hoard of zombies in check", grunted Hades displeased.

"Aw, are you, princess? Say good bye to your grandpa", grinned Leo and held her up.

"Love abuelo! Bye-bye", giggled the tiny Latina, placing a slobbery kiss on Hades' cheek.

Hades felt his resistance grumble. There was a reason why he had endured the baby for three weeks. Regardless of how much work she was, she certainly was as adorable.

/break\

Percy was on all four beneath Nico, with the son of Hades thrusting mercilessly into him. Pregnancy-sex was his favorite part about being pregnant, even though he was only four and a half weeks pregnant. It made him horny, just knowing that he was carrying Nico's child. Damn, it made both of them horny. The touches only lingered for moments, kisses harsh, thrusts without holding back. Their sex was rougher than it used to be. It had always been slow and sensual before, but these days, it was all about getting off and getting up for another round.

Percy groaned as Nico came deep inside of him. Yet instead of pulling out, Nico pulled Percy closer, rolling them over to lay on their side, Nico's arms around Percy's waist and Nico's slowly limping cock inside Percy. The son of Poseidon blushed brightly. These days, Nico enjoyed staying connected to Percy after sex, trying to be as close to his husband as possible. And using Percy as his cock-warmer seemed to be the perfect solution for that. Not that Percy minded.

"We'll be returning home next week", whispered Nico against Percy's skin.

"I'm looking forward to it", hummed Percy, wiggling a little closer to his lover. "Mister and Mister di Angelo. Living a married life. But don't expect me to turn into an obedient little housewife just because you have a big business to run and I'm pregnant."

"You're Percy Jackson, I would _never_ expect you to idly sit by and put your feet up", chuckled Nico, biting Percy's shoulder. "You're not good at sitting still. You wouldn't be happy holed up at home all day. Though I do hope that at the end-stage of your pregnancy, you will see reason and slow down things to the pace Will advises, yes?"

"You should know me better than that", chided Percy. "I'd never endanger those I love – including my child, obviously. I will do whatever is best for our baby, Nico."

"I know", murmured Nico soothingly, kissing along Percy's spine.

"Our baby", repeated Percy softly, eyes shining with tenderness. "Our family, Nico."

"I know, love", chuckled Nico, a little amused by his husband's eagerness. "This child will be perfect and wonderful and it will have all the things you and I could only wish for."

A moment of sad silence stretched on between them. Both didn't have the perfect childhood and both were determined to give this child all the laughter and love it needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will have Zeus learning about the pregnancy, Thea meeting Sparky and her new have-to-be-favorite-uncles! ;)


	10. Feelings (of Anger and Happiness)

Chapter 9: Feelings (of Anger and Happiness)

The Olympian council had been sound outside, leaving only the six children of Kronos and Rhea in the throne-room. The news of Percy Jackson's pregnancy had reached Olympus and to say the gods were split about things would be an understatement. Some Olympians didn't care, others loved the idea (like Aphrodite) and some were enraged. Things were starting to boil, so to calm it down, the six siblings decided to talk only with each other. Zeus was the most enraged of them all, while Poseidon and Hades were quite content with the way things were. It was up to the sisters to be the messenger between the Big Three, as they so often were.

"This is an outrage!", growled Zeus, thrusting his palms onto the table harshly.

"Why?", challenged Hades, cocking one eyebrow. "Your children have reproduced before too."

" _Not_ with one of your spawns", countered Zeus with a glare. "Wife, say something!"

He grew sick and tired of his big brothers teaming up against him. He needed some backup.

"Oh no", grunted Hera, leveling a glare on him. "You're on your own on this one."

"W—What?", stammered Zeus stunned, sitting back in shock.

"You _never_ respect my realm!", exclaimed Hera and stood, leveling a furious glare of her own on him. "You act like my realm is a _joke_ , unimportant! I am the goddess of marriage and family. I blessed their marriage, after _they_ asked me for it. I do appreciate it when someone _respects_ me. A marriage however is only the opening of a family. You will _not_ harm their family. This was what had been coming ever since their engagement, so don't dare act so surprised!"

Hades and Poseidon exchanged a mildly surprised look. They knew they had Demeter at their side and also Hestia because she was the goddess of home and building a home was something she protected. But that Hera would side with them, instead of with Zeus? Poseidon smirked a little. He had been a little surprised that his son had invited Hera to the wedding, after the whole abduction and memory-wipe, but _this_ was Athena-worthy genius. It was true that Zeus more than anyone tended to neglect his wife's realm and being respected was important to her.

"Brother dearest, I advise you to calm down now", ordered Demeter sternly. "You are the only one in this room who votes for death. You're outnumbered and even though you like to play important king, this is still a council. One against five holds no power. So leave it alone, little brother."

Zeus looked furious, but even he knew that he could not challenge the majority of Olympus on his own. He was used to having at the very least Hera and also Poseidon and Demeter on his side.

/break\

Percy smiled lazily as he sat in the garden of their new home. They had left to their honeymoon so soon after the wedding, he had barely gotten to feel like home here. But now that they had been back for a month already, he truly started to feel like this was home. His left hand was resting on his stomach, even though there was nothing to be seen yet, it was the _knowledge_ that was enough. In his right hand, he was holding a stomach-soothing tea. These days, he was vomiting more than he ate, according to Nico. Yawning softly, he got more comfortable. Work was time-consuming, especially since he and Clarisse were trying to find a worthy replacement for the time he would be gone. Then he was also trying to make the house more personal – he appreciated that their friends had put everything in and helped setting the house, but there was still that personal touch missing. Especially in in the nurseries. It was Percy's pet-project to tern the standard nurseries into perfect and beautiful places for their babies. Currently, he was sitting in the garden and watching the swing that he had put up at the apple-tree. He couldn't wait to see their child swinging on it.

"Love? Are you home?", called Nico out from inside. "I brought pizza."

Percy laughed softly. Pizza was currently the only thing he could keep down. He liked to tease Nico that it was the baby's Italian genes. Nico would just roll his eyes and say it had something to do with the ingredients. But honestly, both didn't care as long as Percy could keep the food down.

"Outside!", called Percy loudly. "Put dinner away and join me!"

"Buona sera, amato marito mio", greeted Nico as he approached, kissing Percy softly and sitting down next to him. "What are you doing out here, on your own?"

"Look", ordered Percy, nodding with his head toward the swing. "I've been busy all afternoon."

Nico got more comfortable on their Hollywood swing, laying one arm around Percy's waist. Their apple-tree was now holding a swing specifically for small children. There was also a sandbox next to the river, all with a nice wooden frame. Nico disliked that his pregnant lover was lifting heavy stuff, but he was also aware that he had married Percy Jackson and there was no way the hero would just idly sit by, put his feet up and wait until the pregnancy was over.

"Nice", commented Nico and nodded slowly. "And... you did all of this... on your own?"

"No", huffed Percy and rolled his eyes. "Chris and Clarisse were over and helped."

"Oh. Good", nodded Nico relieved. "So, you want to come inside and eat?"

"Yes. Food sounds amazing", nodded Percy, licking his lips.

They went to the kitchen together, where Small Bob was already circling the pizza, purring. Mrs. O'Leary was standing next to the table, staring with large, begging eyes up at them. While Nico got the plates and cutlery, Percy went to feed Mrs. O'Leary and Small Bob.

"So, how was your day, honey?", asked Percy with a teasing grin.

"Stressful", grunted Nico, shaking his head. "But also good. Things are going smooth."

"Too smooth, most likely. Do get two more plates", interrupted another voice.

Mrs. O'Leary wagged her tail and started to run around Hades eagerly. The god patted her head absentmindedly while Poseidon hugged the world out of his boy and then pushed Percy off enough so he could look Percy up and down. Percy laughed softly as Poseidon pulled the blue shirt off enough to take a look at Percy's stomach, even though there was nothing to be seen yet.

"Somehow, I feel as though this is not a coincident", stated Nico, setting the table for four.

"We just come back from a meeting on Olympus, regarding that little bundle of joy your little wife is currently carrying around", replied Hades and sat down. "Ah, olives, sardines and... pineapple?"

"The baby!", shrugged Percy helplessly, pointing at his stomach, sitting down himself. "Oh, daddy, can you get the strawberry jam from the higher shelf?"

"Ew", commented Poseidon, but he still obliged.

"The baby!", repeated Percy with a small, embarrassed blush. "Now, explain yourself."

"Zeus is furious", explained Poseidon with a frown, having Small Bob curled together on his lap.

"So... is junior causing the next big war?", asked Percy half afraid.

Nico grabbed his hand, interlacing their fingers. Their eyes locked before turning back to their dads.

"He's cooking well at the moment, but he's not past his boiling point", answered Poseidon. "This is the first time that during a brawl between the three of us, it was two on one _against_ him. The odds had always been in his favor. And, surprisingly enough, all three of our sisters are with us at the moment and we're defending you. We don't know how things will proceed, but right at this moment, he's not going to act on his rage, because even he knows he stands no chance right now."

"That's... good...", nodded Percy slowly, spreading strawberry jam on his piece of pizza.

"That's just... disgusting. Why did you marry that?", grunted Hades and made a face.

"The. Ba-by!", huffed Percy with a mouth full.

/break\

"Mister di Angelo and Mister di Angelo, welcome", greeted Austin Barton with a playful smile.

Nico rolled his eyes at their gynecologist, while the son of Apollo just grinned. Percy was sitting on the examination table in his silly, blue robes, waiting. They were getting their first ultrasound today. Percy had marked this date on their calendar for ten weeks now.

"Okay, this will be cold", warned Austin as he poured lube on Percy's stomach.

"Huh, we normally put this somewhere else", mused Percy with a teasing grin.

"Yeah, that must be the reason why we're here right now", chuckled Austin amused.

"Can I please now see my baby?", interrupted Nico a little irritated.

"Oh. Can we tell if it's a girl or a boy?", asked Percy eagerly, eyes sparkling.

"You're about eight weeks too early for that, I'm afraid", chuckled Austin fondly. "Ah. Here. You hear that? That's your baby's heartbeat. And see here? That is your baby's head."

"Look!", ordered Percy, overly enthusiastic as he tugged on Nico's hand. "That's... T—That's..."

"Our... baby...", whispered Nico dazed, staring at the blurry black-white picture in awe.

"Ah, I love when they get petrified", muttered Austin to himself, grinning a bit.

/break\

Annabeth smiled fondly as she looked at the various blurry pictures Percy was showing her so eagerly. Somehow, she now regretted having missed out on the pregnancy-part. Then again, Percy got over-excited about a lot of things and managed to make practically everything sound amazing.

"Look, that's my little one", said Percy eagerly, pointing at the largest blur. "We went to the doctor yesterday and got the pictures. And then we shadow-traveled straight to my parents to show."

"So Sally and Paul have blurry pictures on their fridge now, huh?", guessed Piper amused.

She was sitting on Percy's other side so she got a good look at the identifiable pictures. One eyes kept wandering over to the Italian man holding her baby. Nico had already studied the pictures enough and someone had to keep an eye on Thea. The baby already had the lightest turf of brown hair on her head, giggling and babbling as Nico lifted her high above his head.

"Ah, bambina, you're a cute one", smiled Nico. "And you will be nice to our little one, si?"

"Are you accusing our innocent, little princess of being a bully?", warned Annabeth sharply.

"Well, if she comes after you, yes", grunted Nico with a slight glare. "You used to poke fun at our 'seaweed brain' ever since you first met him. It's a good thing Percy has such a big heart and a high self-esteem, but if our little one turns out to be the sensible kind, we don't need Annabeth Junior to tease him or her and insult my perfect little baby."

"We should probably get going, before someone claws someone's eyes out", suggested Piper lightly.

She stood and took Thea from Nico while also tugging Annabeth out with her. Percy smiled amused as he watched them. His husband huffed and took a seat next to Percy, resting his cheek against Percy's shoulder, humming softly to himself. Percy tilted his head to rest against Nico's.

"Don't insult other people's babies", warned Percy softly.

"What? I'm right", huffed Nico with a frown. "If she teaches her daughter her brand of 'humor' and our bambino is more... sensible than you are, things could get ugly."

"Bambin _a_. I'm determined to have a girl", corrected Percy stubbornly. "But... I guess you are right. Not everyone may like being called a 'seaweed brain'... But I'm sure our baby will be as tough as her mommy and daddy, right little one? You'll be strong and brave and awesome."

"Don't pressure our son", objected Nico with a frown.

"Daughter!"

/break\

Eight weeks later and Percy was done with the garden and the nurseries. One was a complete girly nursery, a soft blue with Ariel sitting on a rock painted onto the wall behind the crib. The other was the boy-ish room, with a Finding Nemo theme. Percy had _wildly_ objected to putting a Nightmare Before Christmas theme into either nursery, because that was just a no-no.

"But what if our son has my powers?", argued Nico as they made their way to the doctor.

"Even if our _daughter_ ends up with your powers, she will still love Nemo. And Ariel is a given", countered Percy stubbornly. "No little child should have a chopped-up and sewed back together corpse painted over their bed! Or a skeleton! That's not up for discussions, Niccoló."

"Don't badmouth Sally and Jack...", muttered Nico beneath his breath, pouting.

"Trouble in paradise?", inquired Austin amused as he opened the door. "You make sad faces..."

"Not when we leave here", grinned Percy broadly. "This one keeps arguing with me that our baby is a boy, but I already told him it'll be a girl. It feels like a girl. And today, we'll get to know, right?"

"Don't be too overenthusiastic", warned Austin. "If the baby doesn't lay the right way, we may not see it. And why are you arguing about it anyway? I thought you just want the baby to be healthy?"

They all got settled as Nico replied. "I'm not going to be upset when it's a girl and Percy won't cry if we have a boy, obviously. It's more about... being right, you know? Just for fun."

"I'd love a baby-boy just as much. I just... in a way, I guess, I fear that Zeus would be more enraged about a boy than a girl", admitted Percy as he got comfortable. "I mean, look at the track record – the biggest and most celebrated heroes _are_ male. So the one Zeus would probably fear more would be a boy. I'm not saying girls can't be heroes too, because Hazel, Piper, Annabeth and Reyna proved quite the different story there. But still Jason and I are the names the young demigods whisper in awe, just like it was in the old times. Perseus, Jason, Herakles, Achilles, Theseus, Orpheus, those are the names most think of when thinking Greek heroes, aren't they?"

"That's why I want a boy", argued Nico with a frown. "I love my sister and Reyna and I understand that girls can be tough and strong too, but I just... I was born in Italy the twenties, I have a right to be a little bit of a chauvinist like that so I'll just say it. Boys are better fighters. There, I said it. But don't tell Piper, or she will charmspeak me into wearing a tutu again..."

"Ah, it appears that I may put your little argument aside", interrupted Austin, motioning to the monitor of the ultrasound machine. "May I introduce you two to your daughter?"

Again with the petrified silence. Austin smiled a little as he looked at the married couple.

/break\

Sally was in the middle of writing her new book, while Paul was grading papers as two obnoxiously loud demigods fell through the shadows and stumbled into their living room, talking at once.

"Slow down, boys!", interrupted Sally firmly, closing her laptop. "What's wrong?"

"We're having a daughter!", exclaimed Nico and Percy loudly.

"A granddaughter?", asked Paul slowly, putting his papers aside.

"Yes! I was right!", confirmed Percy with the broadest grin. "I'm having a bambina!"

"A daughter", nodded Nico with his mouth hanging open.

"Sit. Sit down. I made muffins this morning!", ordered Sally and stood.

Before she left, she pulled her son into a suffocating hug, high on the feeling of being a grandma soon. Minutes later and the two married couples were sitting at the table, with tea and muffins.

"So, you're having a daughter, mh?", grunted Paul with a fond smile. "Did you call the Stolls yet?"

"No, but they're next on my list. Means I make money", grinned Percy broadly.

"And I lose money", sighed Nico and shook his head. "Which means it's even again..."

"You two are the strangest couple I ever met", chuckled Paul and shook his head.

"I take that as a compliment", chimed Percy with a mischievous grin.

"To my granddaughter!", interrupted Sally, raising her tea-cup.

The other three clicked their cups to hers and they started to talk about their days.

/break\

Percy was seven months along and by now, he had stopped working. Teaching martial arts and sword-fight with such a prominent belly was not the most comfortable thing. But they managed – Malcolm had offered to also teach classes. Athena was after all not just brains but also fight. So Percy was okay with his leave, knowing that their business was still _theirs_ , so instead of teaching, Percy had – unwillingly so – taken over the office-work, helping Malcolm out so the blonde wouldn't have to do two jobs at once. Even though Percy only worked part-time. And he wasn't just sitting around at home either. He spend most his time with their friends, or as babysitter. Piper and Annabeth, who were both working full-time, were grateful to have Percy.

"Thank you", sighed Piper as she picked up Thea in the evening. "Hello, baby girl."

"Mama!", yelped Thea giddily, making grabby-motions for Piper.

She started talking about two weeks ago and Piper had literally ringed everyone she knew out of their beds so they could watch via skype how Thea crawled toward Annabeth while calling out for her 'momo'. It had been one of the most adorable things Percy had ever seen. Piper smiled as she took her daughter, kissing Thea's forehead. Percy watched them fondly.

"No problem, Pipes. You know I love her. And I'm bored out of my mind when Nico is at work, all of _you_ are working and I'm sitting home", chuckled Percy. "You, be good, Thea."

He watched them leave and Nico enter. The Ghost King had come together with Piper. Nico laid one arm around Percy's waist and steered him inside, kissing the side of Percy's mouth.

"You're beautiful", whispered Nico as he slowly pushed Percy's shirt up.

It revealed the quite prominent bulge of Percy's stomach. The son of Poseidon grinned as he was steered into the living room and pushed onto the couch. Nico sat down between Percy's legs and leaned down to trail kisses over Percy's round midsection.

"Hello, bambina", whispered Nico lovingly. "Have you been good to mamma?"

"Of course she was", laughed Percy amused and ruffled Nico's hair. "Your papá is silly, princess."

"Say, uhm...", started Nico awkwardly, laying down comfortably.

"Yes?", urged Percy on, treading his fingers through Nico's hair.

Nico had been avoiding the topic for months now, fearing a silly argument like the one about gender. "Have... you thought about a name? I mean, we're two months from out child's birth..."

"Actually, I do have a name in mind", replied Percy cautiously.

"Will you... share it with me?", inquired Nico, biting his lower lip. "No judgment, I swear."

"Bianca Maria", answered Percy softly. "Bianca Maria di Angelo."

Silence stretched between the two of them as Nico stared at him in total awe. If he was being honest, Nico had no ideas for names yet. He hadn't even thought about naming the child after his sister _or_ his mother. Mainly, he had been afraid of a ridiculous name.

"You're perfect", whispered Nico, his eyes softening.

"Yeah, I know", grinned Percy cheekily. "I just thought, since our baby will get to meet my side of the family, with mom and Paul and Tyson, while... I mean, we love Hazel a lot, of course we do, but... That you lost your mother so early and the sister you grew up with, I just... thought we should honor them. If you want. If it's too painful a name, I'd understand that too, Nick."

"No. No, it's not. It's... good. I don't... want to forget them", whispered Nico, voice tight with pain. "It's the perfect name for our daughter. She will be... wonderful."

"Of course she will", huffed Percy and puffed his chest out. "She's ours, after all."

Nico laughed as he crossed his arms under his chin, on Percy's thighs so he had the perfect view on the bulge their daughter was growing in. Bianca Maria di Angelo. He smiled softly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like the idea of not-antagonist!Hera for a change, because it fit for this scenario. But of course that's not the last thing we heard from Zeus. Next chapter will have Bianca Maria's birth! Fuzzy feelings, nervousness and a lot of adorableness! ;)


	11. Births (of Babies and Battles)

Chapter 10: Births (of Babies and Battles)

Nico was pacing up and down, down and up and all over again. His heart beat about ten miles a minute, maybe even faster than that. Hospitals made him nervous, jittery even. Frank, Hazel, Leo, Piper, Annabeth, Rachel and Grover were lined up on the chairs, watching him. The whole waiting room was clogged with them. The day had started out so good. Perfect even. The perfect first Valentine's Day for the married couple. It wasn't supposed to end in the hospital...

/flashback\

_Nico smiled as he woke up at roughly five in the morning. He had a lot to do, after all. It was the fourteen February 2015, which meant it was the first Valentine's Day that Nico and Percy would spend as a married couple. Which meant Nico wanted it to be completely perfect._

_He spend four hours cleaning the house, making a giant breakfast, decorating the bed with rose-petals and carrying the giant breakfast one by one to the bedroom. Being pregnant resulted in Percy sleeping like a comatose rock. So Nico finished setting everything without waking Percy._

" _Buongiorno, mio amato marito", whispered Nico in a dark voice into Percy's ear. [trans: Good morning, my beloved husband]  
_

_He brushed Percy's hair out of his face and placed tender kisses on Percy's cheeks, nose and lips until the son of Poseidon slowly stirred, yawning and stretching. Sea-green eyes opened languidly._

" _Mornin', Nick", mumbled Percy tired. "Mh... smells delicious..."_

" _Yeah, no", chuckled Nico amused. "Tuna with hot strawberry jam and cheddar cheese doesn't smell good to anyone but you, my love. Happy Valentine's Day, Mister di Angelo."_

" _Mh, I love when you call me that...", purred Percy, smiling lazily. "Happy V-Day to you too."_

_Percy sat up in very slow motion, heaving a little. He was extremely round by now and didn't get out of bed if it wasn't entirely necessary. Smiling fondly, he played with one of the rose-petals. Nico sat down next to Percy, grabbing his own less disgusting breakfast._

" _Sometimes I feel like being pregnant is just your excuse to eat weird stuff", teased Nico._

_Percy laughed and leaned over to kiss Nico's cheek. "Idiot. Thank you for being so considerate. I don't understand how you can still be patient with all the things I make you cook..."_

" _Love, you're carrying our child. I'd do anything for you", countered Nico, kissing Percy softly._

" _What's the plan for today?", asked Percy eagerly. "I mean, can't be some big, fancy activity..."_

_To make his point, he rested both his hands on his giant belly. Nico's smile turned even softer as he leaned down to kiss the round midsection, leaning his cheek against it until he could feel their baby kicking. The smile turned into a grin that nearly split Nico's face._

" _I thought we'd just stay in bed and cuddle", suggested Nico tenderly._

" _Honestly? That sounds pretty perfect right now", admitted Percy sheepishly._

_This year, Valentine's Day was a day of family for most of their generation. Where they had done the naughty last year, this year seemed so much more mature. Piper and Annabeth skipped the romance altogether and spend a nice family day with Thea, baking chocolate cookies with the nine-months old. Reyna had abducted Jason this morning to a surprise trip to Italy, to the place they had always wanted to go to together. To tell Jason about her pregnancy, she had confided in Nico. She had only realized so last week and was happy to share the news with her husband of three months. It had been a spontaneous wedding, with only the Seven, Nico, Clarisse and Chris. One week they had announced their engagement, the next week they got texts to come to New Rome and when they arrived there, the friends learned it was for a wedding. And apparently, all the little ones had put Jason and Reyna into the mood for reproduction too. First Octavian had adopted Danny, then Frank, Hazel and Leo had that surprise pregnancy resulting in Sparky, now Piper's and Annabeth's daughter Thea, Nico and Percy were expecting their firstborn daughter and so were Clarisse and Chris. Apparently, Clarisse was only a month or so behind Percy, but unlike Percy and Nico, the Rodriguezes hadn't been trying. It had been more of an accident, so they hadn't noticed for a few months. With practically all their close friends having children so close in age, Jason and Reyna wanted to be 'part of the club', as Jason had called it._

_So Reyna went off with Jason to tell him about her pregnancy, Chris and Clarisse were in France to visit Clarisse's family and share the news of the babies (twins. Like the pregnancy itself hadn't been enough of a shock for them) while celebrating Valentine's Day in the city of love, Piper and Annabeth spend the day with their daughter and the only ones being naughty were Frank, Hazel and Leo, who had managed to convince Octavian to babysit Sparky._

" _I still can't believe that our daughter will grow up with Clarisse's kids", mused Percy with a grin. "I mean, I was looking forward to Bianca Maria growing up with Annabeth's daughter, but I wouldn't have thought that Clarisse would ambush us with a kid of her own, much less two..."_

" _No kidding", snorted Nico. "Imagining one little Clarisse is already bad, but two...?"_

_Percy laughed as he continued eating. There was a companionable and pleasant silence between them, one filled with love. It was only interrupted by Percy's sigh as he finished his special breakfast. He cast a look over to Nico, who was slowly devouring his scrambled eggs._

" _What is it, Percy?", asked Nico confused. "You still hungry? Want some of mine?"_

" _Oh. No. It's just... I think our comfortable plans just got canceled", shrugged Percy casually. "And I wanted to see if you're done with breakfast soon, but you can take your time. No need to rush. It's just that my water broke, so... I guess that's what we'll do today."_

" _W—What? Your... A—And you're only telling me now?!", yelped Nico and jumped up._

_He didn't care that he threw their breakfast onto the floor. He rushed over to get the backpack they had sitting and waiting in the nursery for exactly this moment. Percy smiled fondly._

/flashback|end\

Nico had rushed Percy off to the hospital, where Austin took over. The first one Nico called had been Will, because there was no way Nico would have only Austin handling this. And while he was over in New Rome to get Will ASAP, he had also collected Frank, Hazel and Leo. The threesome had been annoyed and embarrassed at first, but when Nico had told them what had happened, they were all too eager to come. Once back in New Athens, with Will in the room with Percy, Austin and Nico, Leo had send texts out to Jason and Piper. Piper and Annabeth had arrived an hour later, closely followed by Rachel and Grover, who had been contacted by Annabeth. Nico had been thrown out all too soon, because he was driving Will crazy with his fretting. Now he was stuck in the waiting room with their friends, driving them crazy. Not that he cared.

"It's been hours!", complained Nico irritated, the room darkening.

"It's completely normal. It's not like you go to the hospital and give birth within the hour", snorted Rachel, arching one eyebrow. "We could easily be sitting here for the rest of the day."

"Yeah, man. It's not as easy as it looks in the movies", grunted Grover, remembering the Hedges.

"Labor sounds _awful_ ", pointed Annabeth out, shifting Thea on her lap. "Doesn't it, Thea?"

"Oh, stop bragging", huffed Leo, glaring a little bit.

Piper grinned and stuck her tongue out at her best friend before leaning over to ruffle Thea's hair. The little girl was already half asleep, snuggled up to Annabeth's chest. Nico heaved a sigh as he turned for another round through the waiting area. He couldn't wait for his own princess to arrive.

"Nico", called Will out, voice worn-out and tired. "Would you like to go and meet your daughter?"

Nico came to an abrupt halt as the whole waiting room froze up and stared at Will. Nico turned around slowly, staring at the smiling blonde doctor. And then he rushed past him, Will barely had a chance to keep up with Nico and push him into the right direction. The son of Apollo smiled fondly as Nico stumbled a little as they reached the room. Percy looked pale and exhausted, a sheet of sweat covering his forehead, his hair sticking to his face. But he still looked happier than Nico had ever seen him. In his arms was a pink bundle, moving a little as Percy tickled it.

"It's... Is this... Is she... Are you...", stammered Nico, unable to finish even one sentence.

"Yes, it's our baby. Yes, she's alright. And so am I", replied Percy with a worn-out smile, voice sounding tired. "Look, Bianca Maria that's your daddy. Come here Nico!"

Nico nodded numbly and walked over to them, reaching a shaking hand out to push the pink blanket aside enough to look at the baby. His legs didn't want to support him anymore, because he was too overwhelmed, so he just collapsed to sit on the bed next to Percy. The baby was perfect. She had a healthy skin-complexion, more olive than worm-pink like Nico had expected, her eyes were pitch-black and attentive as they stared up at Nico curiously. She was chubby-cheeked and beautiful and just perfect. And she felt like Bianca. Nico smiled, a sad but happy smile, grateful that Hades had kept his promise on the wedding and given Bianca's soul a second chance, with Nico.

"Hello, Bianca Maria", whispered Nico softly, caressing her tiny cheek tenderly. "I'm your daddy. And that's your mommy. You put him through a lot of pain there, little one."

"Totally... worth... it...", yawned Percy, eyelids heavy.

"We should let him rest some", suggested Will softly. "And you can go play _Lion King_ with her."

Nico smiled and took the baby out of Percy's arms, kissing his forehead softly. "I'm proud of you."

/break\

Two weeks later had Percy laying curled together on the couch in his mom's house, with Bianca Maria resting against his chest, sound asleep. Nico had send out Valentine's card with the very first picture taken of Nico, a tired Percy and a sleeping Bianca Maria, decorated with cheesy hearts. Sally had demanded a visit as soon as Percy was feeling up to it.

"She is absolutely perfect", smiled Sally as she was sitting behind Percy.

Percy had his head resting on his mom's lap, with Bianca Maria laying on top of him. "Yeah. And she'll be blind soon if Paul doesn't stop taking pictures with the flashlights on."

Paul froze, lowering his camera slowly. "Sorry. Can't help it. I never thought I'd be a grandpa. And she really _is_ perfect. And the three of you together look too cute."

"I approve", agreed Nico loudly from the kitchen. "The cuteness needs to be documented!"

Percy chuckled softly, poking Bianca Maria's nose. The little girl giggled delighted, trying to catch her mommy's fingers and failing miserably. It was too adorable. The other two men really had a point there. It was hard for Percy to take his eyes off his daughter at all. Sally smiled lovingly and caressed her son's cheek, watching the tenderness in his eyes.

"You will be a good mother", whispered Sally softly.

"I really hope so...", mumbled Percy concerned. "And if... uhm..."

"If you ever need advise, a shoulder to lean on or a babysitter, I will always be there for you", smiled Sally amused, poking Percy's nose. "I'm looking forward to being a grandmother."

"That's... reassuring to know", grinned Percy.

/break\

It was only one and a half months later, on the last day of March, that Percy found himself back in the hospital. He was holding one of Clarisse's hands as the daughter of Ares cursed the world. Chris had been kicked out because he was such a 'wimp' and it was 'all his fault', so Clarisse had demanded 'the Disney Princess, damn it'. Nico was out in the waiting room, keeping Chris company, while Percy was supporting Clarisse through labor.

"You are so going to be these brats' fairy godmother, damn it", groaned Clarisse, pushing hard. "If anything happens to me and Chris, you're gonna raise those rascals!"

"I'd say thank you if you hadn't added 'fairy' to the title", chuckled Percy fondly.

"Okay, one out, one more to go!", announced Austin from between Clarisse's legs.

Percy slowly tried to peel his hand out of her grip so he could take the baby from the nurse. He watched how the nurse cleaned the little girl up some and wrapped her into a pink blanket. He instantly wanted to go to the waiting room and fetch his own daughter to introduce them to each other and tell them that they'd be best friends forever because their mommies said so. But there was someone else this little girl had to meet first. Taking her from the nurse, he walked back to Clarisse. The little one cracked one eye open, staring at Percy with the same hazel eyes as Clarisse.

"Say 'hello' to your mommy, little one", whispered Percy, smiling. "You got a beautiful baby girl, Clarisse. What... Do you and Chris already have names picked?"

"C—Calandra", grunted Clarisse between pushes.

"Oh. That sounds nice. Calandra Rodriguez", grinned Percy, shifting her. "What's it mean?"

"B—Beautiful youth a—and stop fucking talking to me, Disney Princess!", groaned Clarisse.

Percy grinned amused and decided to step out for a moment and present the little princess to her dad. Chris, Travis, Connor, Nico and Frank were looking adorably worried. The only reason why so little people were here was because Piper, Annabeth, Reyna, Hazel and Leo were slaving their asses off finishing the nurseries. The news of it being twins had come a little too surprising and the house that had not even really been prepared for one baby now needed to be ready for two.

"Chris. May I introduce you to your daughter Calandra?", grinned Percy broadly.

His grin grew a little broader when he saw Nico with Bianca Maria strapped to his chest with one of those silly chest-carriers (that Lou Ellen had modified with tiny, sparkly skulls and purple ribbons, because it had to be more awesome). Nico di Angelo, the badass son of Hades, with a baby strapped to his chest. Honestly, five years ago and he would have laughed anyone into the face who'd have suggested such a thing. But right now, it was the most adorable thing he could picture, because this was his husband with their daughter and wow did it feel good to think that. Chris, all the while, was stupefied as he held Calandra like she was made of thin glass and could break any second.

"You four take care of Chris? I'm afraid he'll faint", requested Percy amused.

"Please be a legacy of Hermes, please be awesome and not scary like your mom", prayed Connor.

"Man, even if she's not a legacy of Hermes, we will _so_ teach her how to pick a lock!", said Travis.

Percy laughed softly to himself as he returned to the room where Clarisse was cursing like a drunk sailor. Grinning sheepishly, he went back to holding her hand. Or rather, to getting his own hand broken by her. Honestly, he knew he wouldn't be able to feel a thing for days.

"Fuck, gods damn it, this brat is as stubborn as his damn father! This is _Chris's_ fault!"

"Sh, calm down, Clarisse", laughed Percy amused, wondering if he had been as bad.

"Oh, fuck y—you, Disney Princess!", spat Clarisse enraged. "I curse you, I wish you'll have twins too and see how fucking much it sucks to have _two at once_! Gods damn it!"

"Ah, there we go", chuckled Austin light-hearted. "A... healthy, little boy."

Clarisse gave the most relieved groan in the history of groans as she collapsed on the bed. Percy rushed over eagerly to see the tiny boy. This was exciting. The first cock of the roost. Danny, Sparky, Thea, Bianca Maria, Calandra – all adorable little girls. But this one was the first boy. Percy greedily grabbed him once the baby was wrapped into a blue blanket. The baby stared at Percy with nougat-brown eyes, soft and sweet and shining. Percy smiled and carried him over to Clarisse.

"Congratulations, it's a boy", chimed Percy, cautiously placing him in her arm.

"Chrysander", whispered Clarisse, smiling tired as she caressed the baby's cheek.

"Chrys?", repeated Percy amused, raising one eyebrow.

"With a 'y' and not an 'i'. It means golden man, because he'll be our golden boy", whispered Clarisse, not taking her eyes off her son. "He's going to be our little hero, right? And now you better go and get me my daughter or I'll turn _you_ into a daughter, Disney Princess."

"Yes, ma'am!", exclaimed Percy with a grin and ran out of the room.

He was grinning so broadly that by the time Chris spotted him, the son of Hermes instantly knew what was going on. His steps were mechanic as he made his way to his wife and son. Percy smiled as he watched Chris, Clarisse, Calandra and Chrysander together. They were perfect.

/break\

Percy was completely enchanted as he just watched Bianca Maria rolling around on the fluffy lamb fur they had in her nursery. She was barely two months old, but she was already really energetic. She couldn't quite sit up on her own just yet, but she had the happiest giggle whenever she rolled from her back to her belly. Her head was covered in a soft fluff of black curls already, long enough so Percy had tied a ribbon around it at the top of her head, her skin a healthy olive-color and her eyes sparkling with unbound curiosity. She was simple perfection.

"Percy. We need to talk."

Frowning confused, Percy sat up and turned toward Nico. The son of Hades was leaning against the wall, arms crossed, frown on his face. A deep and concerned frown. The kind that worried Percy the most. Slowly getting up, Percy walked over to Nico, resting one hand on Nico's biceps.

"What's wrong, Nick?", whispered Percy softly, biting his lower lip.

"Look outside", ordered Nico, slipping one arm around Percy's waist to pull him close.

Percy gulped hard. He didn't want to look out the window. The weather had been gotten increasingly worse over the past two months now. Dark, gray clouds were hanging over the city, rumbling with thunder, the nearly black sky lit up by sky occasionally. No rain though, because Poseidon was _not_ supporting this storm. Because this one was entirely on Zeus. Percy turned away again and returned to the giggling baby, cradling her up into his child, holding on tight. He walked back to Nico, leaning against the firm chest. Nico wrapped both his arms around Percy and kissed the top of Bianca Maria's head. The little girl giggled delighted at that, reaching out for daddy.

"I thought our fathers have their sisters' support", whispered Percy softly.

"The six siblings aren't the only gods out there", murmured Nico seriously. "Ares has always had it out for you. He dislikes the idea of another generation of Percys. Dionysus isn't a fan of having your off-springs around camp. Others like Athena, Hephaestus and Artemis are withholding judgment for now, not wishing to get involved. And the Olympians, even though they may be the most powerful gods around, are not the only ones. Apparently Zeus spend your pregnancy finding minor gods with a grudge against you, or who just want to suck up to the big king. A storm is brewing."

"But... But...the majority of the Olympians are on _our_ side, right? That... should be enough..."

"Our fathers have Hestia, Demeter, Hera, Aphrodite, Hermes and Apollo on their side, yes", replied Nico, stocking. "I wish that was enough. I wish I could promise you it would be alright, but..."

"But there's more to Olympus than the Olympians", muttered Percy darkly.

"Exactly", nodded Nico, eyes fixed on their daughter. "To quote Nemesis – and honestly, I can't recommend attending a meeting of the Underworld Council – for now, the balance is uneven and in our favor, but things may change. Hecate agrees. Eris is cackling and having entirely too much fun. She already nicknamed our daughter 'golden apple'. I would have preferred to trade places with Hypnos, he just slept through the whole meeting and got the footnotes at the end..."

"Stop joking. Please. Tell me, seriously, is our daughter in danger?", asked Percy seriously.

"Not at the moment. At the moment, with most of the Olympian Council, the entire Underworld Council and most of the Atlantic Council, we have the upper hand", assured Nico. "For now."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be a little different, because instead of focusing on the adults, it'll focus on the kids! After all, Danny and Sparky now have four additional tiny playmates to 'mentor'! Won't neglect the whole parental!Nicercy deal, of course. ;)


	12. Adventures (of Danny and Sparky)

Chapter 11: Adventures (of Danny and Sparky)

Esperanza Zhang could run like a bunny. On the one hand, that was great news because she was only nearly two years old so she was clever and well-developed for her age. On the other hand, that was horrible news, because the little Latina was already enough trouble as it was.

What with how much the worry for his own child was knotting Percy's stomach, he was more than eager to take the energetic Latina from her overly exhausted parents. Frank was short of kissing his feet when he had offered to babysit her for a week and give the threesome a little break in June.

"It's really no problem", assured Percy with a smile as he cradled Esperanza to his chest.

"No!", exclaimed a loud, upset and displeased voice.

Percy and the Zhangs stood outside of their house, next to an obediently waiting Mrs. O'Leary, who was already packed with everything Percy 'needed' to take care of her (most was just Hazel being an overly worried mom, really). Leo was caressing Esperanza's cheek while Hazel and Frank seemed to try to convey their gratitude through looks (and words. An endless chant of thankyou). That was when a pouting little blonde ran up to them and came to stand in front of Percy.

"What do you mean 'no'?", asked Leo confused, turning from his child to the daughter of Apollo.

Danny huffed and crossed her arms over her chest, bouncing on the balls of her feet. "You can _not_ take my Sparky away! It's not fair! Everything's boring without my Sparky! No, no, no!"

"I apologize for her", sighed Octavian as he finally caught up with his adopted daughter.

Percy smiled and knelt down some, Esperanza in his arm gasping loudly and struggling. "Danny!"

Looking from the excited Latina to the pouty six-years old in front of him and then to Octavian, he noticed something. Octavian had been the sole caretaker of Danny for a long time now. He was too proud to ask for help – and maybe he still didn't quite feel like a part of _them_ to ask for it either. He looked exhausted, like it had been a long time since he last had some time for himself, if ever.

"How would you like coming with us, then?", offered Percy with a smile. "Visit New Athens for a week, mh? You haven't met our newest little additions just yet."

Danny's sky-blue eyes sparkled brilliantly as turned toward Octavian. The augur frowned confused. Everybody loved Danny and they had thrown birthday parties for her, but he had never found something like a babysitter. It was due to him, he knew that. Many still avoided him after what he had done during the Giant War, regardless of if it had been right or not. And it had been. He did not allow arguments about this. From his perspective back then, the Greeks had abducted their praetor, had send a spy and then had burned down and attacked their glorious camp. For a proper Roman, who had been raised to the philosophy that all Greeks were the enemy, it had been a natural and logical conclusion and reaction. After all, even the crew of the Argo II had thought that Leo had attacked camp until the matter of the possession had been cleared.

"Can I, daddy? Please, please, please?", asked Danny eagerly, jumping up and down.

Octavian frowned and looked over at Percy Jackson. Percy di Angelo. How many things had changed since the war, but Percy wasn't one of them. Sure, he had a new last name now, he was dating a son of Hades instead of a daughter of Athena, he wasn't a hero anymore but a teacher for martial arts. But the basics hadn't changed. He was still that ridiculously optimistic, borderline naive, always seeing the good in people, kind and charming guy that had waltzed into New Rome four years ago and wrapped everyone around his little finger.

"Are you... sure?", inquired the augur, frown deepening as he locked eyes with Percy.

"Of course!", smiled Percy brightly. "After all, Nico insists that we have a whole soccer team of kids, so I think having a sleep over with the little ones will be a good way of testing if we really can handle multiple kids. Between Danny, Sparky and Bia, this will be an interesting week."

"...A whole soccer team?", echoed Hazel stunned. "Has my brother gone insane...?"

"Jury is still out on that one", replied Percy with a mischievous grin. "Well now, Tavy?"

"I told you not to call me that", hissed Octavian and made a face. "But... yes. If you don't mind."

"Yes! Vacation with uncle Percy! Score!", exclaimed Danny loudly, jumping even wilder.

Percy grinned a little. "Well then, hop onto the giant hellhound. Octavian? Would you mind packing some of her stuff up? My husband will come over and pick them up after work today."

"Did anyone ever tell you that you have a special facial expression that says 'look at me, I'm a married man and we work and play adults!'?", asked Frank. "You use it when you say 'husband'."

Percy's reply was another grin as he climbed onto the hellhound, holding both the sleepy toddler in his arms and the excited blonde girl in front of him. Mrs. O'Leary yelped happily as she ran through the shadows and landed in the living room of Nico's and Percy's house.

"Ah, Percy. You... brought more children than you said you would", stated Nico with a frown.

He was sitting together with Piper and Annabeth at the table. Annabeth had her hand resting on top of Thea's head while the little girl patted at her piece of cake and then licked her fingers happily.

"Oh. Who's that?", asked Danny eagerly, rushing over to stand right in front of Thea.

"The-a", answered Thea with a smile. "You? Fwiend?"

"I'm Danny", replied Danny with a grin and grabbed the little girl by the arm-pits. "Come play!"

Annabeth blinked in slow-motion as she watched how her one year old got carried away by the future augur of New Rome like she was an over-sized doll. Esperanza in Percy's arms yawned and looked confused as her best friend walked past her, holding a giggling little blonde in her arms. She pushed off of Percy and waddled after Danny and Thea, frowning and feeling left out.

"Did that mini Octavian just steal our daughter?", asked Piper miffed.

"She's staying for the week too", hummed Percy in agreement as he joined the adults.

Danny, Esperanza and Thea made their way out to the garden to play, in clear view of the two couples so they could make sure the kids weren't getting hurt. Percy smiled and leaned over to kiss Nico softly, the Italian laying one arm around his husband and pulling him closer.

/break\

Danny was fascinated by the little girl with the golden-brown hair. It was cute. Esperanza next to Danny smiled brightly and babbled on and on incoherently, probably telling the toddler about her day. The two years old didn't have a large vocabulary or knew how to properly form sentences, but she had her own way of communicating. Danny frowned, poking Esperanza to get her attention.

"Shoo", ordered Danny. "Tell me who she is! Where's she come from?"

"Is Thea", replied Esperanza happily. "Friend. Like Danny. Friend."

That would have to do, Danny guessed. "Do we have more friends here?"

She hadn't spend a lot of time in New Athens. Sure, her daddy had taken her to the Easter egg hunts last year and this year and the carnival and Halloween, but just like that, without any special holiday? She was normally only in New Rome and got to be with Esperanza's family.

"Bia!", exclaimed Esperanza eagerly and jumped up. "Come!"

Danny frowned confused as she grabbed Thea and lifted her up to follow Esperanza. They walked past the adults again and climbed up the stairs. Growing curious, Danny out the toddler down and decided to investigate the rooms. Thea protested mildly and pulled herself up on the wall, following the older girls on wobbly legs. Danny was impressed. When Esperanza had been a year old, she hadn't been able to walk just yet. Granted, Thea didn't last long before landing on her butt, but instead of crying for her mommies, she just rolled over and decided to crawl after them because it would be faster. Danny decided the liked the little one. They could be like a trio or something.

"Oh. Who lives here?", asked Danny eagerly as they entered the first room on the right of the stairs.

It was a nursery, but it didn't look used. No toys or pictures, just furniture. Frowning confused, Danny continued to the room opposite. Bathroom, boring. Next to the bathroom was the parent room, she knew because it had a really big beds and only adults had big beds. She knew that it wasn't nice to snoop in adult rooms, her daddy had told her so, so she closed the door again. Esperanza grabbed Danny's hand and tugged, but Danny was stubborn. She wanted to see it all. On the other side of the parent room was a boring room. She knew those, her daddy had that too.

"Children, what are you doing up here?", asked Percy suspiciously as he rounded the corner. "Oh, no. That's Nico's office, he won't like it to have you going in there. Come back here."

He hastily closed the door again and locked it. It wouldn't be good if they ended up with important documents adored with finger-paintings (Piper had brought one of those to a meeting last week). Smiling amused down at the three little girls, he guided them over to the room at the end of the hall and the one opposite Nico's office. The two guest rooms (rooms of their future children, one day, Percy would fill this house will little feet and curious children, he just knew it).

"Those will be your rooms. We already prepared one for Sparky, but we'll get the other set for you, Danny", said Percy with a fond smile. "Why don't you come downstairs again? We have cake."

"Nu-uh", declined Esperanza, shaking her curly little head. "Bia! Wanna show Danny."

Percy laughed heartedly to himself as he led the three little girls to his little girl, the room next to the guest rooms. He motioned for them to be silent, because Bia was napping. The little one was barely five months old, but oh she was completely perfect. Even though they tried to be silent, Bia instantly noticed her mommy and woke up, staring ahead at her and cooing.

"Aaa!", yelped Bia, making grabby-motions for Percy. "Aaa!"

Percy's eyes instantly softened as he approached the crib and scooped her up in his arms, getting lost in her black eyes as she smiled at him. Danny tugged on his shirt, demanding his attention. Smiling amused, Percy knelt down to offer her to the others. Esperanza laughed happily and placed a sloppy kiss on Bia's cheek. Thea sat on the ground, tilting her head as she stared fascinated at her little playmate. The four little Greeks – Thea Chase, Bia di Angelo and the Rodriguez-twins Cally and Sander – were practically always carted together to play with each other.

"This will be our mascot!", declared Danny enthusiastically. "It's cute and small!"

"This is Bianca Maria, my daughter", introduced Percy amused.

"Sparky, Thea and I will be superheroes and Bia will be our mascot!", decided Danny stubbornly.

Percy heaved an amused sigh and motioned for the children to follow him back downstairs to the promised cake. Thea crawled over to her parents and Piper more than gladly gathered her up in her lap, kissing the top of her head. Esperanza snuggled up to her uncle Nico, staring at him with endearing, large eyes. He smiled down at her and ruffled her by now rather long curls.

"Won't you miss your mama, bambina?", teased Nico fondly.

"Nu-uh", declined Esperanza, shaking her head wildly. "Has mommy. And daddy. Is fine."

"Yes, mama will be fine with mommy and daddy", agreed Percy amused.

"So, you two are going to test your parental abilities with those little buggers?", inquired Piper.

"Yepp", confirmed Percy brightly, leaning back and adjusting Bia to lay comfortably.

"And if you pass the test, you'll make the second one?", asked Annabeth curiously.

There was a stretch of silence and Annabeth figured that maybe, there was more than parental exhaustion to the lack of a second pregnancy. After all, for the longest time Percy and Nico had talked about making the second baby as soon as the first one popped out, but it was already the beginning of June and Bia had been born on Valentine's Day, yet no word of a second pregnancy. Most of their friends figured it was because having a baby had turned out more exhausting than anticipated and Nico and Percy simply had both hands full with Bia right now. Something told Annabeth that that wasn't all there was to it, but she didn't want to pry at the moment.

/break\

Percy was getting ready for bed, completely exhausted. It had taken forever to put Bia, Sparky and Danny to bed. One of them constantly wanted something or sneaked out of bed again. He was sitting at the vanity in their bedroom, staring absentmindedly into the mirror while buttoning his pajama. He could see Nico's reflexion in the mirror. His delicious husband was just getting out of their bathroom, steam surrounding him, the sweatpants riding low on his hips.

"I still don't understand why you had to do Simmons a favor", muttered Nico with a pout.

"Don't be childish", chided Percy and rolled his eyes, turning around to face him. "Just because Octavian likes to flirt with me doesn't mean that his daughter doesn't deserve some love. She's such a sweet little angel, I wouldn't want her to feel excluded while our generation dots on all other children of the next generation, Nick. Would you want that for the little girl?"

Nico squirmed and remained silent, all the answer Percy needed. Smiling a bit, Percy stood and walked over to embrace his husband, kissing the Ghost King softly. Nico grunted in agreement, wrapping his arms around Percy's waist to keep him in place.

"Well, okay. Gotta take more kids in from now on if that gives me kisses", grinned Nico.

"We... could do something... more than kissing too", suggested Percy lowly, running his hands down Nico's arms and back to squeeze the Italian's butt. "It's been a while since we last..."

"Having our fathers fight a battle for us against the King of Olympus is a mood killer", pointed Nico out, cautiously readjusting Percy and navigating him to the bed. "That aside, having the little ones down the hall is not exactly the romantic mood we normally enjoy..."

Percy heaved a sigh and rested his forehead against Nico's chest. "I know. But... what Annie said today... Bia is already five months old. A—And we wanted them close in age. And I just... It's not going to get any easier if we wait longer, you know? Zeus won't leave it alone."

"You're right", agreed Nico, wrapping his arms around Percy and kissing the top of his head. "But we don't need to rush anything tonight, love. For now, let's focus on the little ones we have over at the moment and see where things are going once this week is over, mh?"

Percy nodded in answer and adjusted himself to lay more comfortably in his husband's arms.

/break\

Danny loved-loved-loved the di Angelos. Uncle Nico could cook really well and uncle Percy was all nice and sweet and she had her Sparky with her and the new little mascot. She had decided to teach the tiny ones all she knew and make them awesome minions and then Danny would take over the world for her papa. She knew daddy wanted that in secret, he always told her the stories of when he was a teen himself and had that special someone who wanted to rule the world with him. The stories always made daddy very sad, so Danny had decided that maybe if she'd at least take over the world for him, that may cheer her daddy up again. For that, of course, she needed minions. But better minions than cartoon-villains, because they never succeeded. So Sparky, Thea and Bia would become her minions and they'd be clever minions and papa would be happy.

"I heard you started a daycare. Have ours too."

The new voice got Danny's attention and she decided to sneak out of the living room where Sparky, Bia and Thea were building a castle with wooden blocks (well, Sparky was building what Thea instructed and Bia had fun destroying it again). The angry woman was at the door, or at least she always looked angry to Danny. She was holding a baby and the man next to her also held one.

"It's not a daycare, Clarisse", argued Percy with a glare.

"Really? Because I heard that the Zhangs and the Chases and even Simmons dumped their kids here. So take those two too. I need to – and I can't believe I'd ever say that – I need to feel pretty. And like an adult, so Chris and I will go on a date and you take care of the brats."

Percy heaved a sigh. Like he could deny Clarisse. Even though she had problems admitting it, she was a good friend. The only reason she hadn't felt like an adult in a while was because she loved the twins so much, it was hard leaving their side. Percy could relate to that feeling. With one Rodriguez in each of his arms, Percy returned to the living room and to eager and curious girls.

"Here, have two more playmates", grinned Percy and cautiously put Sander and Cally down.

Bia and Cally started cooing as though they were talking in their own language. It was cute seeing them together. Sander however was still nestled onto Percy's lap, clinging onto his shirt. The little boy was still rather shy around others and it worried Percy a bit, but he also found it cute. Maybe once they'd have a boy around too, that would change. Tickling Sander's belly, Percy was content to sit with the children and cuddle the little boy. Danny all the while was leading an attack on the castle, screaming loudly as their 'dragon' – better known as Thea – fell belly-first onto the castle.

"We took the castle!", cheered Danny enthusiastically, jumping up and down. "Come! Come!"

Percy blinked as Danny, Esperanza and Thea left to go to the garden, leaving Percy alone with the three youngest. Bia and Cally were still making cute noises while Sander was suckling on Percy's shirt, looking sleepily at Percy. Percy loved his daughter, very much, but he really wanted a son too, especially when he looked at the little boy with the nougat-brown, soft eyes.

/break\

Danny was shifting as she stood in front of Nico who was chiding her for endangering herself, Sparky and Thea. They had played too close to the Poseidonian River that ran right through the backyard of Percy's and Nico's home. Since then, the door to the backyard had been firmly locked and they didn't leave Danny out of sight. Right now, she was sitting on Percy's lap.

"Adventures are fun, but they can be dangerous", pointed Percy fondly out. "You need to be more careful, because we wouldn't want you, or the others, to get hurt. You understand that, right?"

She nodded and looked over at Sparky in guilt. Thea had been picked up by her mothers an hour ago. Would her uncles send her home again now because she had done something bad? Didn't they love her anymore now? She sniffed a little, hanging her head low.

"Why don't we call it a day early and just put in a movie, mh?", suggested Nico exhausted.

Like work hadn't been hard enough, now also this. He needed a break. Minutes later and the five of them were huddled together on the couch, Sparky snuggled up to Nico, Bia now on Percy's lap and Danny stuck between them. She looked unsure as she stared at them.

"It's alright, bambina", assured Nico softly, patting her head. "Just be more careful, yes?"

She nodded wildly and relieved, leaning against both of them. The past few days had been rather exhausting, there was so much to explore in New Athens – all the houses and the Persephone Park and the water fall there and the pretty flower gardens. She and Sparky had a great time so far and she hoped she could visit her uncles again soon. Closing her eyes, she enjoyed how uncle Nico was patting her head. It made her miss her daddy, because daddy knew how to brush her hair correctly.

"Do you think daddy is alright?", asked Danny worried.

"Why wouldn't he be alright, little one?", inquired Percy curiously.

"Because Sparky said her mama would be fine because he had her daddy and mommy, but my daddy has no one but me", frowned Danny upset. "Won't he be lonely?"

"Your daddy is many things, Danny", whispered Percy amused, kissing the top of her head. "But he surely isn't lost. He knows how to handle himself for a few days, don't worry, honey."

"Percy is right", grunted Nico in agreement, frowning. "Your father will miss you, but he'll be fine."

Danny nodded. If uncle Percy and uncle Nico said so, it must be true. She still couldn't wait to be back home with daddy and make sure he wasn't lonely. Yawning wildly, she got more comfortable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're getting pretty close to the end of this story. Two more chapters and the epilogue and it's over. Well, next chapter will focus on Percy and Nico (successfully) making another baby and thus the battle between the gods reaching a new peak~


	13. Progress (of Pregnancy and War)

Chapter 12: Progress (of Pregnancy and War)

"This is an outrage!"

The sky shook, lightning striking and blinding the other gods in the room for a moment. Hades heaved a sigh and rolled his eyes. What a drama queen, that littlest brother of his. His eyes flittered around the room. Persephone was next to him, holding onto her husband's arm as she watched her father half frightened of his reaction. On Hades' other side sat Poseidon, looking stiff and nervous.

"Calm down, brother", grunted Demeter, always the harsh one on her siblings.

"Calm down? Calm down?!", growled Zeus, his voice like thunder. "This union was already enough as it was, _one_ child was already provoking enough, but now they made a _second one_?!"

"Well, you made two kids after you _swore_ on Styx to never to it again too", chimed Hera in, looking completely unimpressed and even harder than ever before. "And the way I see it, Niccoló and Perseus are just consuming their marriage to the appropriate extend. Creating a family. Unlike _you_ , who you keep horning your wife and disrespecting me."

"What are you saying, woman?", asked Zeus with gritted teeth. "Are you taking their side?"

"Zeus, you seem not to realize this, but there are no sides", replied Hera, standing straight to face her husband with a stern glare. "This had always been an even thing. Whatever kind of argument you and Hades had, it had always been an even split between the six of us. You're _alone_ on this one. Do you truly think you would win this one if you'd let it escalate into more than this bickering?"

"I am the king of Olympus", growled Zeus, fists clenched at his sides.

"Newsflash, so was our father. Our grandmother was the queen of Olympus. Both didn't last against Percy Jackson and Nico di Angelo when they joined forces", replied Demeter, raising one eyebrow. "You try to smite either one of them or either of their children and we, your siblings, are the _least_ of your problems. Because those two aren't just beloved heroes of most gods around, aside from the few you managed to pull onto your side, they're also beloved heroes to both camps. Those heroes, they fought in our names and they defeated our parents and our grandparents. What makes you think if you _provoke_ them, that they won't turn on you and fight you? History always repeats itself, brother. The children overthrow their parents when they think their parents lost it. If you attack two of the leaders of the next generation without _any reason whatsoever_ , while they just want to settle down and build a family for themselves, then you may lose it all. Is it truly worth it?"

Silence filled the halls and Hestia couldn't help but grin to herself. Demeter had always been a wise one. And even though Zeus was a thick-headed one and the fear that his brothers were bonding through their shared grandchildren may be great, but still. It was an irrational fear, deep down even Zeus had to know this. There was no reason for war but the one Zeus was creating. A far more real threat would be the upraise of the demigods. As Demeter had said, this was how it had always been. Gaia and Uranus had been replaced by Kronos and Rhea, Kronos and Rhea had been replaced by Zeus and Hera. One day, the gods would be replaced by the demigods. One day, when the gods would fail the demigods. And _killing_ two of those who had risked it all to save the gods and the world, that was the kind of provocation that may start the war to end the gods' reign.

"You wouldn't stand a chance against Percy Jackson", added Persephone softly. "He won against Ares in a sword-fight when he was twelve, he beat Hades in a fight when he was fifteen, he held his weight against Kronos until the very end. He's twenty-two now, he has the experience of two wars and the rage of a two-times mother to fuel him. You wouldn't last long against his wrath if you attack his children, father. Don't make a wrong move now."

/break\

Halloween was fun, because Percy allowed himself to forget his worries today. He was sitting on the floor with spread legs, Bia giggling as she sat between them, smearing Percy's belly with orange finger-paint. He was only nearly three months pregnant, but unlike last time, he was already showing quite a bit. His doctor had assured him that it wasn't something to worry about, that every pregnancy was different. Half-a-year old Bianca Maria thought it was funny. Mommy was getting round because she got a baby sibling. Not that she entirely understood that concept yet, but she thought that her mommy looked like a pumpkin, so she decided to paint Percy's stomach orange and smear a smiley-face onto it, like a proper pumpkin on Halloween.

"You two look like you're having fun", chuckled a pleasantly dark voice from the doorway.

"Papà!", yelped Bia, turning to look at him with large, happy eyes.

"Hello, princess", whispered Nico as he knelt down next to her girl, kissing her head.

"Hello, my Ghost King. How was work?", asked Percy with a grin. "Gimme a kiss too."

Nico chuckled and leaned over to properly kiss his husband, a tender touch of lips. Normally he would have kissed Percy's stomach too, but that was too orange at the moment and Bia seemed highly concentrated as she created that masterpiece on her mommy's body.

"Tiresome", replied Nico and heaved a sigh. "How was your day, honey?"

"Wonderful, I baked cookies and gossiped with the neighbors", chimed Percy, batting his eyelashes.

Nico snorted at that reply and rolled his eyes. It was something they both never grew tired of. Making fun of what a suburban couple they had become. Not that they didn't enjoy every single minute of having regular jobs, having a family and a house and a dog and a regular life. Nico sat down more comfortably behind Percy, pulling him up against his chest, arms securely around Percy's waist. Percy hummed contently and leaned back against his husband.

"Papà!", yelped Bia, sounding mortified.

She was gesturing wildly toward Percy's stomach, causing Nico to laugh and loosen his grip. "I'm so sorry, princess. Didn't mean to smear your masterpiece. There, all good?"

"U-hu", nodded Bia pleased, continuing her drawing.

"And how's our littlest member of the family today?", inquired Nico, chin resting on Percy's shoulder as he watched Bianca Maria with tender eyes. "Any nausea again?"

"Very well-behaved", replied Percy with a grin. "No nausea, no nothing. Just patiently waiting for his or her time to shine and join us in the world out here. We're been listening to Chopin today. Rachel said it's good for the baby if it hears classical music while it's still inside the mom. And I figured it wouldn't hurt Bia either. She really liked it, you know?"

"I'll go and buy a piano tomorrow", decided Nico, staring proudly down at his daughter.

"She's six months old, Niccoló", chided Percy amused, rolling his eyes. "She can't even walk yet, but you wanna teach her how to play Chopin? You're worse than Annabeth!"

"I object!", gasped Nico, looking wounded. "I did not hand our daughter a slide-rule and tried to teach her Pythagoras! Music is important for children! My mother started teaching me how to play the piano when I was four years old. It's... been years since I last sat in front of a piano, so I guess I have to... get into it again before I can properly teach our little princess."

"I didn't know you played", mused Percy thoughtful. "You never told me."

"I haven't played since my mother died", admitted Nico, voice soft and raw. "And then life happened and I guess I just never found the time again. But... they're some of my most treasured memories. We didn't have much, growing up in the aftermath of the first World War and the bloom of the second one, but we had this old piano, belonged to my great aunt."

Percy had a small smile on his lips. It was more than rare for Nico to talk about his family. When they had first met, Nico hadn't remembered anything from his past. With time, more and more had returned to him, just like it had happened with Jason and Percy after their memories had been wiped during the Giant War. First he had barely remembered Maria di Angelo, later by the time of the Giant War, he had remembered Venice and the streets of his home. Sadly, Percy hadn't been with them when they had wandered Nico's childhood home for the first time. They had gone to Venice once together, but Nico hadn't talked. He just stood there in front of an old, broken-down house with so much mourning in his eyes that Percy didn't need words to understand. Still, he was craving more of his husband's past. Nico didn't have any living family left, so the only way their children could learn about the family whose name they bore was through the stories their parents could tell them. So far, all Percy knew was that Nico's sister had been an honest and caring person who had been willing to sacrifice herself for others and that Maria di Angelo had been beautiful and kind and managed to capture the heart of the normally cold and distant death god. Not much to go by.

"Her name was Bianca too", continued Nico, absentmindedly reaching for the finger-paint to help Bianca Maria on her quest to paint her mommy's stomach. "My grandfather's sister. A kind and sweet woman. You see, the family didn't have much. The di Angelo estate that had belonged to my... namesake, my mother's grandfather. My grandfather lived there together with his wife and his sister, raising his daughters there together. The family stuck together, always."

"Daughters?", echoed Percy a bit surprised, craning his neck a bit.

"We're Italian, Percy", chuckled Nico with a grin. "And it was the beginning of the last century. Having one child was... not too common. My mother had a younger sister, Elena. Their aunt Bianca taught them both how to play the piano, but my aunt was clumsy and not good with it. I remember, when mamma taught me and Bianca, aunt Elena would often sit with us, stubbornly trying to improve too, but even at age eight my sister was already better than our aunt."

"Aw, now I'm feeling bad for your aunt", laughed Percy softly, relaxing some more.

"My aunt was the cook in the family", countered Nico sheepishly. "Mamma couldn't boil an egg if her life depended on it. So I suppose things evened out like that, eh? She taught me, well, some. I spend a lot of time in the kitchen, watching her in awe. Always wanted to learn it when I was older. When I was eleven, I spend a lot of time in Italy to learn how to cook."

"It sounds nice", mused Percy, tilting his head.

"It was. That was how it was meant to be, you know?", sighed Nico, sounding awfully sad. "Me and my sister got raised by our mamma and our aunt. They got raised by their parents and their aunt. I... It sounds stupid, but I always thought, even though I didn't really think about having kids or anything, but seeing as this was how things worked, I expected them to... be that way. That my children too would grow up with me, my partner and my sister raising them."

"I'm... I'm sorry, Nico", whispered Percy, averting his eyes.

"It's _not_ your fault, Perseus", chided Nico, nose buried in Percy's hair. "I know that now and you should too. No one is to blame for it. It's... done. She moved on, so must we..."

Percy still marveled at how much Nico had grown up since the wars were over. "Niccoló Antonio di Angelo, you are the most amazing man I've ever seen. I love you."

Nico wiggled his nose at that but didn't comment. It was their little secret, no one else knew. Their middle-names. Something they had only shared with each other. It made the thing intimate, that no one (well, aside from Sally, because she was the one who had picked Percy's middle-name) knew those names. In a way, using Nico's middle-name meant so much more in this moment. Nico understood, he knew that what Percy was saying was: Thank you for trusting me and sharing this with me even though we both know how much it hurts to talk about the past and those we lost.

"It's my grandfather's name", whispered Nico in reply, brushing his lips against Percy's collarbone. "Antonio di Angelo. He fell during World War I. When we were in Venice, when I left so early in the morning, I went to the graveyard. The di Angelo family still has a mausoleum there, you see. I only remember it faintly, that mother mentioned it once. His death, that is. But since then, I couldn't help thinking... If Hades hadn't gotten my mother, Bianca and me out of Italy and to the US, if we hadn't ended up in the Lotus Hotel, I... I would have grown up in Venezia, with my aunt and grandmother, with the tales of my grandfather... I would have been old enough to join the army by the time World War II broke out. I would have fought in the war, to honor my grandfather..."

"Would have, could have, should have... Who just talked about the past being the past?", teased Percy, lacking his usual sass but bearing a certain melancholy himself. "I used to dwell on the would haves and could haves too. If my grandparents hadn't died in that plane crash, then mom could have had their support raising me, she could have gone to college, she may have never gotten married to Gabe. But things happened differently and however bad or strange they were, they had led to right here, right now. Everything in both our lives led to you and me being married, living in this house together, having this perfect little bambina and expecting another one right here."

He rested a cautious hand on top of his stomach, watching out not to smear Bianca Maria's painting. Nico's eyes softened immensely as his gaze followed the movement. Bianca Maria was laying curled up in Percy's lap, deep asleep due to the soothing voices and presences of her parents.

"You're right, amore", agreed Nico tenderly. "You're the wisest person I know."

And that may be what Percy loved the most about Nico. He had been called stupid all his life, to various degrees, but Nico was the only person aside from his mother who would call him clever or brilliant. Not in a scholar-way, but on an emotional level.

"You think we should really go trick or treating?", inquired Percy, caressing Bia's hair.

"It's her first Halloween! I bought a bumblebee costume on _your_ request and Sparky and Danny have been all hopeful and wide-eyed for like two weeks now", countered Nico amused.

/break\

Danny had the largest, happiest grin on her face as she held onto Sparky's hand to guide the younger girl in the adorable lion costume while also holding onto uncle Percy's hand with her other. Daddy was walking a bit behind them with auntie Rachel and uncle Nico, talking softly. Little Bia was nestled against Percy's chest, snoring softly as she had fallen asleep after the fifth house they had went to. But that was okay, because Bia was tiny and tiny ones needed a lot of sleep and Danny knew that. After all, Thea was sleeping in her mommy Piper's arms too.

"Uncle Percy?", asked Danny, looking up at Percy with adoring eyes. "Can I have a baby sister too? Because you're giving Bia one! Can you give me one too then?"

"Yes, Percy, can you give her a baby sister too?", asked Octavian with a leer and a snicker.

"Don't kill Octavian in front of his daughter, don't kill Octavian in front of his daughter", chanted Nico, massaging his temple. "Octavian, let's step aside for a moment, shall we?"

Percy giggled a bit to himself as he watched his husband working his death-glare on Octavian. He loved the jealous side of his Ghost King and throwing Octavian into the mix always resulted in irritated and jealous Nico. Waiting for Nico to catch up to them, he kissed his lover's cheek.

"The weather is awful for trick or treating", interrupted Grover irritated, shaking his head.

"The weather is awful for everything", countered Jason darkly. "Father has not been happy lately."

"Your father has never been a happy unicorn", snorted Leo and rolled his eyes.

"Leo!", hissed Frank wide-eyed.

"What? He can hardly rumble the thunder any louder than he already does", huffed Leo with one raised eyebrow. "He's been especially agitated since my little niece's birth."

Percy nodded slowly, eyes drawn up to the pitch-black sky. A war was brewing, though it was not yet determined whether or not it would also break loose. He could only pray to those gods on his side to pull Zeus over. And praying he did. He knew they spend a lot of money on food lately, but Percy didn't forget a single one when he did his offerings for dinner. It used to be only his father, but by now he also made offerings to Hades, Persephone, Demeter, Hestia, Aphrodite, even Hera. Everything to keep those gods who were on his side to stay there and fight for him. He could not lose his family. He had already lost so much, he couldn't lose Nico, Bia or the little one.

"Stop looking like that", chided Grover, nudging his best friend. "As your best bro and the Lord of the Wild I assure you, the tides are in your favor. Five of the six children of Kronos are on your side and they're making good arguments. Lord Zeus wouldn't risk it. He's being broody, but he won't do something irrational. Your dad wouldn't stand for it, neither would Nico's father."

"I trust them. But.. I also trust Zeus to break a promise or do something stupid", whispered Percy.

Zeus had promised him before to free Calypso, yet he had fallen short on that promise. Zeus had vowed not to sire any children – granted, so had Poseidon, but Zeus had broken it _twice_. Zeus wasn't a strategist, he was someone to act on his gut and anger. And currently, he had a lot of anger.

"Stop thinking so hard", chided Nico, laying a protective arm around Percy's waist to pull him close. "I would never let anything happen to you or to our children."

"Yes, I know", nodded Percy, staring down at the ground.

That was what Percy was afraid of. That Nico would do as his sister had done. Sacrifice himself.

/break\

"Say something. Is the baby alright? I swear, I'll strangle you if you don't-", growled Nico.

Will blinked slowly and turned toward the agitated Ghost King. He had been so lost in the image on the ultrasound. Up until now, they had somehow assumed the baby to be a girl. He wasn't.

"You're having a son", whispered Will, offering the happy couple a small smile. "Congratulations."

It was amusing to watch how both their eyes widened and how Nico slowly sat down next to Percy, completely dazed by those news. Suddenly, intense happiness hit them both. So cute, those two.

/break\

Percy was sprawled out on the bed, snoring softly and drooling onto Nico's pillow – of course he did, why should he drool onto his own pillow, after all. Nico smiled fondly as he caressed Percy's hair. Sunday mornings were his favorites, because they both got to sleep in and he could just lay there and watch Percy. When the son of Poseidon was asleep, all his worries melted away and the frown-line that had been constantly etched into his beautiful features since Bianca Maria's birth would finally ease off. He was aware that things weren't looking too good at the moment, but he tried not to think about it too often or too hard. He would not let Zeus take his family away from him, one way or the other. Because if he'd only worry about the what ifs, he lost just as well. He needed to live in the now and with the beautiful husband, the gorgeous daughter and the rather prominent bulge of Percy's stomach. Six months into this pregnancy and only a couple of lightning strikes, two major earthquakes and one tsunami to account for. How much longer would it last? How long until Zeus would have enough? Whatever that may entail. War or peace.

"You're thinking too hard again, Nick..."

Nico blinked a couple of times surprised. He was looking at Percy yet he had not noticed the other waking up. He really had been deeply in thoughts. Smiling apologetically, he leaned over to kiss Percy briefly. Waking up was the state Percy was most adorable in. All messed-up hair, sleepy face, bright eyes and tender smile. Rubbing his eyes, Percy scooted closer to snuggle up to his lover.

"Everything will work out", yawned Percy, kissing Nico's shoulder.

"What turned you into such an optimist?", grunted Nico, raising one eyebrow. "Weren't you the one painting everything black just a couple months ago? Do you know more than I do?"

"No", laughed Percy, shaking his head. "I just... I'm going to be a mom again, I have a baby growing inside of me and everything I do affects him and I don't want for our son to have fear and dread being the first things he gets from his mother. He needs to feel safe and loved."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will have the birth of Donny di Angelo, how Persephone sets her claim and cuts the war short and of course the adorableness that is the di Angelo family! ;)


	14. Heir (of Underworld and Sea)

Chapter 13: Heir (of Underworld and Sea)

Reyna, of whom Nico hadn't seen very much in the past months due to high pregnancy and then birth, looked like a wreck. Her normally beautiful, straight and shiny black hair resembled a bird's nest that was sloppily tied together with a headband, her sharp onyx-eyes were dull from being tired and adored by bags nearly as dark as the irises and the clothes she wore spotted roughly twenty different kinds of stains. She stared at him like one of his summoned zombies.

"I haven't slept in three months, _please_ take him. Please", begged the daughter of Bellona, completely at her limit. "I want to take a long, hot bath, feel like a human being again, dress like a _woman_ , not a mother, and do something fancy with Jason and then I just want to _sleep_."

Smiling amused to himself, he turned to the baby in his arms. A lot of blonde fluff was curling on the baby's head, electric-blue eyes sparkling as they stared up at Nico, the left hand nearly completely in his mouth as he drooled all over Nico. This was exactly how Nico imagined baby Jason to be – and according to Thalia, that was actually the case.

"Well then, you're gonna have a fun weekend with uncle Nico, right Hercules?", asked Nico.

He rocked the baby a bit, causing Hercules to yelp in delight. Reyna collapsed against him, hugging them both in utter relief. Hercules Grace had been born in September – the reason why Reyna hadn't attended the Halloween trick-or-treating tour, because she had gone to visit her sister with the one-month-old baby. It was March now and Jason and Reyna were running on their last bit of fuel. Hercules was barely six months old and he was a lot to handle. Not that Nico minded, after all he was the godfather of the little blonde. Hercules yawned and snuggled up to Nico.

"Mama?", mumbled the sleepy boy.

"Sh, mommy and daddy will come and pick you up tomorrow", cooed Reyna, kissing his forehead.

"Say 'bye-bye, mommy'", grinned Nico, taking Hercules' hand to wave it a little.

"Baba, mama!", giggled Hercules.

"That boy adores you", sighed Reyna relieved. "Last month, we tried to leave him with the Zhangs. He didn't stop crying whenever Frank was close by and he constantly pulled Hazel's hair..."

"Not a problem. You, go and feel like a proper human being", ordered Nico amused.

Reyna nodded numbly and walked away. Shaking his head, Nico returned inside, carrying the little blonde in his arms. He headed straight back to the living room where he had come from when the doorbell had disturbed his afternoon. It was Saturday and Percy, who was really not up to walking around too much with his seven months of pregnancy, had decided to invite the Rodriguezes and the Chases over. Percy was sitting on the couch with Annabeth and Piper, while Clarisse and Chris sat opposite them. Their children were on the large, fluffy carpet that the di Angelos had bought for their living room to make the floor more comfortable for the little ones. Thea Chase, by now nearly two years old, Calandra Rodriguez and Bianca Maria, the latter both one year old, were all sitting on the ground, playing with colorful wooden blocks and animal figurines. Nico frowned confused when he couldn't spot the fourth little one. Chrysander Rodriguez, Calandra's twin-brother.

"Uncle Nico!", yelped the boy as if on cue.

Ah, silly Nico. Of course Chrysander was sitting on Percy's lap. If Hercules sucked up to Nico, then Chrysander sucked up to Percy. Especially now that Percy grew rounder with basically every week, the toddler seemed completely mesmerized. Chrysander was one of the cutest things Nico could picture, if he was being honest. All chubby-cheeked and bright-eyed, but those eyes were nougat-brown and soft like those of a little, loyal puppy. And his messy chocolate-brown hair wasn't helping that image of a lost puppy any. Chrysander smiled brightly at Nico, waving.

"Yes I'm back, bambino", chuckled Nico and sat down next to Percy and Chrysander.

"Oh! Herc!", gasped Chrysander, if possible his eyes grew even larger.

He practically threw himself at Nico and Herc, hugging the little blonde's middle and pressing his cheek against Hercules' shoulder-blades, grinning broadly. Nico chuckled amused. He didn't need to be the oracle to know where this was going. Growing up, those two would be inseparable and up to no good. He knew what Clarisse planned for her son. Chrysander would be trained and schooled to be the biggest Greek hero (next to the little one currently residing inside of Percy's stomach, quite obviously, if Nico may add). There was little doubt that Hercules Grace, son of two praetors, the Roman hero of the Titan War and two of the heroes of the Giant War, was destined to become a great hero himself. A lot of pressure on the little ones, but Nico was confident they would surpass it.

"Uhm, Nick? You know I'm already expecting a baby, right? You didn't have to steal another one."

"Ha, ha, funny, amore", snorted Nico and rolled his eyes. "Reyna looks like death warmed over – and coming from a son of Hades, that means something – so I took the little bugger off them."

He tickled Herc's stomach, causing the blonde toddler to giggle happily. The sound finally also caught the attention of the girls. Though Calandra wasn't much interested in the boy. She already had a little boy pestering her all day long. And Bianca Maria was way too happy to play with Calandra to pay attention to it. Thea however found it very fascinating, so she hastily walked over to the couch and climbed up to sit on her mommy Annabeth's lap, observing Herc.

"Blonde", said Thea curiously, patting Herc's head like he was a puppy and tugging on her mommy's curls, looking from one to the other. "Blonde is pretty. Pretty boy!"

Giggling to herself, she leaned over to place a wet kiss on Herc's cheek, like she usually did with her mommy. Clarisse snorted and rolled her eyes while sipping her coffee. Calandra, upon seeing her mommy do it, mimicked the gesture and also snorted and rolled her eyes.

"I love your mini me, Clarisse", noted Piper with a half-grin. "So adorable!"

"Yeah, she's a good girl", agreed Clarisse with a giant and proud grin.

Chris had a fond expression on his face as he looked from his wife to their daughter. This really was all that mattered. As a demigod who grew up in Camp Half-Blood after his mother had died too young, family was a strange concept to him. This, a house and a wife and two children, it was maybe the most normal concept of family, yet to him it was completely new and confusing and he feared that he wasn't doing good. And he would do _anything_ to be good for them, as good as they were for him. Leaning down, he grabbed Calandra by the armpits and lifted her up. She yelped in protest at first – she hated being manhandled as much as her mother did – but then she settled down when she realized that it was her dad. Smiling brightly at him, she snuggled up to him.

"Mamma! Cuddles!", whined Bianca Maria at that.

Calandra was with her daddy, Chrysander was half squishing Hercules while sitting on Nico's lap and Thea was also sitting on her mommy's lap. If everyone got cuddles, she wanted cuddles too. Clarisse heaved a sigh as she saw the strained, highly pregnant hero sitting opposite from her. Standing up, she walked over to Bianca Maria and picked her up to place her on Percy's lap.

"Thank you, War Princess", grinned Percy and tilted his head.

"Whatever, Disney Princess", huffed Clarisse with another roll of her eyes.

She returned to her husband and sat down next to Chris, caressing Calandra's hair tenderly.

"This is the next generation", mused Annabeth, looking around the room. "Thea, Sander, Cally, Bia, Herc... and of course little Sparky and the one inside you, Percy. Seven future heroes..."

"Why does that upset my stomach like that?", muttered Piper with a frown.

"No idea", smiled Percy with a carefree glint in his eyes. "Because as long as they have each other, like we had each other, there is no problem that can stop them. Not a single one."

/break\

By the time Clarisse, Chris, Annabeth, Piper and their children had left and Hercules and Bianca Maria were put to bed, both Nico and Percy were tired to the bones. Nico was brushing his teeth and watching Percy from the doorway of the bathroom. The son of Poseidon was sprawled out on the bed, caressing his stomach with one hand while holding a book with the other. Percy with glasses was _hot_. The newest invention of Lou Ellen and her siblings. Enchanted glasses. Since demigod brains were wired for ancient Greek or Latin, they had enchanted glasses to automatically translate any language into ancient Greek. Or Latin, in the Roman version of the glasses. And ever since Percy had first fallen pregnant, he had started reading more. He was... concerned, to put it mildly. Nico disliked this aspect of Percy, the one with the low self-esteem based on dozens of school-changes and failed tests and classes, of being called stupid by his first stepfather, his classmates and his teachers. If only he could just take it all away.

"You're been staring at the same page for ten minutes now. Either the enchantment on your glasses is wearing off, or you're not really paying attention to it", noted Nico as he was done.

"Yeah", sighed Percy and put both the book and his glasses away. "I've been thinking about baby names, actually. I mean... I wanted to name my son Lucas Paul, but... now that Annabeth and Piper can have children too, I feel like... she has more of a right to that name, you know?"

Nico walked over to the bed and sighed in relief, because if he was being honest, he hadn't exactly been looking forward to naming his first son after the man that had tried to kill his husband (on several occasions, at that). "So, what else have you come up with, amore?"

"Tyson Paul maybe?", mused Percy with a frown. "But I don't actually want to name him that, because Ty is still very much around – thank the gods – so it would lead to confusion. I will name one of our boys Tyson, as a middle name, but... Mh... You make a suggestion, Nick."

"I've had a name in mind for a while now", admitted Nico a little embarrassed, running his fingers through his hair as he looked over at Percy. "Hades Poseidon di Angelo."

At first Percy laughed, but then he realized his husband was actually being serious. "No! Not happening, Niccoló Antonio di Angelo! We are _not_ naming our son Hades! Hades Poseidon, at that! Can you imagine the teasing that poor child would have to suffer through?! As a boy growing up with the name Perseus, I can tell you that it won't be pretty. No."

"That's why I haven't told you about it yet", sighed Nico and slumped down a little.

"Well, why did you choose that name to begin with?", asked Percy curiously, snuggling up to Nico.

"They're our fathers", pointed Nico out, smoothing Percy's hair softly. "They... cared for us. My father brought my mother, my sister and me away from war, wanted to hide us and save us, even though the gods weren't supposed to intervene. Your father... he always loved you most. Both are currently fighting tooth and nail for the sake of our happiness and family. I... I thought we could honor our fathers' deeds that way. Maybe... also to show our children that their grandfathers care."

"Urgh. Okay, yes", sighed Percy with a slow nod. "That would be a sweet gesture. But... still..."

"Compromise?", suggested Nico and kissed Percy's temple. "I mean, you could live with Perseus too, because people call you Percy. If I can find a normal nickname, can we take the name?"

"Deal", agreed Percy with a large grin, resting his head on Nico's shoulder.

"Okay", said Nico with a nod, frowning deeply in thought. "Hades Poseidon. HP?"

"Harry Potter", countered Percy and rolled his eyes. "Also... initials aren't a nickname."

"Hay?", suggested Nico, raising one eyebrow.

"Just no", huffed Percy and made a face. "Hay is for horses."

"Ha-des Po-sei-don...", spelled Nico out slowly. "Hapo? Uh, no. Po... Poe?"

"Edgar Allen?", supplied Percy with one unimpressed arched eyebrow. "Not happening."

"Popo then?", continued Nico, scratching his chin. "It's cute, isn't it?"

"It's German for butt. I'm not naming my firstborn son butt", huffed Percy with a death-glare.

"Ha-des Po-sei-don...", drawled Nico out. "Ha-des Po-sei-don... Posei _don_... Don. Donny. Don is a strong and serious name, for when he's a grown-up, but Donny is cute, for our little bambino."

"Donny", echoed Percy, face slowly brightening. "Donny di Angelo. I like it. Yes."

"Yes?", asked Nico surprised, a smile splitting his face as he kissed Percy.

"Yes. We have a name for our son", laughed Percy between kisses. "Hades Poseidon di Angelo."

/break\

"Hades Poseidon di Angelo!", exclaimed an enthusiastic Hades.

"Yeah. I know. Why not Poseidon Hades?", huffed a very pouty Poseidon.

"Because, dear brother, for one, I am older, secondly my son is the one who suggested the name and thirdly, I find it hard to stumble over your lengthy name first. Poseidon Hades di Angelo is a tongue breaker, but Hades Poseidon di Angelo, that rolls off the tongue easily", declared Hades.

"Like little boys, comparing their new toys", sighed Demeter and shook her head in frustration.

"Though I do like the name Donny", said her daughter with a light-hearted voice. "It's cute."

"Yes", agreed Hestia with a smile. "Donny di Angelo. It does ring nicely. He's going to be a sweet boy, I'm sure of it. Just like his fathers. Hopefully... less of a trouble-magnet though."

At that, grave silence filled the room and the other gods nodded in agreement. Persephone had a sly little smile tugging on her lips as she thought about it. Donny di Angelo, it did have a ring to it. She could practically smell his bright future. Well, if Zeus would let it come to that. A frown marred her features. Her father had outwitted her and Hades before, back when she was young and in love and had actually wanted to marry the king of the underworld and be his queen. Granted, the tales are told by the victors so the 'big, bad' king of the underworld had abducted the 'poor, defenseless' Spring Goddess like a useless damsel in distress and forced her to get married. Persephone huffed at that thought. With a vengeful stepmother like Hera, who in their right mind would be happy to grow up on Olympus? No, the bad boy that was Hades had charmed her and lured her away from home with the promise of something new and different. With the promise of love. This time, she wouldn't let her father win. Granted, it was a very strange concept to her to work together with her stepmother/aunt on this one, but she also had to give Percy Jackson credit for it. After all the things he had been through because of Hera, he had still been wise enough to use her ego to his advantage. Praying to her, making offerings to her, personally inviting her to his wedding, because 'a wedding couldn't possibly miss the Goddess of Marriage'. He was stroking her ego and Hera was purring like a kitten. And in the end, Hera may actually hold the answer Persephone had been looking for...

/break\

He was perfect. He was beautiful and perfect. At first, he had seemed to look just like Bianca Maria had when he had first held her – with the additional penis, obviously, but other than that, just the same. But then the little one had opened his eyes and all Nico could do was gasp. Those eyes. Percy's eyes. Green as sea-foam at the shallow beach, deep and seemingly bottomless in its beauty.

"Give. Me. My. Son", ordered Percy, tired but irritated. "Stop hogging the baby, Nico!"

He was downing a liter of water in one go to restore some strength and Will had already handed him some nectar while Nico was busy admiring their newborn son. Bia sat curled together on her auntie Thalia's lap, right next to Percy. The huntress had her bow with her. Her brother was next to her, though Reyna had remained home with Herc, Clarisse stood with the Graces. Annabeth, Hazel and Leo were on the other side of Percy's bed, Leo having a little flame dancing around his fingers in a nervous habit, but also to show that he too was 'at the ready', so to speak. Percy was aware other friends were outside the room and some also outside the hospital, laying in the wait. Today was the day. The weather had reached a new peak of darkness and chaos. Yet every few moments, the nearly black sky was lit up blindingly bright by lightning. Today, they would see if there would be a war. Nico placed the baby in his husband's arms and Percy placed a tender kiss on his nose.

"So... What's his name?", asked Annabeth, looking at her best friend.

"Hades Poseidon di Angelo", announced Percy softly. "Donny, Donny di Angelo."

"A worthy name for the lad!", declared the very untypically pleased voice of Hades.

Tension grew as seven gods appeared in their midst. Right opposite Percy's bed appeared Zeus, facing Percy head on. On his right were Hades, Demeter and Persephone and on his left were Poseidon, Hera and Hestia. Zeus looked more vengeful than ever before and that was saying something. He held onto the Master Bolt quite tightly and the fact alone that he had brought his most powerful weapon to begin with was a tell-tale. Percy sat up. Nico motioned for his husband to remain seated, but Percy brushed the hand on his shoulder off with quite the annoyance. If Nico really thought that Percy would let their friends fight his battle, he had another thing coming. Still, their friends readied their respective weapons and took on a defensive stance too.

"Touch my son or my daughter and I will wage a war against you like you have never seen before in your long life, _Lord_ Zeus", warned Percy with an authority not unlike a god, raising his right hand as Zeus took a step forward. "And I'd prefer for you to keep your distance to my family while wielding any dangerous weapons like, say, the Master Bolt _I_ returned to you years ago. Don't forget just how much you owe me. I'm done being a hero, I'm done fighting. All I want is this. A peaceful life with the man I love and our children. But just because I want peace doesn't mean I'm not capable of war anymore. If you want war, you can have it. Just think about it first."

Nico's eyes – along with those of everyone else – widened when Zeus actually stopped. Not on his own account. He himself seemed the most shocked when his movements froze. Annabeth shuddered. It was not much unlike Tartarus, when Percy had manipulated the fluids of a goddess to the point where he had nearly killed her. She never thought she'd see him use it on an Olympian.

"Now, now. Threatening gods with a baby on your arm", chided Persephone, trying to lighten the atmosphere as she approached and took Donny off Percy. "And aren't you the cutest? I don't see why you should be the cause for a war. And don't you look a lot like your mother? A hero in the wake, I can just see the glory you will bring for Olympus one day. A new generation of heroes. And you, I want for myself. I want you to fight in my name one day, Donny di Angelo." Percy frowned, fist still in the air, controlling the water inside Zeus to keep him from moving (a very draining power, but he was fueled by a mother's protectiveness and pushing his limits). "I've never had a... champion before. A hero to fight in my name, but the Fates suggest I could use one. You wouldn't deny your daughter her _right_ for a champion, would you, father?"

Seeing where this was going, Percy cautiously released his hold on Zeus and took a step back, hand resting on Bia's head, seeing as the little girl was hiding behind his leg now. Zeus gritted his teeth as he looked around. Persephone was holding the baby, a brilliant golden-green glow surrounding him as the Blessing of Persephone manifested in her new champion. Poseidon and Hades had been ready to fight him if he dared to make one wrong move – the same could be said about the demigods present, most of all Nico di Angelo, who was surrounded by an aura as dark as Hades' himself. But _none_ of them as frightening as Percy Jackson – not that Zeus would _ever_ admit that aloud. He would have never thought that a mere demigod would hold that kind of power over a god, but then he remembered his sister's words from a few months back. The next generation would take down the rulers one day, it was the way history repeated himself. Yet that day didn't have to be today.

"Of course I wouldn't, dear daughter", ground Zeus out, dismissing his Master Bolt for now.

Persephone smiled self-righteous as she held the baby up. "Let it be known that Hades Poseidon di Angelo will be my champion, to fight his battles in my name and with my blessing. For Olympus."

Percy had a grateful smile on his lips as he allowed himself to relax a little. His knees were wobbly, he had just given birth _and_ controlled one of the most powerful gods alive. Nico was at his side right away, laying one arm around his waist to guide him back to the bed to sit down and rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like all my A/Ns start with this lately, but next chapter will be the last. The epilogue, actually. It'll have the very first meeting between Sander and Donny.
> 
> Once this story is over, I'll post a new one relatively right away, a collection of short chapters focusing on how the family grew (together and also how they grew in numbers) in the span between this story and "Chasing Fireflies", as the last link between the two, so to speak. Every di Angelo will get equal screentime on this, so not to worry, their family story isn't over yet ;)


	15. Meeting (of Sander and Donny)

Epilogue: Meeting (of Sander and Donny)

Fresh out the hospital, Percy had taken a maternity leave for half a year. Which translated to his friends deeming him fit as the kiddie-dump-place. Not that he minded the babysitting. He was out in the garden, tending to two rather unexpected visitors. Tempest had dropped by, apparently to visit Blackjack. Not that Percy had expected Blackjack to begin with, but apparently his bewinged friend had been eager to meet Percy's 'foals'. And Blackjack was smitten with the 'tiny Percys'.

" _You made some mighty cute foals, boss_ ", praised Blackjack, nudging Donny with his muzzle. " _Cute little mini-boss. Isn't he a sugar-cube, Tempy? Tempy, stop glaring._ "

Tempest did not look like he wanted to be here. In fact, he had expressed as much when he had complained that he had enough of the 'whiny miniature human back home'. Percy grinned amused at the annoyed expression on Tempest's face as the storm-spirit just whined in forced agreement.

" _A-dorable_ ", grunted Tempest without any conviction.

"A-dorable", echoed Bianca Maria with a broad smile, patting Donny's curls praisingly.

Percy smiled amused. Bianca Maria was very much attached to Donny. Wherever Percy carried the toddler, Bianca Maria would unsteadily wobble after. Then again, Nico hadn't failed to plant the notion that big sisters watched out for their little brothers in her head. Not that it was entirely Nico's fault. After all, Bianca Maria's best friend was one Calandra Rodriguez, who was _always_ dragging her 'little' brother after her. So it was sort of natural that Bianca Maria wanted what her best friend had too. A cute little brother who'd trail after her like a lost puppy. Just that Donny was too small to trail just yet, so it was up to her to follow him and make sure he was alright. Naturally.

"I'm not entirely sure if it's wise to let your one-month old lay on the dirty ground like that."

"Wise isn't my department, it's yours", countered Percy and rolled his eyes with a smirk. "That aside, he's the champion of Persephone, so Earth and grass won't hurt him, will it?"

"How should I know? The only champion I ever met was Jason, champion of Hera", countered his human guest and co-host of this babysitting-gig. "I'm curious to see all of this unfold."

Arching one eyebrow, Percy nonetheless went to pick the curious toddler off the ground. Hoisting Donny up in his arms, he got lost in those large, round, sea-green eyes for a moment. Donny babbled and smiled brightly at his mommy, making grabby-motions for Percy's face. Shaking his head, Percy cradled Donny close to his chest and walked over to the blonde on the bench, trusting Bianca Maria to just follow him (as she always did these days when he was carrying Donny). He sat down next to his business-partner and long-time friend. Malcolm looked worse for wear, but that seemed to be a theme among first-time-parents, wasn't it? Malcolm's daughter had been born only a month before Donny. Amarilla Cage, with fluffy dark curls like her mom and gray eyes like her dad. She was laying curled together against Malcolm's chest, snoring softly as she slept on.

"Mine", huffed Bianca Maria as she slowly climbed up onto the bench to sit next to Percy.

"Yes, your little brother", confirmed Percy with amusement dancing in his eyes.

Percy's eyes, like those of a hawk, scanned the garden for the other little ones. It was strange how things he had learned during the wars now came in handy. Keeping tabs of his teammates' whereabouts during battle equaled keeping tabs of little children in a garden. Danny, Sparky and Thea sat huddled together under a tree, whispering and conspiring. Danny was already seven years old, had started school prior to last Halloween. It was hard to grasp, really. Time seemed to pass so much faster now that their lives had calmed down, however illogical that may sound. And Sparky was soon to be three, running around like the hyperactive little ball of energy that she was, asking a billion questions at once. Most related to mechanics, which made Leo considerably proud and drove everyone else to the verge of insanity. How did this work, how did that work, why did the toaster spit out hot bread when you put in cold and soft slices? Why was the water warm _and_ hot when you turn one or the other faucet, yet it came out the same hole? Percy knew she would be brilliant one day. Right now she was a danger to everyone who was stupid enough to leave her alone with their kitchen equipment. Percy turned to look at Malcolm thoughtfully. Something was on Mal's mind.

"Things have changed", offered Malcolm, voice low. " _You_ have changed, Percy."

"Mh?", grunted Percy confused, caressing Donny's hair all the while. "What do you mean?"

"You're powerful enough to take Olympus", replied Malcolm, saying it like it was a fact. "You've always been the strongest demigod any one of us had ever encountered, but... until last month, I don't think anyone realized just _how_ powerful you really are. You're a son of one of the Big Three. History always had a child of the leaders conquering the throne, taking over and starting a new age. Uranus and Gaia took over after Hemera and Aether, Kronos and Rhea overthrew Uranus and Gaia, Zeus, Hades and Poseidon ended the reign of Kronos and Rhea. _You_ fought Gaia and Kronos yourself and came out victoriously. You... could take out Zeus, if you wanted. I think even Zeus finally realized it. That you're not a rival who _may_ rebel one day, but that... if he'd start a fight with you, he may start a fight he was likely to lose. Yet you're not interested in power at all."

"What good would it do me?", shrugged Percy, turning back to watching the three girls under the three while cuddling his own two children. "Uranus, Gaia and Thalassa had taken over after their parents to end the tyranny of Aether and Hemera, to rule better and longer and wiser. Kronos and Rhea took out that trio to do just the same after Gaia and Uranus were high on power and fell off the deep end. Zeus, Hades and Poseidon ended the reign of Rhea and Kronos as they had turned into tyrants themselves. The most righteous ones, the ones who take over to create a better world, seem to be doomed to be corrupted by their own power. But I so happen to like myself. I've saved the world two times now, I'm not going to sacrifice any more of myself for its sake. I just want peace. If not for the world, at the very least for myself and my family. I'm not interested in power, in ruling the world and becoming its salvation just to turn into its next downfall."

Malcolm stared at him in surprise. Sometimes, with all of Percy's goofiness and cheeky sass, Malcolm forgot that behind it all Percy was the survivor of two wars and Tartarus. He had seen all those things way more up close than Malcolm or most of the other demigods of their generation. He had witnessed them, taken them in and learned from them. Just because he hid behind jokes and often proved to be oblivious about certain things didn't mean he didn't understand.

"You're... incredible", was all Malcolm could say, shaking his head a little.

And as though she just did it to ruin the moment, Amarilla barfed all over her daddy's shoulder and started crying. Malcolm heaved a sigh. Of course he wouldn't get the chance at an intellectual conversation with Percy – something that was rarer than Zeus in a good mood, Malcolm guessed.

"Great. Thank you, Amy. Just what daddy needed", groaned Malcolm disappointed. "Percy?"

Percy grinned amused and stood. After all, there was a little blonde attached to Malcolm's other side, who made it impossible for the son of Athena to get up and get himself and his daughter cleaned up. He cautiously pried the sleeping Hercules from Malcolm's arm. Herc protested in his sleep, at least until Percy offered himself for snuggles. When word about Percy's current state of maternity leave had traveled to New Rome, Octavian and the Zhangs had not been the only ones to drop their little bundles of joy off for a night of uninterrupted sleep for longer than sunrise. Reyna and Jason had been quite eager too. After all, Reyna was still the mayor of New Rome and there were times she did need to sleep through the night so the citizens and those she had meetings schedules with wouldn't think their mayor was about to drop over and drool on the files at hand.

"Malcolm let me in. I'm scheduled to fly to New Rome with Annabeth today and with you and Malcolm on leave, Clarisse has both hands full with the dojo, so I was hoping maybe..."

Percy grinned amused at the exhausted looking son of Hermes in front of him. Chris stood there, with one twin on each of his arms. Both Calandra and Chrysander stared at Percy curiously.

"Cally!", yelped Bianca Maria excitedly the same moment as Herc gasped. "Sander!"

"Just leave them here", chuckled Percy. "I got the hang of handling an army of quarter-gods by now. Though I thought Clarisse would be fine, with her half-brothers Mark and Sherman helping?"

"Yes, well, that makes it three children of Ares. Not much brains to make up for the brawls", sighed Chris, placing the twins on the ground to waddle over to Percy. "Mommy will pick you two up tonight. You'll stay with uncle Percy, is that okay? ...And daddy is uninteresting. Sure. Why not?"

Chris looked mock-hurt as he watched Sander and Cally, pulling themselves up on Percy's pant-legs to reach their friends, not even caring about their daddy. Chris used the opportunity to wave at Percy and sneak back out again. Sander was clinging onto the leg on the side where Hercules sat, while Cally was clinging onto Bianca Maria's side. Bianca Maria hopped off the bench after placing a sloppy kiss on Donny's cheek, causing the baby to giggle. Together, Cally and Bianca Maria made their way over to the other three girls under the apple tree to play together, albeit they half-crawled and half-waddled over, both still a little too young to walk properly. Not that that stopped either of the girls. Percy could see just what laid ahead of those two determined and ambiguous girls.

"Whazzat?", asked Sander confused, chin resting on Percy's knee.

Having mercy on the little one, Percy slid off the bench himself to sit cross-legged on the ground. Herc followed instantly, attaching himself to one of Percy's sides. Percy shifted Donny so the little toddler was laying between his legs as though they were a nest. Sander, glad to now have a better view, leaned over Percy's thigh to look at Donny's face upside-down.

" _That_ is my son", chuckled Percy fondly. "Bia's little brother. Like you're Cally's little brother."

"Bro-tha", repeated Sander thoughtful, poking Donny's cheek.

Where Cally was already up to scheming and plotting world domination with Danny, Sander was a bit slower with everything. Not that he was dumb, he just caught up with Cally a little later. They developed differently. Donny yelped as he was poked. Sander, apparently, found that reaction curious so he poked Donny again. Donny yelped again. So Sander poked once more. This time however, Donny had his head turned and bit Sander. Well, he caught Sander's finger with his lips and was now suckling on it like it was a pacifier. Sander looked stuck between horrified and in awe. It was hard not to laugh at that adorable expression. Donny contently suckled on.

"His name is Donny", continued Percy, large smile on his lips. "Don-ny."

"Do—onny", said Sander with a very long 'o'. "Stahp. Donny stahp."

He frowned and pulled his finger away from the toddler, causing Donny to start crying. Now Sander looked completely horrified. He hastily offered Donny his hand again and the little one started sucking on Sander's thumb like it was his own. An utterly confused expression was adoring Sander's features as he settled for being a pacifier. Not that Donny was in any way interested in what Sander thought or wanted, he was just completely content with his new favorite toy.

"Donny funny", declared Herc with a large grin, patting Donny's head. "Good Donny."

Calculating the situation, Percy stretched his legs a little, offering more space so Sander could also crawl into his lap and didn't have to twist his arm so much. The situation turned beneficial to both parties as Donny continued to happily suckle on his new pacifier while Sander wrapped his arms around the little baby and hugged him like a cuddly teddy-bear. Percy grinned widely.

"Do—onny", hummed Sander happily. "Cute Donny."

Chuckling to himself, Percy leaned back against the bench, resting one hand on Herc's head to pat his blonde curls while Sander and Donny laid curled together on his lap, slowly dozing off.

"Mommy! Mine!", exclaimed a highly agitated Bianca Maria, glaring at Sander. "Donny! Mine!"

Laughing softly, Percy opened his free arm so his daughter could snuggle up to him. She was closely followed by Cally, Danny, Thea and Sparky and within moments, Percy found himself at the bottom of a puppy-pile, with Sander and Donny safely at the center of it. Percy wrapped his arms around the little ones as they settled for an afternoon-nap. This was it. This was the next generation.

_~*~ The End ~*~_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I'm saying this seriously often these days, but... this is it. The end. The story of their marriage was always only supposed to cover up to Donny's birth and the first meeting between Donny and Sander. I thank you all for reading and as always, even more so for the nice reviews. *smiles*
> 
> But of course this is not THE end. I've just posted the story that spans between the end of this up to "Chasing Fireflies" and will fill nearly all important moments of the family's life - and I'm saying 'nearly' because how Kitty/PercyJr and Thess/Luke got together WILL get their individual oneshots. It's called "A to Z with the di Angelos", so if you need another dose of the cute little ones or parental!Nicercy, go there. ;)


End file.
